Return to the Frontier
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Please read The Frontier first as this is a SEQUEL! If you don't it won't make sense. This is Ethan Stabler and well you'll have to read on to find out who's story. Please R&R folks I promise this one is as good as the first!
1. Note From the Author

Ok do to the overwhelming response to The Frontier I felt that I had to contine with this seqeal. This is Ethan and as most of you have figured out Emily's (duh) story. I am going to tell you that it is not going to be easy for them, cause I mean how fun would that be to write. Again if you have any ideas or such please don't be afraid to let me have 'em and don't forget to review! I mean tonight I opened my in box and I had 38 emails that was crazy. So thank you to all of you that have followed The Frontier and that have gotten caught up in it. I'm caught up in it to and you all thought that Ethan was a such a cute little boy well now you can decide if he is as hot and sexy as his Pa! Again thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Like I've said before you guys rock my socks!


	2. Ethans 16th Birthday

**If you did not read The Frontier then I suggest that you do so before you read this story as it will make no sense.**

**Alright, here is the seqel to The Frontier. I just felt that there was another story brewing under the surface that had to be told. Like I said this will go as far as you guys let me with your reviews. This is Ethan's story so you still see a little EO there. Oh and this is Ethan's POV.**

Today is my sixteenth birthday. I am celebrating with my Ma and Pa, two younger brothers Caleb and Will and little sister Katie. Caleb and Will are five and Katie is three. The boys are always telling me how they want to be just like me and Katie has me wrapped around her little finger. We're setting all together eating cake, chocolate cake, my favorite and the same thing my Ma has been making me since I was nine years old and she came into my life. Before that my Pa and I had been alone since I was four years old and my own mother had been killed by indians.

Alot has changed since I was eight years old and my life changed for the better. I love my little brothers and sister and would do anything to protect them. I also love someone else but she doesn't know it. Actually I've loved her for a long time, from afar. She's here at my birthday shin dig today too, sitting a chair down from me. Katie is on my lap, trying to get all the attention and she's laughing sticking her fingers in the frosting on the cake. "Katie!" I scold. "Don't stick your fingers in your cake."

"Etan!" Katie says.

I turn red and look down at Emily. She turns to me and laughs as Katie decides to smear chocolate frosting down my cheek. I turn even redder as Emily laughs at my misfortune. _Boy _I think to myself_ Emily is going to really think that I'm wonderful letting Katie smear frosting down my face._

Ma comes and gets Katie then, scolding her and telling her it's not nice to smear frosting on her big brothers face. "Katie." Ma says. "You can't do that to Ethan."

"Etan!" Katie says again. "I wuv you Etan."

I know Katie will scream if I don't say it back so I say to her, "I love you too Katie."

I look down at Emily and and she just smiles.

Later when the adults were setting having coffee, I get up and go outside. Emily's brother Oliver and I have been friends since childhood but Oliver has taken a job and had to work this Saturday so he was not there and Alexandra was only a little older than the twins and I wasn't even sure where they were and Miss Katie was in taking a nap. I had looked at Emily as I had went out the door, kind of a silent invitation for her to follow me. When we had been younger it hadn't been odd for us to be friends nor had it been uncomfortable now for some reason that had all changed. Emily had beaus that came and courted her at her house. She was pretty though, don't get me wrong there. Emily had beautiful long golden colored hair that she always had curled and put up nice. Her blue eyes were always big and soft looking. Her skin seemed to be made of porcelin.

I was standing on the porch, looking out when I hear someone coming out. I figure it is just one of the boys coming out to follow me around as they often do, so I don't bother turning around to see who it is. I hear whomever come up beside me and when I look I am suprised to see Emily.

"Hello Ethan. Happy birthday."

"Hello Emily. Thank you." I say. Gee can you get any dumber Stabler.

"So now your older than me I guess." I hear Emily saying.

"Not by much." is my witty reply.

"I know two more weeks and I'll be sixteen,a grown up woman." Emily says. "Did you hear that Katherine Walsh is getting married?"

"No. To who?" I ask. Katherine Walsh was a girl in our class, we were set to graduate in a few months but most of us knew that we wouldn't graduate because we would take on apprenticeships, get married or go back to the farm. I planned to stay at the farm and not continue with schooling. Pa and I had already made our decision. I was lost in thought and almost missed what Emily said next.

"I'm leaving Ethan." Emily said. "Ethan?"

"Huh?"

"I said I'm leaving." Emily repeated.

That certinaly got my attention and in a hurry. "What? What do you mean your leaving? You can't leave."

"Well my parent's think that it would be for the best that I go to Philadelphia to work with my aunt there. They want me to be exposed to some culture before I get married."

"Well, what if you decide to get married while your in Philadelphia?" I ask, getting angry and not knowing why.

"That could happen but it's highly unlikely. I'll be working with my aunt in her ladies dress shop for two years and then if I decide that I would like to come back to Rock Springs, then I may." Emily said. She laid her hand on my arm. "I'll write to you." She said softly.

"Writing to me for two years is not going to be the same as talking to you whenever I want." I tell her. "So when do you leave?"

"On the train day after tomorrow."

"Boy why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask

"Because you were so wrapped up in making plans for working the ranch with your father that I didn't want to ruin that happiness I saw there." Emily said. She smiled at me then but it never reached her eyes.

"Well, I don't know what to say." I respond. I didn't know what to say, I was dumbfounded. I had planned easing my way into a relationship with Emily and then someday marrying her. I wasn't going to tell her that right now though. I would dumbly watch her go to Philadelphia.

Emily smiled at me and squeezed my arm. "I want you to say that you will be in town day after tomorrow to watch me leave and tell me good bye. I want you to miss me and I want you to promise that you will write to me as close to everyday as you can." Emily said.

Her family stepped out on to our front porch then so I didn't get an opportunity to say anything else, because her father said, "Emily, it's time to go."

"Yes Papa." Emily says to her father, Sheriff John Munch.

Her father says to me, "So next time your in town, stop at the bank."

"Why?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear that Oliver got an apprenticeship there?" John asked

"No." I say. " Tell him congratulations, for me."

"Happy birthday Ethan." Casey says as she walks out the door. She kisses me on the cheek and smiles.

"Happy birthday Ethan." Little Alexandra says. "Bye Caleb and Will."

"Bye." The twins call in unison in only the way twins can. I still wonder how they do it or if it is just a natural thing for them.

"We'll see you later Ethan." John says.

My parents step out on the porch just as the Munch family is pulling away in their surrey. My father is holding Katie. She is laying sleepily on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. Pa hands her off to Ma, tells the twins to start hauling in wood and motions for me to follow him to the barn.

As we each set down to milk a cow, my father says to me, "So John and Casey told your Ma and I that Emily is going to Philadelphia."

"Yup." Is my only response. The only other noise in the barn is the zing as the milk hits the pail.

"Your not going to try to stop her?" Pa ask.

"Kind of hard to stop her Pa. She has her mind made up and I don't want to be the reason she doesn't do something that she things that she needs to."

"That sounds like a pretty grown up decision." Pa says.

"Well you told me at the age of twelve that you considered me a man."

"That I did."

"So now that your sixteen and finished with school what do you plan to do?"

"Work the ranch with you."

"Are you planning on building a house?"

"Gee Pa, I don't think Ma would want to have to clean up two houses. If I was gettin married then I would build a house." I say. No sense to be unfair to Ma when she still has the twins and Katie to take care of.

Pa and I get done milking and take the milk and strain it and then set it in the ice house to keep it cool. It was the one thing that Pa had always wanted and finally had now.

We eat supper as a family, the twins teasing me, saying they saw me kissing Emily outside until Ma shush them and tells them if they don't eat they'll be sitting on sore bottoms. That hushes them up rather quickly.

After supper Katie wants her "Etan" to read her a story so I oblige her. She loves the story of Joseph and his coat of many colors from the Bible so that is what I read to her. She falls asleep about half way through the story, so I quit reading and kiss her head. Then I go and tell my parents that she is asleep. On my way to my room I tell the twins good night and they don't give much of a reply. They are busy doing something that I'm not sure I want to know what they are up to.

I go to my room, take out a writing tablet and begin a letter to Emily. She said she wanted me to write to her everyday but I know that when I begin to work gathering cattle with Pa I might not have time to write to her so this way I will have a supply ready.

_Dear Emily,_

_Gosh you aren't even gone yet and I already miss you. I am writing this now because once Pa and I start roundup I may not have time to write to you and you said everyday._

_I hope that you are having fun working with your aunt. What do you do there anyway? Tell me what you can, I would hate for either of us to be embarrassed._

_Everyone here is good. Will and Caleb are still the twin terrors and Katie is still Miss Katie. Ma and Pa are both busy with the ranch well Pa and I are and Ma is busy doin' what ever it is you females do. I just know that she is busy._

_I guess that is all for now. Please write to me soon._

_Forever thinking of you,_

_Ethan _

Ethan folded up the letter and stuck it in the notebook. He didn't need his brothers finding it and showing it to everyone.

He would go to town the day after tomorrow if he could get away. He would do his best to make sure he could too.

**Ok so here is the first chapter of the sequel. Let me know what you think should I continue or should I scrap the whole deal? You decide! Please R&R!**


	3. Leaving Ethan

**This is Emily's POV after they leave Ethan's birthday party. Very important now kids so pay attention. Again thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. Your reviews make me smile and you know how to get more updates just hit the little button at the end!**

**Leaving Ethan**

I go to my room as soon as we return home from the Stablers. My father had asked me what was wrong and I almost broke down and cried right there. When I told Ethan tonight that I was leaving the day after tomorrow I almost wished that he would begg me to stay, stay and marry him and become the wife of a rancher. Then I strengthend my resolve and told myself that moving to Philadelphia was what I wanted, what I had wanted for a long time, since I was a little girl.

I'm setting now, going through the thing of my childhood. I am only taking my clothes and a few other personal effects with me on the train to Philadelphia, goodnees it is funny to think that you used to have to leave Rock Springs on a stage, not a train. I set on my bed and I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I think about the look that was on Ethan's face as I looked at him and told him that I was leaving. I could see his heart breaking in his eyes. Those blue, blue eyes. I always seemed to fall in them any time I looked at him. They were so deep, so clear. What would happen in the two years that I was gone? Would he fall in love with someone else? He had asked me what I would do if I met a nice gentelman suitor in Philadelphia. I had laughed and said that I was going to there to work for my Aunt and to gain a little refinement so that I could come back to Rock Springs and settle down. I laugh at that now. I know my mother would be pleased as pie if I met someone in Philadelphia and settled there, away from Rock Springs. I know as much as she loves my father she has never loved his job or living in Rock Springs.

I have dried my tears and I am putting things in a trunk for safe keeping when my brother Oliver comes into the room. He knocks, which suprises me. "Em?" he says. I almost cry I thought Ethan was the only one who called me "Em".

"Yes Oliver."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." I reply.

"Well you just looked kind of sad when we got home. Did you and Ethan have a fight?"

"No. I told him I was leaving." I tell my brother.

"Oh." he says. "Was he upset?"

"I think so. Oliver do you ever feel like your being pushed to do something that maybe you don't want to? Like you've been told your whole life that something is so wonderful and so you do it to keep from disappointing someone else?"

Oliver sets down in my chair. The once rolly polly boy of our youth has grown to be straight and thin and tall. "Everyday."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily, I don't want to work in the bank. I don't want to become a stuffy banker with pale skin. I want to work outside, maybe at the livery stable."

"Oh Oliver! Don't let Mama or Papa here you say that."

"No it's just Mama. She wants us to be great things and so we'll oblige her because we love her. We will do what she wants us to." Oliver says. "Monday I will put a suit on and go to the bank and begin to learn all the fine things about being a banker and then I will probably marry a bankers daughter or a girl from the right side of the tracks."

"Yes I suppose. And I will go to Philadelphia and work for Auntie.

"Yes and either you will fight mother and come back to Rock Springs and be with Ethan or you will become an unhappy old maid like Auntie."

"Thank you for the encouragement Oliver!" I say, slapping his knee.

"Working in the bank won't be that bad you know. You can find other ways to get out."

"I know." Oliver says.

He leaves shortly after that and I go to my writing desk. I will need to take writing paper with me to uphold my end of my promise to Ethan, to right everyday. I know he loves me. I've known that for a long time, since I was probably just a girl of 12 but he has never tried to do anything about it. He has watched me step out with various suitors and yet he just sets back and does nothing. I wonder why, is he afraid, is he afriad that I won't return his feelings. I mean I don't know how he can't see my feeling for him when I look at him. Maybe it is just easier for girls.

My Mama comes in then and says, "Would you like any help getting ready to go to Aunt Mary Anne's?"

"No thank you." I say.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mama ask me.

"Nothing." is my reply.

"Well it certinaly doesn't look like nothing. You've looked sad ever since we left the Stablers."

"I told Ethan that I'm leaving."

"Oh. Was he upset or angry?"

"No but he looked sad Mama. Like I had just told him that the sun would never shine again."

"Oh, well you two have been friends for a long time."

"I know. Best friends."

"He'll find someone else dear. This is a good oppertunity for you!" Mama says to me. She hugs me tight and kisses my hair before she leaves.

Papa come in shortly after Mama to tell me good night. "Good night Pumpkin." He takes one look at me and says, "You don't want to go all that badly do you?"

"No Papa." I say. There is no sense in lieing to Papa.

"I can talk to your Mama, so you can stay."

"No Papa. This is a good oppertunity for me. I think it will do me good, help to convince me that what I really want is right here in Rock Springs."

Papa wraps his arms around me, "When did my girl get so grown up?"

I just smile at Papa and go into his open arms. He squeezes me hard. "You have to do what you think will make you happy. If it's going to Philadelphia then go, if it's staying here and being courted by every available boy in the country then do that. Just do what is going to make you happy sweetie." Papa says.

I go to bed shortly after that and find my dreams flooded with Ethan. The time we were kidnapped by that terrrible man and how he made a trail so that if given the oppertunity we could escape or if we weren't give the oppertunity our fathers could find us. Or Ethan getting a black eye and bloddy nose from Bobby Greene after he made a rude comment to me. Ethan was everywhere in my life.

The next day I finish packing my things, go and visit a few friends to say good bye. I have a nice supper with my family and then go to bed. I have to get up early the next day to get all my things to the train depot.

The day of my departure I rise early, dress carefully and take my things down to the front porch. I have decided to ensure myself that I'm not making a mistake by loving Ethan that I have to do this. They always say that absence makes the heart grow fonder so it will either grow fonder or it will grow forgetful. Though I am not sure that I could ever forget those blue eyes or that dark hair or that smile.

My family and I have breakfast together and then we all walk to the train depot and I'm suprised to see standing there dressed in his Sunday suit, Ethan Stabler. I feel my breath catch in my chest and hear myself gasp. My brother looks at me and mouths, "He came."

My father smiles and greets Ethan who comes up to us as we approach. "Good morning Ethan."

"Good morning Mr. John." Ethan says. "Ms. Casey, Alexandra, Oliver. Emily."

God I love the sound of my name when he says it.

I see my father motion the rest of my family on down the platform in the pretense of getting my tickets all squared away, leaving Ethan and I standing alone.

"I'm glad you came this morning." I say.

"Did you think that I wouldn't?" Ethan ask me.

"Well I didn't know if your father would need you this morning."

"No he let me go. Oh these are for you." he says thrusting a small boquet of wildflowers at me.

I smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I hope you have a nice time in Philadelphia." Ethan says, looking down and scraping the toe of his boot in the dirt. I can tell that he is nervous, probably the first time he has ever been nervous around me.

"I hope I do too. Ethan." I say moving closer to him, and laying my hand on his arm. "I'm going to miss you."

He looks up at me then. "I'm going to miss you too."

We are so close that I can see the faint stuble of whiskers on his cheeks and feel his breath on my face. His eyes, those blue eyes that I love. He removes his hat and I think, finally this boy has gotten a clue and he's going to kiss me.

Then he suprises me by pulling me into his arms and hugging me. "Take care of yourself Em."

"I will. You take care of yourself too Ethan." I say. I feel tears brimming in my eyes and hear the train coming into the depot. "I have to go now."

"Ok. Have fun. I'll write you everyday." Ethan says to me.

"Alright. Ethan." I say, I almost think about telling him I love him but I don't.

"Em?" Ethan says.

Oh god, is he going to say it me? I feel faint.

"I'll walk you up to the depot." he says.

I board the train after hugging and kissing all my family and telling them that I love them. Then I look at Ethan one last time and think, _Should I tell him? Let it out and then go?_ I decide that it woudl be silly to tell the boy, man of my dreams that I love him and then walk away from him and also imposibly cruel. So I wave one last time and board the train.

Once on the train and down the tracks a few miles I let myself go and I cry. Another girls is setting across from me and she moves to myside. "Are you ok miss?"

I wipe my eyes and smile, "Yes."

"Oh thats good. Where are you going?" she ask.

"Philadelphia, yourself?" I ask.

"I'm going there too. To a home for wayward girls."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant miss. My parents didn't want the shame of an unwed pregnant daughter."

"Oh how terrible!" I exclaim.

"What's your name?"

"Emily." I respond. "What's yours?"

"Louise Miller." the girl responds.

"How old are you Louise?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Sixteen as well. Where are you coming from?"

"Lawton." Louise told me.

I knew Lawton well, my mother and I often went there to shop. I spent the rest of my trip with Louise and even told her that I want to help her anyway I could. I thought that it was wrong for parents to send their child away when she was with child. I made it my resolution to keep the people at the home for taking Louise's child. We became fast friends and I then felt that I was going to Philadelphia for a reason. Even if it meant leaving Ethan for two years.


	4. A Day of Sadness

**Hello to all. Ok I realize now that I made a boo boo with ages and thank you to the person that pointed out--it was rach or jess i just can't remember who but you know who you are so thank you! I didn't change it though cause I'm lazy. No more POV chapters for a while, but you are going to see a little more SVU type stuff with Louise. She is going to be special so pay attention to her! Oh and I decided that Ethan plays the guitar he learned how somewhere in that 5 years that I didn't write about. So enjoy this next year my friends and thanks for the Reviews they make me sooooo happy.**

**Tears and Smiles**

Olivia listened to her oldest son that evening setting on the porch. He was strumming on his guitar and it sounded sad and lonesome. "He sounds so sad." she commented to her husband.

"I know but these are one of the things that a young man has to go through in his life." Elliot said. He wished there was something that he could do but there wasn't. This was a struggle that Ethan would have to face on his own.

"Still isn't there some way that we could help him?" Olivia asked as she washed the dishes and listened to the sound of the guitar. Even Katie felt the sadness in the music.

She came to her mother and clutched her skirts, "Ma!" she cried. "Tell Etan to not play such sad music."

"Katie, sweetie, go to Pa for now. Ma is busy." Olivia said. She had thought that the twins had been bothersome but Katie always seemed to need or want something. "Elliot take Katie, she's been fussing all day and Ethan's music is just making it worse."

"Come here Katie." Elliot said. He picked his daughter up and snuggled her into his shoulder. "It's ok sweetie. Ethan just misses Emily."

"Emily?" Katie asked. "Where did she go?"

"To a big city." Elliot replied.

Ethan sat on the porch slowly strumming let his music say the things that he knew that he never could. The things that he knew he would never be able to say to his parents or to Emily. He had wanted to tell her so badly this morning that he loved her and wanted her to stay. Instead he had stood there stupidly holding that little boquet of flowers the last of the year. Now he sat in the chilly evening on his porch strumming on his guitar. He wished that Emily was a mind reader so that she could just look at him and know what he was thinking and feeling. His parents seemed to be able to do that. Or he wished he was like the twins or Katie they didn't seem to have trouble expressing themselves. He stopped strumming and went into the house. His Ma was finishing up the dishes and his Pa was setting rocking Katie. She looked at him with big brown eyes over their Pa's shoulder. "Etan, will you play a song?" she asked.

"Sure little one." Ethan said. "What would you like me to play?"

"Pop goes the wesel." Katie said.

"Ok. Only one time though because you have to go to bed." Ethan said. He knew his sister loved the song because she liked the way that Ethan could make the strings on the guitar pop like a weasel popping his head out of a hole. Every time he did she would squeal with delight. Ethan played the song and Katie was happy. When he finished she got down out of Elliot's lap and came to Ethan.

"Thank you Etan." She said. "Night Pa. Night Ma. Night Etan." She kissed her big brother and then went to her room.

"Night Katie." Ethan said.

"Good night sweetie." Elliot said. "I'll be up to tuck you in soon."

"Ok Katie, lets go get changed for bed." Olivia said. She followed her daughter up the stairs and out of the room, leaving Elliot and Ethan alone.

"Are you alright son?" Elliot asked, quietly.

"Yes Pa." Ethan said.

"That music from outside sounded awful solemn tonight." Elliot replied.

"I was just wishin' Pa. Wishin' I would have said some things that I didn't. Now I have to wait two years to say them."

"Well they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Elliot said. "I know I had some things that I wished I had said to your Ma before she died. I've never told anyone this, but your Ma and I weren't on the best of terms when she passed on."

"What do you mean Pa?" Ethan asked. He had thought that his Pa and real Ma had had the perfect marriage.

"Well we had a fight that morning before she died. I-I found out that the baby your Ma was carrying, well it wasn't mine. I can guarantee that my marriage to her wasn't anything like my marriage to Olivia." Elliot told him.

"Well I." Ethan stopped. "Pa if I tell you this you won't tell another living soul will you?"

"You have my word."

"I love her Pa. I love Emily and she left and while I miss her, I'm also mad at her Pa. I'm mad that she left me to go to Philadelphia when she could have stayed here with me." Ethan said, tears in his eyes. It was the first time in a good many years that he had cried, at least in front of his Pa.

"Well you know son." Elliot began. "You really never had any claim on her." Elliot hated to point that out to his son when he was in such obvious pain but he knew that it had to be done.

"You think I don't know that Pa!" Ethan nearly shouted, then he remembered that Katie and the boys were asleep upstairs. "I wanted to court her Pa, I did but she had so many damned suitors that there was no way I could get a chance. And she always looked to me as her friend, I was always just her friend." The tears flowed freely now as he told his father all the things that had been jumbled up inside him for so long.

Elliot went to his son and wrapped his arms around him. "Let it out son." Elliot said.

Olivia came down the stairs then and watched as Elliot comforted their son. She stayed in the shadows until Ethan's tears subsided and he had wiped his eyes. Then she came down. "Everyone up stairs is all tucked in and asleep."

"That's good." Elliot said.

"Well I'll be turnin' in now Pa and Ma." Ethan said. He kissed his mother and went up the stairs.

Elliot and Olivia didn't say anything to each other. Elliot knew that Olivia had witnessed Ethan's breakdown and he also knew that he didn't have to tell Olivia anything because she already knew.

Emily was getting tired of setting on the train but it was a little better thanks to Louise. They had quickly become friends and had shared bits and pieces of their lives. Only Emily was sure that there was something that Louise was leaving out and she certinaly knew that she was leaving out the part about Ethan. She just couldn't talk about him right now. She thought about him though. His smile, his laugh, how he adored his younger siblings, and his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Louise asked her. Emily was quickly learning that Louise was very forthright and came out and said what she thought and felt.

"Someone from back home." Emily replied.

"A boy?" Louise asked. Her green eyes shining.

"No." Emily said and smiled.

"You are too." Louise said. "You know I only ever loved one boy."

"Oh. Is he the father of your child?" Emily asked.

"No." Louise said. "He died with the fever a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry." Emily said. "That must have been very hard for you."

"It was." Louise said. "I think that I can trust you so I will tell you about this baby."

"Alright." Emily said. She laid her hands in her lap and turned towards her new friend. "Go ahead."

"It was about four months ago. I was walking home from town when this man came out along side of the road. He grabbed me up quicker than you could blink an eye and pulled me back into the bushes with. Once there he forced himself on to me. I couldn't fight him off, he was too big and to strong. Then a couple months ago I started getting sick in the morning. My Ma took me to the doc in town and he said that I was pregnant. My parents weren't to happy. I tried to tell them what happened but they didn't believe me. That was when they decided to send me away. They brought me to Rock Springs and put me on the train today and here I am."

Emily took her new friends hand, "It's ok Louise. I will help you once we get to Philadelphia. I am sure that I can get my aunt to give you a job in the shop and you can have your baby and then you will come back to Rock Springs with me when I go back."

"What about my baby?" Louise asked. She didn't know why but she wanted to keep her child even though he or she hadn't been concieved under the best of circumstances. "It may sound crazy but I want to keep him or her."

"I understand. That is why we are going to tell my aunt that you were married and your husband died with the fever, leaving you alone and pregnant. I'll tell her we met on the train and that you were going to give your baby up for adoption but I convinced you not to. Then when I go home I'll find you someplace to work in Rock Springs. You'll never need your family again, Louise." Emily said, her blue eyes shining as she took Louise hands in her own.

"Oh thank you Emily. I appreciate that, I appreciate that so much." Louise said.

The girls fell asleep after that and when they awoke they awoke to a bustling depot. They were in Philadelphia.


	5. Hittin' The Trail

**Alright kiddies. This is chapter 4 and I don't know if we'll hear much from Emily. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and enthusiasim for this story. **

**Hittin' the Trail**

The next morning at breakfast Elliot looked across the table at his oldest son and said, "Ethan, I would like you to go with the men I've hired to take the steers into Dodge City."

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Elliot! You want to send our son into Dodge City? Why that is the most notorious town on the plains!"

"Darlin' he'll be fine. The trail boss has assured me that he will keep our boy out of the saloons and that they will be home after the cattle are sold." Elliot said, laying his hand across his wifes. "Besides they are going to Dodge well before the big trail heards come in." Then he turned back to Ethan, "You'll be gone for a month son, two weeks over with the cattle and about two weeks back."

"When do I leave Pa?" Ethan asked.

"Day after tomorrow. Enough time for you to write to Emily and tell her she won't be gettin' a letter for a while." Elliot said. He thought that being gone for a month would help his son and keep him from getting any crazy ideas, such as leaving to go to Philadelphia to find Emily.

Ethan knew that the next two day would be long as they would be out on the range rounding up their cattle. They didn't have a spread the size of some of the other folks around them but it was good enough for them. Ethan knew that someday he would be able to buy his own land and build a house on it and live there with his own family, if she ever came back. That thought made him sad. He looked at his father and said, "Alright Pa. I'll go."

"No!" Olivia cried. "Elliot this is insane! You can't send a boy out with those men."

"Liv! It will be fine. Tom will take good care of Ethan. He promised me that." Elliot said.

Shortly after breakfast Elliot and Ethan saddled up and rode away from the house. Olivia was mad as a wet hen at Elliot but he knew that she would settle down after a while. "Ma was awfull mad at you Pa." Ethan observed.

"I know, but she'll get over it." Elliot said.

Olivia spent the day with her three younger children. "William Stabler you get down here right this instant!" she hollered to one of the twins. He had just thrown dirt all over Katie as she played outside.

"What Ma?" Will asked.

"Why did you throw dirt all over your sister?"

"I didn't mean to Ma." Will said, dragging his toe in the dirt.

"Well your Pa is going to tan your hide when he gets home." Olivia said. She blew out a breath. She couldn't understand why the twins had been so naughty today. Finally she gathered all three of them and made them come into the house. "Alright you three." she said "You will all go to your rooms for the rest of the afternoon."

The children went to their rooms and the while the twins were in theirs they talked. "This isn't fair!" Caleb said to his brother. "You should be nicer to Katie and then we wouldn't get it to trouble."

"I told Ma I didn't mean to hit her with that dirt." Will said. He sat down on the bed and let his lower lip jut out. " I wish we were older so that we can go with Pa and Ethan. Boy Ethan gets to have all the fun!"

"Shh. I hear Ma comin' now." Caleb said.

The two boys laid down on their beds and pretended to be asleep. The heard their mother come and open their door and look in. "I know you two aren't asleep." She said.

"Aww, Ma." Caleb said, sitting up on the bed. "We were doin' what you told us too."

"I know but I have a chore for you two." Olivia said to her twin boys. She loved them but they drove her nuts as well.

"What?" they said together.

"I want you to go to the barn and get the hoes and then come back and I'll tell you." Olivia replied. "Be quiet when you leave the house though. Katie is asleep."

The boys left the house as quietly as was possible for two six year old boys to do anything and went to the barn to get the hoes. They came back and Olivia was waiting by the garden patch for them. "Ok you two. I want you to hoe all the dead old weeds out of this garden and then I want you to go and hoe the weeds out of the trees." Olivia said.

"Yes Ma." They again said together. They set to work and Olivia didn't hear another thing from them again all afternoon.

Ethan and Elliot had been riding hard all day. It was hot and Ethan could feel the sweat running down his back and into the waist band of his pants. He took his canteen off his saddle horn and took a long drink. By five o'clock that evening they had most of the Stabler cattle rounded up and they were just sorting out the brands of other ranches.

When they finished they drove the Stabler cattle back to their home ranch where they would prepare them to go to town. Elliot just hoped that the snows would hold off until Ethan and Tom were able to get the cattle to Dodge and get home again.

When he and Ethan got home that night it was starting to get dark and Elliot smiled when he saw that Olivia had put the boys to work that day. "Let's put the horses up son and then go have some supper."

When they came in, Olivia was cooking supper and was working on the boys reading with them from an old school book of Ethan's. "Guess what Ethan?" Caleb asked.

"What Caleb?" Ethan said looking at his little brother.

"We get to start school after you leave."

"Oh." Ethan said. "Are you and Will going to be riding to school everyday?"

"Yes." Caleb said. He wanted to go to school, Will he wasn't so sure about.

"What about you Will?" Ethan asked.

"Nope. I don't need no schoolin'." Will said from his place at the table.

"That right there proves that you do young man." Olivia said. She set supper on the table and then went to her husband. She kissed him and asked, "How was your day dear?"

"Good. We got a lot done so I feel satisfied." Elliot said. "After tomorrow Ethan and Tom and the boys will all be set to go."

"Well that's good to hear." Olivia said. She had since gotten over being mad at Elliot for sending Ethan on the trail ride with the other men. "Katie, sit up straight honey." She said.

"Yes Ma." Katie said. "Etan are wu leeving?"

"Yes Miss Katie." Ethan answered his little sister.

"Awre wu going to be gone a long time?" Katie asked.

"No sweetie. About a month. I promise to bring you a present though ok." Ethan said.

"Otay!" Katie's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you going to bring us something too?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" Caleb cried after his brother.

"Yes, I promise." Ethan said.

That night after he had spent the evening with his brothers and sister. They liked to play with little blocks of wood and the little train that Elliot had made for them on the sitting room floor, Ethan went up to his room. He decided that he needed to write Emily a letter and let her know that he was doing alright and that he was going to be gone for about a month helping Tom drive cattle to Dodge City. He could travel too, he thought to himself.

He sat down at his desk and took out a sheet of paper. How would he begin this letter? Ok Ethan pretty obvious, Dear Emily would be a good start.

_Dear Emily,_

_I just wanted to write and see that you were well. I guess you are because you haven't written to me yet. I have been being kept very busy here at the ranch. Pa and I just finished rounding up our cattle and tomorrow we are going to get them ready to be trailed to Dodge City. I am going this year so I will be gone for about a month. I know it will probably take that long for you to get this but I still wanted you to know._

_I hope you are enjoying your time at your aunts and learning how to be a lady of the city. I wish I could say a lot of things but I can't because your not here for me to say them too. So I guess I will keep them to myself until you return._

_I do miss you though. Caleb and Will will be starting school soon so they won't be at home driving Ma crazy, they'll just been driving some poor teacher crazy. I think that she is new this year and young. I saw her at church a while ago but didn't talk to her. Maybe I'll have to. To keep her from kicking the boys out of school, you see. Well write to me soon, I'll be waiting._

_All my best,_

_Ethan_

After he signed the letter he put it in an envelope and addressed it to Miss Emily Munch and the address that Emily had given him the day that she left. He hadn't even been in to see Oliver at the bank yet, he supposed that he could go when he returned from the trail drive. He was actually excited about the trail drive. He laid the letter on his desk so that he could give it to his Ma and have her put it in the mail for him or give it to the mail carrier when he came by. He knew that it would take a while for it get to Emily but he was glad that he had written her.

He crawled into bed and hoped that it wasn't to cold tomorrow while they worked cattle tomorrow. It had been chilly today while they worked and he didn't want to see snow while he was gone.

The next day they worked cattle all day and by the time they came in he was tired. He looked on his desk and saw that his Ma had taken it when she came up that day. He smiled and let his tired body fall into bed. Tomorrow at daylight he left, so he had hugged his brothers and sister tonight before they went to bed as they wouldn't see him.

Daylight came way too soon for Ethan. His father came and roused him out of sleep and he was sure that he wasn't going to make it through the day. He dressed and went down stairs to a hearty breakfast that his mother had made for him. He ate the mash, eggs, bacon and biscuits that she had made and put he biscuit sandwhiches into his saddle bags because she was sure that he would starve on the trail if he didn't. He wrapped a clean pair of pants and shirt into his saddle bags as well.

After he kissed and hugged his mother and told her that he loved her he went outside to his waiting horse. His Pa must have felt bad for him and saddled up "Blue" for him. He talked to his Pa for a few minutes and then they shook hands and Ethan mounted up and he was off with Tom, George, Slim, Dusty and Cook. Cook was their cook and kid of a grimy looking fellow but Tom assured him that Cook was a good cook and to not let his appearance fool anyone. Slim and Dusty were about Ethan's age and the three were soon friends.

They trailed the cattle for about twenty miles that day just to get them out of their home territory. Once they were all bedded down the men all came in for chuck . Slim, Dusty and Ethan all sat down together and right away the two older boys started in on him. "So" Slim said, "You boys have a gal."

"Yup." Dusty said.

"No." Ethan replied.

Both Slim and Dusty looked at him, "What a good lookin' young buck like you and no gal?"

"Nope. She took off." Ethan said. Then he related the whole tale about Emily leaving to his new friends.

"That's pitiful." Slim said. "You know the only reason I'm on this trip is so I can get enough money to ask my gal to marry me."

"Me too." Dusty said.

"That's great guys." Ethan said.

"Yeah well it don't sound like things are so great for you."

That night Ethan had the first guard of the cattle and he rode slowly around them singing. Cowboys sang to their cattle to settle them. He sang all the cowboy songs that he could think off and he and Slim would pass each other. "Well she didn't leave ya cause ya can't sing." Slim said during one of their passings.

"No. No she didn't."

Soon it was Slim and Ethan's turn to turn in and as Ethan lay on the cold, hard ground he looked up at the stars. They seemed to be so close to him that he could touch them. When they twinkled they made him think of Emily and how her eyes always sparkled and looked so pretty. He wondered what she was doing tonight. She should be in Philadelphia by now. Was she enjoying herself? Did she like all the hustle and bustle of the big city? Had she made new friends?

He went to sleep with thoughts of Emily in his head running round and round.


	6. Philadelphia

**I have nothing to say! Love your reviews keep em comin! This is Emily's chapter.**

**Philadelphia**

When the girls woke up they were pulled up to the depot in Philadelphia. Emily shook Louise. "Louise, look where here!"

Louise who was still a little sleepy yawned and said, "I see."

The girls got off the train when the car man came down the aisle. "All for Philadelphia get off here." he said.

The girls stood and smoothed their skirts and went out on to the platform. Emily looked for her bags and was suprised to see that Louise only had one. "Lou, you only have one bag?"

"That's all they would let me leave with." the girl said. "It's ok. I'll make do."

Emily was gathering her four bags up when an older woman who looked like her mother came running up to her. "Emily? Little Emily Munch?"

"Aunt Mary Anne!" Emily cried as she opened her arms wide to the older woman. "How are you?"

"I'm fine dear. The question is how are you after that dreadful ride from Rock Springs?"

"Oh it was wonderful Auntie. Auntie I have someone I would like for you to meet." Emily said, grabing Louise's hand and pulling her forward. "This is Louise, my friend. She needed to get away after her husband passed away."

"Oh I didn't realize that you had friends that were already married dear." Aunt Mary Anne said.

"Yes, Louise married young, her husband planned to farm in Rock Springs but then he came down with the fever." Emily said. Her aunt had a soft heart and Emily knew that that story would get to her the fastest.

"Why you poor dear!" Mary Anne exclaimed. "Well I'm glad that you came with Emily here. You need to get away from those horrid memories."

"There's more Auntie." Emily said, looking down.

"What dear?" Mary Anne said, looking concerned.

Emily moved closer to her aunt so that no one would over hear. "Louise is with child as well. She didn't find out until after her husband passed on."

Mary Anne covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "Oh my dear heavens! Then she must come with us. Emily, we must help this girl!"

Emily hugged her aunt then, "I knew you would see things my way Auntie."

"Well it's just terrible." Aunt Mary Anne said. "Oh, Emily dear, a letter came for you. It's waiting for you at the house."

"Really?" Emily said. Then she saw her aunt's driver come up to them so she said, "Hello Howard. Our bags are there."

"Hello Miss Emily." Howard said.

"Howard," Emily said while he gathered their bags. "This is Louise, she's coming with us."

"Oh, its nice to meet you Miss Louise." Howard said.

"It's very nice to meet you Howard." Louise said, giving a small curtsey.

They arrived at her Aunt's house about twenty minutes later and Emily heard Louise give a small gasp. Each girl was given a room that was close together so that they could get settled. Once Louise unpacked her small bag she went into Emily's room. "This is the biggest house I've ever been in." She said.

"I thought you were in awe when we pulled up." Emily said. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Auntie never married and she never had children. She had a serious beau once but when he found out how independent she was he backed off. So she opened her ladies dress shop. She started out making all the dresses on her own but now she employees several women that now sew the dresses for her."

"So what will we be doing for her?" Louise asked.

"We won't be sewing. No Auntie hires uhm, I hate saying this Louise, she hires lower class women to sew the dresses. No, we'll be working in the shop, helping doing the fitting, picking out styles with the shoppers." Emily said. She hated using the terms lower class and upper class because she felt that she was no better than a farmers wife or the wife of the president of the United States.

"Goodness that sounds like quite a job!" Louise said.

"It is. Like I said, Auntie was starting this dress shop when it was very uncommon for women to be working let alone business owners. Now she has prospered, has this beautiful house, a maid and butler and her driver, Howard."

"This is such a beautiful house, Emily." Louise said. Then remembering what she had come into the room for, "Was your letter from your beau?"

"Louise!" Emily exclaimed. "I don't have a beau. No the letter was from my friend Ethan."

"What did it say?" Louise asked.

So Emily read the letter to her new friend.

_Dear Emily,_

_Gosh you aren't even gone yet and I already miss you. I am writing this now because once Pa and I start roundup I may not have time to write to you and you said everyday._

_I hope that you are having fun working with your aunt. What do you do there anyway? Tell me what you can, I would hate for either of us to be embarrassed._

_Everyone here is good. Will and Caleb are still the twin terrors and Katie is still Miss Katie. Ma and Pa are both busy with the ranch well Pa and I are and Ma is busy doin' what ever it is you females do. I just know that she is busy._

_I guess that is all for now. Please write to me soon._

_Forever thinking of you,_

_Ethan _

**"**Sounds to me like he is more than a friend Em." Louise said.

"Em." Emily said. "He's been the only one to ever call me that."

"Really?" Louise said. "You my dear, I believe have a beau and don't know it."

"Oh Lou! You are so silly. I think Ethan would have said something if he wanted to be my beau! I mean I went with plenty of boys back home and he never once came around. We're just friends!"

"Ok, so tell me about this friend." Louise asked. She kew that she didn't have anything to brag about she was just a seventeen year old pregnant girl so she would live through her friend.

"Well his name is Ethan Elliot Stabler. He's tall and he has the most beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. I have his picture in my handbag if you would like to see it."

"Well of course get it out!" Louise said.

Emily retireved her hand bag from the top of the bureua and took out Ethan's picture. She held it out to Louise. "That's him."

"Oh, he's very handsome. Solemn looking though." Louise said.

"Yes he is at that." Emily said. " His letter makes me sad though."

"Do you miss him?" Louise asked.

"Yes. He was my best friend."

"Girls!" Mary Anne called up the stairs. "Dinner is ready."

The girls went down the stairs, after Emily left Ethan's picture on the mirror. She wanted to see him everyday. Mary Anne always put out a wonderful dinner and the girls were happy to see that she was serving her best fare tonight. "Oh Auntie! This smells wonderful!" Emily said. Then she saw the kindly housekeeper that took care of her aunt's home. "Mrs. Quinn! How good to see you!" Emily said.

"Emily, dear!" Mrs. Quinn said. "I'm so glad that your here sweetheart." The elderly woman hugged Emily.

"Mrs. Quinn, this is my friend, Louise. She's going to stay here with us."

"It's very nice to meet you Louise. I'm Emma Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you two Mrs. Quinn." Louise said.

The girls sat down to a wonderful dinner of roast pork, boiled potatoes and fresh green beans. After a good meal and good conversation the girls retired to their rooms. Emily could tell that Louise was tired and when they made it to the top of the stairs Emily said to her, "Get a good night's rest Lou. You have that little one to think about now."

"I will Emily. Oh and thank you. I appreciate all you've done."

Emily hugged her new friend and watched her go to her room. Then she went to her own and took out a piece of paper and the pen that her aunt had in the desk. She needed to write to Ethan, so that he would know that she had reached Philadelphia safely. She sat and looked at the blank page. She had so much that she wanted to say but she didn't know where to start. So she started with Louise.

_My dearest Ethan,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I had a nice trip to Philadelphia and I made a new friend on the way there. Her name is Louise and she is a young unwed mother. Oh Ethan her story is so sad. She was rapped by a man and her parents turned her away, so I came up with a story that will keep her safe. She was married young and her husband died of the fever before she found out that she was pregnant. She is about four months along Ethan and I am doing all I can to help her out. Please don't say anything about her Ethan. She plans to come back to Rock Springs with me when we are finished here with Auntie so I don't want her cover to be blown._

_Auntie is doing well. She has all the fine things that a fine lady would want except a husband. Though I don't think that Auntie really wants a husband. She always says that she is too old now._

_You are doing round up now, how exciting! I hope that you are being safe. I will worry about you until I hear from you again._

_Please write again soon._

_Always,_

_Emily_

The next morning the girls rose early and Emily let Louise borrow one of her dresses to go to the dress shop until they could get her a couple of more. She could no longer wear a corset due to her expanding waist line but Emily's dress kept it covered nicely. They went to breakfast with Emily's aunt and then they all got into the buggy and Howard drove them down to the main street where Mary Anne's shop was located. Louise and Emily got out and were in awe. The window was full of beautiful dresses, hats and shoes. Mary Anne unlocked the door and usherd them in. They weren't to open the shop for another half an hour so they used the time for Mary Anne to show the girls around the shop and explain to them what they would be doing. She would run the till and they would help the customers with fittings, chosing dresses of the rack or selecting dresses that they would like to have made for themselves. When they weren't busy they could tidy up and dust.

Louise and Emily just smiled at each other as they ooed and awed at all the beautiful dresses in the shop. At exactly eight o'clock Mary Anne opened the shop and a few minutes later Louise and Emily got their first customer of the day. From then on it was a steady flow of people. Both girls were suprised at the number of ladies that came in and bought new dresses. They even had a girl come in and ask about a wedding dress! This made Emily's thoughts turn towards Ethan for some reason and she shook her head to make them go away.

Ladies and even little girls came in all day and by the end of the day both girls were very tired. "Oh Auntie! How do you do this every day?" Emily asked her aunt on the way home that evening.

"You'll get used to it my dears." Mary Anne said. "How lucky you were to get that wedding dress order! That girl is from a very wealthy upper class family and I wasn't sure that she would choose my shop."

"Yes, her wedding gown is going to be very beautiful." Louise said. "I remember my wedding gown. It was my most precious possesion but when my husband died of the fever we had to burn everything in our house to get rid of it."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. I was wondering why you had so few possesions." Mary Anne said.

"Yes." Louise said.

When they returned home both girls ate a light meal and retired to their rooms. Louise said that she was extremely tired and all the standing was hard on her back. So Emily went to her room and sat down to write another letter to Ethan. Her aunt had mailed the one she wrote the night before for her this morning.

_Dear Ethan,_

_Well you asked what I do in the dress shop-- I sell dresses silly boy. Today we had a girl come in and order a beautiful wedding gown. Oh Ethan you should see it! I know that it probably wouldn't mean as much to you as it will this girl or even Louise and I but it really is beautiful. If my own wedding gown is even half as beautiful as her's I will be very happy. It is so pretty._

_Along with the dresses we sell hats and ladies unmentionables so I won't mention them. Haha I made a funny. I hope you are laughing and getting over being so solemn my tough guy!_

_I hope the round up is over and you and your father are just getting things ready for winter. It has been very cold here in Philadelphia and I believe that it is colder here than it is in Kansas. I miss home right now. I have not written to Mama or Papa for fear that I would ask to come home. Louise is making thins easier for me but it is still not the same. I miss you and Oliver and Alexandra and even the twins and Katie._

_Please tell your Ma and Pa that I said hello and I will write you again tomorrow. Take care dear Ethan._

_Always,_

_Emily_

Emily folded the letter and put it into the addressed envelope and prepared it to be mailed by her aunt the next day. Then she turned down her bed and climbed in. She went to sleep with thoughts of Ethan in her head.


	7. To Dodge and Home

**To Dodge and Back**

Ethan lay in his bedroll a few miles further down the trail three days after he left home. He never knew that you could get so tired but he supposed that is what happened when you rode all day from sun up to sun down. He also couldn't live down the constant teasing he bore from Slim, Dusty and now even George. Though George was an old cowboy. His legs were bowed and you could tell that he had spent a lot of hours in the saddle. Slim had also given in and told Dusty and Ethan his real name. It was Frances Richard Taft but at the age of ten most folks had began to call him Slim due to his long, lanky body. The boys had also discoverd that Ethan could play the guitar and they willed away the hours of the night listening to him play. Ethan even learned a few new songs and he he felt some of the soulfullness leaving his songs. He still missed Emily and wondered if he had any letters from her at home.

Then the snows came. It was their fourth day on the trail and the snow began to fall. Slim rode up beside Ethan, "Your Pa sure was crazy to wait this long to trail out his cattle."

"I know!" Ethan shouted to heard over the howling wind. They stopped and were stopped for a day and a half before they could start again. Then they had to spend time gathering up the cattle that had strayed. Luckily they hadn't lost any in the storm. They were moving down the trail on the fifth day when Tom rode up, "Ethan, son, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes sir."

"I heard you talkin in yoursleep last night and thrashin' around. Are you doin' ok."

"Yes, sir, I guess. What was I sayin'?"

"You kept callin' out. A name, Emily I think."

Ethan felt himself redden. "Yes sir. She's a girl from home."

"Oh is she your gal?" Tom asked.

"No, no. She left and went to Philadelphia."

"I'm sorry to hear that son." Tom said and rode away.

That left Ethan with his own thoughts for most of the day. Until that evening when Tom told the boys. "Well boys, we should be in Dodge in three or four more days if we don't get more snow."

"Whoooooo-wweee!" Slim yelled. "I can't wait until we get to Dodge City!"

"Slim, settle down. We aren't going to spend much time in Dodge. Just long enough to sell the cattle and then we have to head home. We can load our horses on one of the cattle cars and ride the train back to Rock Springs." Tom said.

That made Ethan feel better. They wouldn't be riding home in all the snow. That also settled Slim down. He had been having visions of saloons and painted girls and the whole sheebang so Tom had kind of killed all of his dreams.

Five days later they rode in to Dodge. Ethan still couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in town. The streets were always muddy and rutted. They run the cattle into the pens down by the train depot and Ethan decided that next year his Pa would be shipping cattle when all the other ranchers did no more waiting until the last minute. Tom and Cook had discussed it and Cook would be staying in Dodge for the winter now while the rest of them loaded their horses on a cattle car and rode back to Rock Springs. "Ok boys." Tom said when the last steer passed through the gate and it was shut. "You can all do a little funin' or what ever you need to. I want you younger boys to stay out of them saloons and away from them painted gals!" Then to Slim and Dusty in particular he said, "You two I know have gals waitin at home for you!" He yelled as the three took off down the street.

"Well where you boys want to go first?" Slim asked.

"The store I guess. We can't go anywhere else." Dusty said. "I better get a present for my gal."

"Yeah I better do that do." Slim conceded. "Who you have to get somethin' for?" he asked directing the question at Ethan.

"My brothers and sister, my Ma wants somethin' and I think I'll get somethin' for Em." Ethan said.

"Who Em?" Dusty asked as they walked along a street called Front Street.

"She a gal that I know." Ethan said, hoping that they would let is go at that.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a gal." Dusty said, as the walked down the street towards a resturant to get a bite of grub.

"Well," Ethan started. How was he supposed to answer it. "She's a gal that I like, so I thought I would get her a present and send it to her."

After a bit to eat they walked down to the store and persued the aisles. Ethan found a doll that he thought that Katie would like. She didn't have a real one. He also found a couple of things that he was sure that his brothers would like. Then for his mother he found a pretty little glass vase. He had the store keeper Mr. Jonas wrap it up for him in paper. For his father he found a book that he knew that he would like to read. Then he went to the jewlery counter. He had never looked at jewlery before and he got nervous when the store keeper, Mr. Jonas, came up. "Are you looking for something special son?"

"Yes sir, I am. Something for a special girl."

"Oh are you thinking a ring or maybe a locket?"

"Can you show me the lockets please?" Ethan asked.

Mr. Jonas showed him a selection of lockets and Ethan finally choose a small oval shaped one. It was pretty and had some etching on it. He thought Emily would like it and maybe that woud convey to her with out him having to say it that he liked her, a lot.

That night Tom got them all rooms at the Dodge House and Ethan slept in a real bed for the first time in almost three weeks. He was suprised at how much he wanted to get home. He supposed that he missed his siblings and his parents but he also felt an ache in his heart. He hadn't recieved any letters from Emily. He hoped that there were some waiting for him when he got there. That would make him happy. He leaned back against the pillows and smiled that it was soft feathers beneth him and not the hard ground. They had did well on the sale of the cattle and he was sure that his parents would be happy with the check that they would be recieving soon.

The next morning Tom and the boys loaded their horses one of the cattle cars and boarded the train. In a few hours they would be back in Rock Springs. Ethan sat close to the window and looked out. In a few hours he would be home and he could write to Emily and send her the gift that he bought her.

Six hours later the train pulled up to depot in Rock Springs. Slim shook Ethan awake and said, "Hey bub, we're here. We're home."

Ethan got up and off the train and unloaded the blue roan horse that he had left on four weeks earlier. He mounted him and after saying goodbye to Slim and Dusty rode out of town. They had all vowed to get back together in the spring when the snow was gone and before all the summer work began.

An hour later he rode up in front of his families barn and soon heard the whooping of his younger brothers. "Ethan!" he heard them yell together. "Ethan! Your home!"

Caleb reached him first and flung his arms around his older brothers waist. "We missed you Ethan."

Ethan wrapped his arms around Caleb and lifted him up onto Blue. "I missed you guys too."

"Ethan! I want up too Ethan." Will hollered.

Ethan stopped and lifted Will on to the horse and let his brothers ride him into the barn. Once there he took his brothers down and unsaddled his weary horse. Then he instructed the boys to rub him down while he fixed some oats for his horse and a bucket of water.

Once finished the boys all plodded back to the house through the snow. "Are you guys behavin' at school?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Well you know if you aren't I have to send your gifts from Dodge back."

"No!" Will cried. "We've been real good."

Ethan laughed at him and they went into the house, which to Ethan was heavenly warm. "Ma look who's here!" Caleb shouted.

"Caleb you don't need to shout." Olivia said as she came up to Ethan. She wrapped her arms around her oldest son. "How are you son?"

"Good Ma." Ethan said.

Katie ran in to the room then. "Etan!" she squealed. "I missed you Etan!"

Ethan kneeled down and took his little sister in his arms. "How are you Miss Katie?" he asked.

"I wuv you Etan." Katie said.

"I love you too." Ethan responded.

His father came in from the sitting room to see what all the commotion was about. "Ethan! Son it's so good to see you home."

"It's good to see you too Pa." Ethan said. He took his coat and hat off. "Ma is supper ready?"

"We already ate Ethan, but I can warm something for you."

"That would be good Ma." Ethan said as he sat down at the table.

"Son, these came for you while you were gone." Elliot said, as he laid two envelopes on the table.

Ethan knew that they were from Emily so he did not open them. He would read them later in his room. While he ate he told his parents about their time on the trail and about Slim and Dusty. Then he handed out his gifts to his family and then he told his family that he was tired and was going to his room. Once there he tore into the envelopes and read the first letter and then the second. She missed him! That was something anyway. She missed him!

He quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write.

_Dear Emily,_

_I have just returned home from the trail. What a grueling month that was but I made some really good friends while I was out there too. Their names are Slim and Dusty and they are just about the nicest fellows you could meet. Both were there trying to make some money before they get married later this year. It seems everyone is doing that these days._

_I hope everything is going well for you and your friend with your aunt. I sure do miss you too Emily. I haven't really had anyone to talk to other than the fellows since you left so it was nice spending time with them._

_Dodge City wasn't really what I thought that it was. I suppose it is different if you are there during another time of year. I also brought you a gift back from Dodge City. I wanted it to be something special but if you don't like it you can just send it back to me or throw it away. I guess I just wanted to get you somethin' and let you know that I was thinkin about you. I wish you were comin' home sooner rather than later but I guess that is one wish that won't come true._

_Anyway, let me know what you think of your gift. I'm thinkin of you._

_With warm thoughts,_

_Ethan_

Ethan folded the letter, put the locket in the envelope and sealed it up. He hoped that it made it to Philadelphia safely.

**Ok get done owwing and awwing and review!**


	8. A Silver Locket

**A fuzzy wuzzy chapter for your enjoyment. Awww.**

**A Silver Locket**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SVU characters but I do own everyone else. Hehehehe!**

(Emily's POV)

I hold the letter from Ethan in my hands feeling the bulge under the paper. What on earth could he have sent me?

"Emily dear who's your letter from?" Auntie asks me.

"A friend from home." is the only reply that I can make. I know that if Auntie thinks that there is someone special waiting for me back in Rock Springs she would tell my mother to be damned and send me directly back there on the train with Lou in tow.

I feel my friend's eyes upon me, their green depths knowing and making me nervous. I can't wait until we're back to Auntie's house so that I can go to my room and read my letter from Ethan. Alone.

When we reach the house, I jump out of Auntie's carriage as soon as it stops and run up to the house. I know that Auntie will scold me later for not waiting for Howard to come and help me down and for being unlady like but I can't help it. It is killing me not knowing what lies in that brown envelope. I need to be alone now, to read Ethan's word and cry and feel my heart shattering into a million little pieces because I can't be with him right now.

My hands shake as I remove my heavy wool winter cloak and hat. Then I sit down in the window seat so that I can look out the window at the bare trees and all the snow that reminds me so much of my Kansas home. I open the letter from the end and remove the paper first. Just one page, so like Ethan. He always did hate to write in school. I think to myself. Then I tip the envelope over and a small silver locket falls out onto my lap. I feel the tears well in my eyes. How sweet of him! I always knew that Ethan was the most impossibly sweet boy that I girl could ever know and now he has turned into an impossibly sweet young man. I go to the bureau and look at the picture that I have laying there. Even though the picture is black and white I can easily conjure up the image of his impossibly blue eyes. I quickly read the letter and again wish that I was at home, so that I could thank him.

I don't even realize that I'm crying until Lou comes busting through the door. "Emily?" she says. "Oh, Emily honey what wrong?"

"Nothing." is my reply. Then I hold up the locket for her to see. "Ethan sent this to me. He went to Dodge City and he bought this for me. He hasn't forgotten me either!"

I see tears form in Louise's eyes now too. "Oh Em. Ethan? That's your beau's name isn't it?"

"No!" I cry out. "No Lou, Ethan is not my beau, he is just my friend."

Lou sits down on the bed; the weight of her growing baby has been causing her back to hurt her terribly. "Oh Em. Don't you know that everyone says that you should marry your best friend?"

My tears have stopped now and I begin to laugh, "Silly, I can't marry my best friend, because that is you!" I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Yes but this Ethan he has been in your heart a long time Emily Munch. Don't forget that." Louise says to me. "Oh your Aunt would like to see. She said that you should always wait for a gentleman to help you out of the carriage."

"I know." I say. I stand and unclasp the locket and then secure it around my neck. "What do you think Lou?" I ask my friend.

"It looks beautiful Em. Oh I bet Ethan would love to see it on you."

"Well he will eventually."

"Maybe you should return to Rock Springs early." Lou suggests.

"No! I can't. I don't want to disappoint my parents."

"So you'll disappoint yourself instead?" Lou asks me. "You want to know something. I wish I had married Alfred White when I had the chance. Then I would have at least been his when he died of the fever. Instead you know what I did. I kept putting him off, saying we were to young. Now I regret that choice, but at least I get to use his name."

"Oh Lou. I'm so sorry. I must remind myself that your situation is much more dire. I want you to have your baby before we return to Rock Springs. That way no one can take him or her from you. And working for Auntie will give you experience so that you can do more than wash clothes or run a boarding house." I say.

"Why are you so worried about disappointing your mother Em?" Lou asks me, changing the subject back.

"Because she wants better for me and Oliver and Alexandra. I know why she wanted me to come to Philadelphia so badly, she knew I guess for a long time that if Ethan and I stayed around each other to long we would gravitate towards the other, we always had as children. She wants me to marry a rich gentleman and have all the things that her sister Aunt Mary Anne has that she only has a little off. Papa does well as the sheriff of Rock Springs but it worries her that the next outlaw may be his end."

"Well Ethan isn't a law man is he?" Lou ask.

"No but he wants to be a rancher and Mama understands that way of life. She has seen Ethan's father Elliot struggle with the natural disasters, with losing his wife and then remarrying, with raising a child alone. She doesn't want that to happen to me or Ethan." I concede. I know my mother is just trying to do what she feels is best even if my heart doesn't agree with her.

Louise rubs her bulging stomach, she is at five months now and I think she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. "Well lets wipe our eyes and go down and see what Miss Emma has fixed for supper for us." She said to me.

We go down the steps and into the dining room to find Auntie waiting for us. "Oh good evening girls." She says to us. "Emily are you ok dear?"

"Yes Auntie." I reply.

"That's a beautiful locket, was that in the letter that you received?"

"Yes." I respond softly.

"Who was it from?" Auntie asked.

Goodness she is being nosey tonight, I think to myself.

"Ethan!" Lou supplies.

I look in horror at my friend. No! This is not what I wanted. I did not want my aunt to find out about Ethan.

"Who's Ethan dear?"

"Ethan," I say looking directly at Lou, "Is a friend of mine from back home and he took a trip to Dodge City and was kind enough to bring this back to me."

"Oh that's nice dear." My aunt says and goes back to eating her soup. Then completely dropping the subject of Ethan she brings up something that neither of us have heard about. "Girls, have you made any plans for the Christmas holiday?"

"No." We say in unison.

"Oh. Well there are several functions going on that I thought you girls would be interested in. There is going to be a ball that I thought you girls would have fun at."

At the mention of a dance I saw Lou pale considerably. "Oh no Miss Novak. I-I can't go to any Christmas ball."

"Well why not?" Auntie ask.

"Miss Novak, I am five months pregnant. My husband only passed away a few months ago. It just wouldn't be right."

"Oh." Auntie say. "Emily, do you have any interest in meeting some of the gentile of the city?"

"I suppose so Auntie. I will go for you." I say. I don't feel much like going though.

"Wonderful! Tomorrow we will get you outfitted for the Christmas ball."


	9. The Christmas Box

**I have nothing to say...weird.**

**The Christmas Box**

It was the first week of December and Ethan had been thinking about Christmas. He had already given the boys and Katie their gifts from Dodge. He supposed that he should have kept them for Christmas but he didn't. So he had made his Christmas gifts as he did every year. For his father he had did some repairing on things in the barn and wood shop. For Caleb he had made a wagon and whittled out two little horses and for Will he had made a train. For Katie he had made a little doll cradle for her new dolly. For his mother he made a spice rack. She had been saying that she wanted one for quite a while so he had built it. Then he had spent some time thinking about what he wanted to make for Emily.

(Ethan's POV)

I have been struggling to come up with an idea as to what make Emily for Christmas. Until I was working one day out in the wood shop with my little brother Caleb. It was just the two of us at home today. Ma and Pa along with Will and Katie had gone into town for supplies. "Caleb can you give me some help?" I ask.

"Sure." Caleb said.

I smile to myself, Caleb has always been the helpful one of the two twins. "I have to think of something to make for Emily's Christmas gift."

Caleb gives me a gap toothed grin. "Why would you want to give a gift to a silly girl?" he ask.

I pick him up and set him on the work bench. "Caleb, when your my age you'll understand." I rub his head and set his cap on crooked.

He laughs and I set him down on the ground again. "Well, you could make her a box." Caleb offers to me.

"That's it! Caleb, good job! I'll make Emily a jewlery box." I say and set to work.

Caleb hangs around the work shop and is quiet for quite some time. "Ethan, is Emily your gal?"

"No." I say. "I wish she was though."

"Why?' 

"Because." I say. The twins have been on a why kick lately, I don't know why but they sure like to use that word so I change the subject. It isn't hard to bungle up a six year old. "How is school going?"

"Good." he says. "Will doesn't like it though."

"I don't suspect that Will will ever like school."

"Prolly not. He says he doesn't like the teacher, Miss Miller."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I suppose cause she is a girl." Caleb says.

"You two sure have a thing against girls. What about Ma she's a girl."

"No. She's a Ma." Caleb tells me.

I laugh and look at Caleb. "No she's a girl or well a woman. Like I said, you guys will understand in a few years."

"Ethan?'

"What?"

"When did you start likin' girls?"

"I don't know. I suppose when I was bout 12 or 13."

"Have you had lots of gals?" Caleb ask me. I know that the little boys still talk about girls on the playground. They did it when he was in school and he was sure that nothing had changed.

"No. I've never had a gal Caleb." I admitt for the first time to anyone.

"Why not?" my brother ask.

"I don't know, I guess the right one has never come along."

By the end of the afternoon I had the box finished and was just putting some oil on it to protect it. I had sent Caleb into the house to dig through their Ma's scrap bag and find him something to line the box with. He came back a short while later with the nicest blue velvet I had ever seen. I ask him, "Caleb, where did you get this?"

"Outta Ma's scrap bag. Member she made that dress for Katie last Christmas." Caleb told me.

I did remember after he jogged my memory so I used the blue velvet to line the box. There it was finished. I tell Caleb that it is time to do the chores and take the box up to my room.

Ma and Pa and the other kids return just as Caleb and I are finishing up the chores. Katie comes running through the snow to me. "Etan! Etan!"

'What Miss Katie?" I say bending down to pick her up. She was getting the hem of her dress all wet.

"Wu got a letter Etan." she said, holding the envelope out to me. I knew it was from Emily. I could tell that it was from Emily just from the writing on it. She had always liked to write anyway. She though that it was fun.

I carry Katie into the house and thank my mother with a kiss for bringing the letter. Then I say to Pa, "Don't worry about anything in the barn Pa, Caleb and I did all the chores."

"Oh?" my father says. "Well thank you boys."

"Ma, I'm going upstairs for a while, will you call me for supper?"

"Yes sweetheart." Ma says.

I take the stairs two at a time and go up into my room and shut the door. Then I quickly tear open the envelope and take out the letter and read.

_Dear Ethan,_

_Thank you so much for the beautiful locket. I love it and I haven't taken it off since I recieved it. I must admitt that I was a little suprised to be recieving such a beautiful gift from you. I figured by now you would have a girl and she would be taking all your time and attention._

_Things have been going well here. Louise is continuing in her pregnancy, she is five months along now! It is hard to believe that in another few short months that she will be having a baby and we will have it here with us. Things at the dress shop have been fine. We have been very busy as it is the holiday season and people here always like to look nice. _

_Oh my other exciting news! I am going to a Christmas ball! My aunt would like for me to meet a few more people here in Philadelphia and I have taken heed to her wishes. I would love for Louise to go with me but she does not feel comfortable going in her condition, so I am going alone. Oh how I wish I could see you! I miss you so much Ethan!_

_Also how are the little ones, Caleb, Will and Katie? I miss them as well, especially Katie. What a sweetheart she has always been. Well I must leave you for now. Again thank you for your generous gift. _

_Always,_

_Emily_

I laid the letter on my bed and put my head in my hands. Why oh why couldn't this deal just work out? Just once I wish that Emily would end her letter love Emily or that she would tell him that she cared for him, something! Well at least he knew that she liked the locket. That was a good thing, wasn't it? He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out the picture that lay there. It was of Emily. Gosh she was pretty. He looked at her curls. Pretty, beautiful.

I hear footsteps on the stairs so I quickly put the picture back in my drawer and then wipe a hand across my eyes. I hear a soft knock and then my mother's voice. "Ethan?" she says.

"Come on in, Ma." I say.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you've just seemed so sad." Ma says to me.

"I might as well tell you Ma." I say. I had to unburden myself to someone other than Pa.

"I already know."

"You do?"

"Yes." My mother says. "I also know that you sent her that locket that you bought in Dodge and that she is going to a Christmas ball."

"Wow, how do you know all that Ma?" I ask, amazed.

"I saw Casey in town today."

"Oh. She told her mother huh?"

"No. Her aunt told her mother and her aunt also told her mother that she should be here in Rock Springs so that she can be close to you." My mother says, taking my hands in hers.

"Really?"

"Yes. Ethan, I think after the new year there are a few things you need to sit down with your father and I and talk about a few things ok."

"Alright Ma." I say. I wonder what is so important that I need to talk to both Ma and Pa.

The next day I take Emily's gift and ride into town with it. Ma asks me where I'm going and I tell her that I'm going to visit Granddad for a while. She seems to accept that reason and lets me go.

As I ride I look up at the sky, it's one of the nicer days that we have had in a while but it is still cold. I wonder how Emily can stand living in a cramped big city when there was all this space that she could have. I cross the creek that runs through our place, where Pa always crosses with the wagon so that my horse doesn't slip. As I cross I think to myself that it would be a nice place build a house someday. Once I get out on the flat I hit a lope because it is still cold outside and I want to get to town as quickly as I can.

When I get to town I stop at Granddad's house first. He isn't there so I figure he must be down at his store. When I get to the store I see the renters and Granddad. "Hi Granddad!" I say knocking the muddy snow from my boots before I go in.

"Ethan!" my Granddad says. "How have you been my boy?" He comes up and slaps me on the shoulder.

"Ok, granddad. How have you been?" I ask.

"Oh fine, fine." Granddad says. He starts coughing then and I wonder if he is really ok. I know that he wouldn't want to worry any of us.

I'm carrying Emily's Christmas gift with me and Granddad looks at it and ask, "Ethan what are you doing with that? Do you plan to sell it here in the store?"

"No. This is a Christmas gift for Emily but I need some way of shipping it to Philadelphia." I tell my grandfather.

"Oh well. Let me go behind the counter and see what I have. That's beautiful work, I assume you made it?" Granddad ask.

"Yes sir."

"Well that is fine craftsmanship. You do fine work boy."

"Thank you."

Granddad digs around behind the counter for a while and then he comes back up with some soft looking material and some brown paper. We wrap the soft material around the jewelry box and then the brown paper. After that we tie some good brown cord string around the whole package and then Granddad and I walk down to the post office.

I tell them where it has to go and hope that it gets to Emily before Christmas. I had tucked a letter inside the box as well so I hoped that she didn't open it and read it with her Aunt or Lou around.

After sending off my package Granddad and I walk down to the café for lunch and again he starts coughing. So I ask him, "Granddad are you sure that your feeling ok? I mean maybe we should go and see doc instead of going to eat."

"No no, don't worry about it Ethan. I'm fine."

I pretend not to worry all through lunch but I am. Just as we are leaving we see Emily's parents. "Oh hello Ethan." Casey says to me.

"Hello Miss Casey." I reply. I kiss her cheek and accept her hug.

"Ethan, how are you son?" John ask. Extending his hand.

I take it and give it a firm shake and say, "Fine, sir. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Have you been over to see Oliver at the bank?"

"No sir. I plan to stop over there after I take Granddad home."

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Good to see you Percy." John said and he and Casey moved on down the board walk.

I take my grandfather home and then walk over to the bank. When I walk in I see Oliver behind the tellers window helping a customer. He is dressed in a fine suit with a vest and he is wearing a little green visor and his hair is all slicked up. He seems to be doing quite well and I am glad that he is taking to banking to a duck like water. I also wonder if that is the type of fellow that Emily sees herself marrying, with fancy clothes, button up shoes, slicked up hair.

When Oliver finishes with his customer he sees me and comes around from behind the counter. "Ethan! How have you been?" He shakes my hand.

I shake back and say, "Fine. It's good to see you to Oliver. How is working in the bank?"

"Well I didn't think that I was going to like it at first but I've adjusted and I like working with the customers."

"That's good." I reply. "So have you found your own house yet or are you still at home?"

"I'm renting a room at the hotel. I like it a lot better than living at the house. I needed to get away. So now mother and father only have Alexandra to worry about, oh and Emily." Oliver says. "She seems to be doing well in Philadelphia."

"I know. We've been writing to each other." I say a little sheepishly. I am sure that my cheeks are red from just admitting it.

"I know that as well. We've been writing. I would really like to meet her friend Louise. It sounds like they may come home for a visit after spring comes and Louise has her baby."

"Hmm. She never told me that." I say. What a thought! Emily coming home. Maybe then I could screw up enough courage to ask her to stay, to tell her I love her, to ask her to marry me or at least let me court her.

"Well don't mention it to her, I'm not sure if they'll come or not. Em seems to really like Philadelphia." Oliver says. "I just wish she would come home so I could meet this Louise."

"Hmm" I say again, "Sounds like you might like Louise. What do you know about her?"

"That she is a widow, her husband died of the fever and her family sent her away and she met Emily on the train to Philadelphia."

I wondered if that was a concocted story of Emily's, but I wouldn't say anything to Oliver about it. Let him believe what he wants I guess. We visit for a while more and then Oliver tells me that he has to get back to work. I say good bye and go back to my horse who is tied at the hitching rail.

Just as I was about to step away from the hitching rail Elizabeth Connelly comes running out of a store down the street. Elizabeth works at the boarding house helping Mrs. Smalley. "Ethan!" she shouts a big smile on her face, the wind blowing her red hair into her face.

I stop, "Hello Eliza."

"Ethan did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the dance, they're going to have a dance down at the stable barn for Christmas. It was Mrs. Munch's idea. "

"Oh." I say. "Well what does it have to do with me?"

"They would like you to bring your guitar and play with Hal Deeter and Paul Long." Eliza told me.

"I guess I can." I say. I know that I won't feel like dancing with anyone so I might as well play my guitar for everyone that does.

I chat with Eliza for a few more minutes and then figuring that she must be freezing standing in the cold I say my goodbye and head towards home.

As I get out away from town I see that it has started snowing again. I hope that I haven't worried my parents. My Ma is always worried that I'm going to get caught in a blizzard and die.

By the time I get home I can't feel my finger tips or toes. I take my horse into the barn and unsaddle. There I find my father milking the cow. "Hello son." He says.

"Hi Pa."

"How were things in town?"

"Alright. I'm worried about Granddad though."

"Really? Why?"

"Well he was really coughing today. Almost like he was starting to get sick or something."

"Well we won't say anything to Ma. I have to go in for supplies later in the week and I'll check on him."

"Alright."

Remembering we had mail from the day I pulled it out of my saddlebags and told my father that I was going into the house to warm up.

I was disappointed to see that I didn't have any new letters from Emily. I warmed my fingers and toes and was also relieved to see that they weren't frostbitten. The boys were home from school and they told me "Ethan! We don't have to go to school tomorrow!"

"That's good." I say. "Katie what did you do today?"

"Played dollies and I even got Papa to play house with me."

"Oh." I say.

Ma was cooking supper. "Boys." She said, directing her attention to my younger brothers. "You get the plates out and give Katie the silverware and set the table."

I set Katie down on the floor and watched as the three set the table for supper.

Later that night I sat in my room and wrote Emily another letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_I hope you got your Christmas gift and that you liked it. If you didn't like it I guess you can give it away or something. I went and seen Oliver today at the bank. He seems to be doing well. He told me that he has taken a room at the hotel. I guess that is ok, so he feels a little more independent. I am looking at building a house maybe in the spring, along the creek. I haven't talked to Pa about it yet but when the snow is gone I would like to start a little spread of my own. I guess I feel after talking to Oliver to today I feel I need to go out on my own a little bit._

_So tell me about your Christmas ball. I heard from Eliza Connelly today that they are having a Christmas dance in town, she came and asked me today while I was there if I would bring my guitar and play for them. I suppose I will cause I won't want to dance with anyone there anyway._

_Well I best get to bed. Pa and I have a lot of feeding to do in the morning._

_All my best,_

_Ethan_

I went to bed that night, feeling a little better than I had before.


	10. A banquet, A ball & Two Special Gifts

**Okeeydokey--This chapter is dedicated to OneTreeFan, who has been such a huge supporter of this story. I thank you kindly. Alright this is gonna be a mixed chapter with both Emily and Ethan. They have made it to the Christmas dances, so things have fast forwarded through a couple of weeks, it's three days before Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: Come on you know the drill already.**

**A Ball, A Dance and Two Special Gifts**

The day after Emily agreed to go to the Christmas ball her Aunt outfitted for the occasion in a smashing red dess with all the frills. Emily felt like royalty wearing it and wished that she was at home so that she could show the dress to Ethan. Lou hadn't been feeling well so she had been staying home with Miss Emma but Emily secretly suspected that now that she was further along in her pregnancy she didn't want the ladies that came into the store to stare at her.

The day of the ball a package came for Emily from Rock Springs. She just sat it under her Aunt's beautifully decorated Christmas tree though. She would open it on Christmas morning with the package that her parents had sent and the one from Oliver. Emily had boughten gifts for her sister, brother, parents, aunt and Louise. She had also sent a gift to Ethan and she hoped that it made it there unharmed and in working condition. Then she went up stairs to get ready for this ball. Her aunt and Louise were fixing her hair so it was just so, a mass of curls that cascasded down the back of her head. While they were fixing, Emily said to Louise, "Lou, I do wish that you would go. If for no other reason than to keep me company."

"Oh, Emily, I don't think you'll have to worry about having company." Lou said.

Emily could see the mischiff in her friends, green eyes. "Lou please come."

"Em, I told you. I don't feel that it's proper or a good way for me to honor Alfred's memory. The pain of losing him is still to raw."

Emily gave up when she looked in the mirror again and saw the mischiff that had once animated her friends green eyes was gone and it was replaced by saddness and raw pain.

Lou did Emily's makeup for her, just a little to give her cheeks color and when her aunt came in she said, "Oh, Emily! You'll be the belle of the ball!"

In Rock Springs a lot of preparation of the girls and boys was going on there as well. Ethan was at home with his family, dressing in his Sunday suit. He was to go and supply some of the music for the dance that the town was having at the livery stable barn. He had also went in a few days earlier and helped clean the place up and prepare a small stage so that he and the other two musicians could perform tonight. Ethan knew that his parents were going and they were taking his three younger siblings to the Munch's house to stay with their daughter and nanny for the evening. Ethan also knew that Eliza had been hoping that he would decline playing the music and instead ask her to go with him to the dance. It turned out that is why she had mentioned it. Oh well, Ethan thought as he tied his string tie and moved it into place. He looked down at his shoes, the only pair he owned and he only wore them to church and funerals and weddings if he attended any. They were shiny and black and usually made his feet hurt.

"Ethan!" he heard called up the stairs.

"Yes Pa?"

"We're ready to go son." his father, Elliot called up.

"I'll be right down." Ethan called.

He grabbed his good jacket and guitar and looked at the package that had came a few days before from Philadelphia. He had meant to take it down and put it under his family's Christmas tree but he hadn't yet. He knew it was from Emily and he wondered if she had opened his package or if she had left it till Christmas as well.

Emily went to the banquet hall with her aunt and as soon as Howard had helped them from the buggy her aunt began to introduce her to it seemed every young man her age. She met so many of them that Emily soon felt dizzy and told her aunt that she needed to sit down. She had been poliet to each one but she also found fault with each of them too. This one had blonde hair, and Ethan's was brown, this one had brown eyes and Ethan's were blue. It seemed that each of them was measured against Ethan and all were lacking in some way shape or form. When the music began to play she danced with each that asked but never really made conversation with them.

Finally her aunt came over, "Emily, dear are you allright?"

"Yes Auntie I'm fine."

"Well I was just wondering, it seems you've danced with every young man in the room but it seems none of them can hold your attention for very long."

"Well that's true Auntie. I just oh I shouldn't say this but none of them compare to him. None of them compare to Ethan."

"Oh." her aunt replied. She took Emily's arm and led her to a more secluded place. "I have something that I want to tell you dear. I felt like you once, that's why I never married. I was in love with a young man that my father liked but didn't like. Well William was sent into the army and I'm sure you know how it ends. He was killed and after that I compared every man to him."

"Auntie. I didn't know." Emily said. She felt like crying.

"Well I know what your going through and like I've said before. If you feel you need to leave then go honey. I don't want to see you in agony."

"No Auntie." Emily said. "I set out to do this, and I have Lou to think about. She wants to have her baby here away from all the bad memories of losing Alfred and what her family did to her. Maybe after the baby is born, then I'll consider going back to Rock Springs."

"That's my girl." Mary Anne said. "I knew you would come to your senses and go after what you wanted."

"Thank you Auntie. Thank you for caring and for understanding."

"Always my dear, always." Mary Anne said.

After that Emily found it a little easier to talk to some of the young men that approached her and wanted to dance or chat. She met a particulary sweet one named Thomas. He was bankers son but had always dreamed of moving west and becoming a gunsmith. He wanted to know everything about Rock Springs and living in the west. He was enamored with the likes of Matt Dillon, Bat Masterson, Doc Holliday and all the others. He seemed to read a lot of dime novels on the west as well. Emily found him nice to talk to but again compared to Ethan he was not what she could see herself tied down to.

Ethan arrived with his parents shortly before the dance was to begin. He went to the stage and began tuning his guitar and talking with the other musicians about what they wanted to play that night. They decided they would start everyone out with something a little more lively and then play something a little slower and try to alternate a little Christmas time music in.

Ethan loved the sound of his guitar, he also liked to try to come up with new songs on it, but lately all he seemed to play were things that were sad. His Ma often times told him that he used his guitar and it's music as his voice. She said that he let it express his feelings for him and that she could tell his moods just by the way he played it. Ethan found that on most counts he had to agree with her.

He watched as they played and couples floated around the floor below them. He wanted nothing more than to be where his parents were. His Ma with her pretty brownish hair shining was looking right into his Pa's eyes. They could only see each other Ethan was sure of it as they whirled and twirled and stepped in time with the music. He could see him and Emily in their place with her pretty golden hair all piled up in a fancy do, one of his hands at her waist the other holding hers as they went through the steps together. He could see her long skirts swishing and swirling around her. He got so caught up in his day dream that he almost missed the ending of the song they were playing and the start of the next one. He felt his face turn red when Paul nudged him with his leg.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

It was Christmas day and Emily awoke and like she had since she was a young girl she went to the window and looked out. It was snowing and Emily smiled. She loved it when it snowed on Christmas. She dressed and then went down to Lou's room. The other girl was still sleeping so Emily left and went down stairs. No one else was up except for Miss Emma and Howard. Emily had also found that if her aunt didn't have to go and open the shop she would sleep until eight or nine o'clock. She went down the stairs and was greeted by Miss Emma. She was making breakfast for them all. "Good morning Miss Emma."

"Oh good morning darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough." Emily said.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Emma asked the young lady setting before her.

"Yes. Thank you."

Louise came down shortly after that. "Merry Christmas everyone." She said. She hugged Emma and then Emily.

"Merry Christmas dear." Emma said to the other girl. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes Miss Emma." Louise said. She put her hand at the small of her back and took the chair that Emily had pulled out for her. "Goodness I wish it was May already. I will be so glad when this child comes into the world."

The girls and Emma had each finished a whole cup of tea and were started on the second when Mary Anne breezed into the room. "Merry Christmas all!" she called in her chipper voice. She kissed each of the girls on the cheek and patted Emma's shoulder.

They ate breakfast and then sat down in the sitting room by the tree to open their gifts. Mary Anne bought each girl several gifts such as new dresses, hats and other finery. Mary Anne and Emily also gave Louise a few small gifts for her baby. Then Emily picked up the packages from Rock Springs. The first was from her parents and brother and sister. She laughed at the pictures from Alexandra, admired the fine lace around the edges of the handkerchiefs that Oliver had sent to her, and fell in love with the beautiful broach her parents had sent to her. Then she opened the second package from Rock Springs and she gasped. Inside was a beautifully carved jewelry box. She could see the time and care that had been taken to craft it and she wanted to cry. She opened it up and admired the blue velvet lining. She also took out the folded letter that was laying inside so that she could pass the beautiful gift to her aunt and Louise.

"Oh Emily, this is beautiful." Her aunt said. "Who made this?"

"Ethan." Emily said softly.

"Well tell him in your next letter that he does beautiful work."

"I will." Emily said. She felt like she was going to cry. What a beautiful gift Ethan had given her. First a beautiful locket and now this beautiful jewelry box.

Later on Emily took the jewelry box and her other gifts up to her room and then she shut herself into her room. Then she sat down to read Ethan's letter. It made her cry, as usual. She could tell that there were things bubbling under the surface. Especially in his comment about how he was going to go to the Christmas dance in town but he would be supplying the music and that there wouldn't be anyone there that he wanted to dance with anyway. She was glad that he was getting ready to inessence to strike out on his own. She was also glad to hear that Oliver had struck out on his own. That was something that she hadn't known. She also didn't like hearing that Eliza Connelly had been talking to Ethan. She knew that Eliza had a thing for Ethan and that upset her a little bit. She was sure that Ethan wasn't reciprocating the feelings that Eliza was most likely flashing about, but it still bothered Emily. She knew she should sit down and write Ethan a letter of thanks but just as she was to do that, her aunt called for her and when she went down the stairs to see what she wanted she found Thomas waiting for her and she spent the rest of the afternoon visiting with him and Louise.

Things were a little crazy on Christmas morning in the Stabler household. The younger children had gotten up earlier than normal to see if Santa Clause had visited them. They were also having a birthday party for Katie that day because her birthday was the day after Christmas. After going down stairs the youngsters came back up to get Ethan. "Etan!" Katie squeeled shaking his shoulders. "Get wup Etan."

"Come on Ethan! Santa came, come on get up." Caleb said.

"Yeah Ethan! Come on." Will said.

Ethan cracked an eye open. It was hard enough to get up in the morning during the winter without having six year olds and a almost four year old coming in to get him. "What?" he grumbled.

"Come on!" Caleb said, right into his face. Katie was pulling on his hand.

"Santa Clause came last night." Will supplied.

Ethan sat up and said to his younger siblings, "Ok. You three get out of here and let me put some clothes on."

By the time Ethan made it down stairs, the trio had managed to wake their parents up as well so the whole family was in the sitting room. They opened their gifts and the boys were ecstatic with the sled that Santa had brought them and they also liked their gift from Ethan. Katie loved the doll cradle that Ethan had made and the new doll that Santa had brought her. When Ethan came to the package that was from Philadelphia he got up and went back up the stairs. He wasn't sure what was in that package and he wanted to be alone to open it. He sat down on the bed and pulled the brown paper off the package and then took out the letter from Emily. He read it and then put it with the stack in the desk drawer. Then he opened the box and was surprised to see a fine silver watch fall out into his hand. _Boy, Em sure spent a lot of money on me. Now I feel kind of bad for just sending her a dumb wooden box._ He hefted the weight of the watch in his hand and flipped it open. He wound it up and listened to it tick. It had a nice sound.

He put it into his vest pocket and then went down stairs again. Once there he showed it to his parents. "Who gave you this son?" Elliot asked.

"Emily."

"Goodness son, this is quite a gift." Olivia said, taking the watch into her own hands and looking at it.

"I know." Ethan said.

The family ate their Christmas meal and then they celebrated Katie's birthday. She was delighted with her cake and the candles. She didn't get any gifts because her mother told her that she had received enough gifts for Christmas and she didn't need anymore.

Later that night Ethan went up stairs and sat down to write Emily a letter. He wanted to thank her for her generous gift.

_Dear Emily,_

_Thank you for the wonderful watch that you sent me for Christmas. What a nice way to think of me. It makes me feel like a real upstanding fellow. Again I hope you enjoyed your Christmas gift that I sent you._

_Today we celebrated Katie's fourth birthday. What an affair! It was just the family but we still had a great time. _

_Well I best go for now, I am sure that it is getting on to time for bed. Pa and I have been having to put out a lot of feed for the cattle this winter. It has been snowy and cold here so I hope your having a better time there than we are._

_I want to thank you again for your generous gift. _

_All my best,_

_Ethan_


	11. Valentines Day

**Alrighty then--I am sorry it is taking me sooo long to update this story but I have been super busy! This is another dance chapter but we are going to assume that it is a few months down the road, just too kind of get us all up to speed (even me). Emily has been seeing Thomas and Ethan has just been alone, even though Eliza wants something to spark really bad. So this chapter starts in February around Valentines Day, both places are having Valentines Day parties and that is where this chapter starts. You are also going to get a few parental opinions in this chapter because I love El and Liv so much I think we need to let them speak on this whole matter as well as John and Casey. Again thanks for all the reviews. Oh and if you want to review and haven't been able to you may no do so as I disabled the signed reviews for this story.**

**Valentines Day**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Ethan was again playing with the same group of guys for a Valentines Day dance that the town had to celebrate the holiday of love. Ethan was a little sick of it all. His brothers and sister had made Valentines and taken them to school and Ethan had kind of laughed to himself when he saw the one that Caleb had taken in to town to Laura Trimble. Caleb was six years old and he had more of a gal than his sixteen year old brother did. He had also noticed that the letters from Emily were less and less frequent. He wondered if she was ok but he couldn't find out if she didn't return his writings. All he could do was wonder and wait. He saw Eliza Connelly come in the door, alone. He wondered why she didn't try to find someone to come to these events with her. She always looked so lost and alone. Ethan felt bad for her but he knew that he was in love with Emily and there was just no getting around it.

John and Casey and Elliot and Olivia all met in a somewhat secluded corner to discuss their children. "I'm worried about Elliot." Olivia said.

"So am I. I am also worried about Emily." John said giving his wife a stern look that said, keep your mouth shut, you may be ruining your daughter's happiness.

"What are we going to do?" Elliot asked. "I mean I have thought about sending Ethan to Philadelphia but I don't think that is the answer to this problem."

"Well I think we should let Emily come home, right Casey?" John said.

"She has already told Mary Anne that she will not come home until that girl that she met on the train has her baby in May." Casey told the other three people standing with her.

"Well May is certainly closer than next November." Elliot said. "Have her come home; I don't think Ethan will make it much longer. He is just so depressed."

"Well what happens if she has met someone else in Philadelphia?" Casey questioned. She knew about Thomas but had never mentioned him to John.

"Has she, dear wife?" John asked, stressing the word dear.

"Well she has met a young man but I don't think it's serious." Casey admitted. "Mary Anne says he visits often and calls most every Sunday."

"Oh goodness." Olivia said. "What are we going to do? I know that Emily loves Ethan as much as he loves her but Ethan is so closed about his emotions. I think it will be better for them both if she is hear so that they can see if anything develops or if it just a comfortable situation for them both."

"Oh goodness what have I done?" Casey asked. She looked at Ethan setting with the other musicians. She hoped that Emily's relationship with Thomas was not as serious as it may have sounded in her sister's letters.

"You have been trying to rule our daughter's life. You can not make up for the things that you didn't have when we were first married. I have told you that I am sorry that your life was not what you wanted it to be then but I think that I have more than made up for it." John said to his wife, sternly.

"Well I'll write Mary Anne and Emily and tell her that she should come home after Louise has her baby and can travel." Casey said.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Yes thank you." Elliot said.

The two couples split up and Elliot and Olivia both felt better. They weren't going to say anything until they knew for sure that Emily was coming home. They didn't want to get Ethan's hopes up only to have them come crashing down on him because Emily changed her mind or her relationship with Thomas became more serious than they thought it was.

Only time would tell.

Emily was dressing to go to a Valentines Day party with Thomas. Last Sunday when he had come over he had asked her if she would like to go and since Louise wasn't up to doing much of anything she said yes. She had actually been spending a lot of time with Thomas but she still thought of Ethan often. Since Christmas time they hadn't spent much time writing back and forth or she should say that she didn't spend much time writing to Ethan. She still received letters from him on a regular basis. He had thanked her profusely for the pocket watch that she had given him for Christmas. She was glad that he had liked it so much. He had also told her that he was working with his father to establish himself a place of his own so that he could begin building a house of his own. He said that he would like to get out of his parents house, because as much as he loved his siblings he was getting driven crazy by them.

Louise came in, her front heavy with her pregnancy. "Oh Em, you look so pretty."

"Thank you Lou. Just think in a short while you'll have a little baby to love, we both will." Emily said. "And you will be the one that is going out to dances and parties."

Louise looked down at her middle, "I don't think I'll ever be pretty again. Not that I was so much before but this is terrible." She was seven months into her pregnancy and really beginning to feel it. "What are you doing going out with Thomas again?"

"I like Thomas and I enjoy his company." Emily said.

"Yes but have you been writing Ethan lately?"

Emily cast her eyes down, "No."

Louise felt the fire come into her green eyes, "Emily! How dare you forget about him? He is waiting for you in Rock Springs to come home. You need to go home to him."

"How Lou? I made a promise to my mother, to my aunt and my aunt that I would stay here to help my aunt, to learn the things that I need to learn to be a proper lady."

"Emily Munch!" Louise said, "You are a proper lady! How dare you think that you are not? A proper lady would help someone in need. You did that, you helped me! You are still helping me!"

Emily broke down then and began to cry. "Oh Lou. What about my responsibility to my aunt and my mother?"

Louise looked at her friend, "Emily, what does your hear want?"

"To go home to Ethan and see-see how he feels and t-tell him how I feel." Emily said still sobbing.

"Then do it." Louise said. "In two months, so in April sometime and I am thinking it will be early April, I will be having my baby, and then as soon as I can travel we are going to pack up and we are going to go back to Rock Springs."

Emily hugged her friend hard, "Ok. I'll think about it ok? Thomas would like to travel with us. It's his dream to see the west and I think we should allow him that luxury."

Louise didn't say anything about that comment. She just left the room and allowed her friend to finish getting ready. Emily wiped her eyes and finished getting ready.

Louise went back to her own room and rubbed her belly lovingly. "Little one I hope I never push you into a situation that you don't want to be in. I feel so bad for Emily." She sat with her knitting and continued to work on the baby blanket that she was making for her child. Emily and Mary Anne had done so much for her child that she felt bad but she really didn't have the resources to do anything. She also used these times to think about Alfred. He had wanted to get married so badly and she had kept pushing him away because her parents hadn't wanted her to marry a farmer. She had loved Alfred and then he had died. Then the incident with the stranger had occurred and she had been left alone, because her family pushed her away. She felt bad that her child would never meet his or her grandparents or her uncle and aunt. She knew her brother had told her parents that they were crazy for sending her away that what had happened hadn't been her fault but her father had just back handed him and sent him sprawling to the floor. Louise had felt bad for him so she had left and a few days later she had met Emily on the train to Philadelphia. Louise looked out the window and sighed. She had never intended to make it to Philadelphia but she was glad that she had come here and made such a good friend of Emily and her aunt and Miss Emma.

Emily was ready when Thomas arrived and she allowed him to escort her to his carriage. He had a driver so they were allowed to talk on the way to party. "So how are things going today Emily?" he asked. He had seen the look in her eyes when he had come to door. He was quickly falling for her but he wasn't sure that she was having the same feelings for him.

"Fine, Thomas. How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Emily replied looking out the window.

"You don't seem fine." Thomas said. "What's bothering you?"

Emily smiled at him then, to hide how she was really feeling. "Nothing. I'm very excited about this outing tonight."

Thomas relaxed and leaned back, "That's good. It should be a nice evening."

"Yes it should." Emily said, continuing to look out the window. The weather lately had been very mild and the snow was gone. It almost looked like spring was coming. Emily wondered what the weather in Rock Springs was like.

Ethan was playing with the boys, a nice slow song, and he was again admiring the way the couples moved and swayed. His parents had brought the younger children with them tonight and even his two little brothers were out there dancing or trying to dance like the older people on the dance floor. He smiled as he watched Caleb and Will trying to act so grown up.

When they decided to take a break, Ethan was over by the punch bowl when Eliza came up. "Hi Ethan." She greeted.

"Hello Eliza." Ethan greeted back. "Are you having a nice time tonight?"

Eliza looked at the floor before looking at Ethan, "Somewhat. Ethan why have you never asked me to come to one of these dances with you?"

Ethan didn't know how to answer her, remain polite, and let her down easy all at the same time. So he decided to lay it all out for her, "Eliza, look" he said taking her arm and leading her away from the crowd, "I really like you. I do but I don't like you that way. I like you as a friend. Do you understand me?"

Eliza looked near tears when Ethan finished but she furiously shook her head. "I'm sorry Ethan, I d-didn't realize."

"I know, and it's ok. I want to be your friend Eliza. I will be your friend. I just can't ever be more." Ethan said. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Now don't cry. Go back in there and have a good time, ok."

"Ok Ethan. Say, Ethan, why do you have to be so nice to me?"

"Because I like you Eliza. You're a nice girl but I'm not the fella for you. You'll find him, just be patient."

"Like you've been Ethan?" Eliza asked.

Ethan let a breath out. "What do you mean Eliza?" he asked. He knew what she was talking about. She was talking about Emily; he just wished he wasn't so transparent.

"You, you've been waiting for Emily Munch for a long time." Eliza said. Then she walked away from him.

Ethan finished his punch and decided that he had taken care of the Eliza problem. He looked outside. It had been warmer out than it had been for the past few months. Really since November, when Emily had left. Maybe it wouldn't get warmer until she returned. Ethan thought about that, wow then they were in for a long cold spell. He smiled to himself and drained his punch. Time to play again.

Later that night he smiled again as he saw Eliza talking and chatting with a young man. He was glad that he had finally given Eliza the push that she had needed to give up on him and find someone her own age and that could care about her.

When Ethan and the others finished playing for the night he loaded his guitar into their buggy and then went back in and picked up a sleeping Katie from their pile of jackets. She had her thumb in her mouth, something that she should have given up now that she was four years old as she kept reminding everyone. He kissed her cheek and turned when his father came up. "You're a natural with the little ones son."

"No, I'm just a natural with Miss Katie here."

"I know that too. Tomorrow I want to talk to you about starting your own place."

"Ok Pa." Ethan said. He and his father were supposed to have had this conversation after the New Year but they hadn't. They had kept putting it off and putting it off.

Ethan climbed into the back of the buggy, still holding onto Katie. The boys climbed in next to him and almost instantly fell asleep. Their mother gushed the whole way home about what a wonderful time it had been and how much fun she had had. Ethan watched his parents kiss and hoped that when he married it would be like what they had.

Emily went with Thomas and only stayed half the night before she begged off saying her head hurt. Thomas has his driver take them back to her aunt's house where he saw her to the door. "Thank you for a wonderful time tonight Emily. I'm sorry that your head started to hurt."

"Oh I think it was just the cigar smoke. I'm fine now. Thank you." Emily said and turned toward the door to go in.

Thomas caught her arm and leaned his head down. "Come on now Emily. We've known each other long enough now for a good night kiss."

Emily turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek, instead of their intended target and she dashed into the house.

Her aunt was there, "Hello dear."

"Hello auntie. How was your evening?"

"Fine dear, how was yours?"

"It was alright. I think I'm going up to my room now Auntie. Goodnight."

"Oh goodnight dear." Mary Anne said.

Emily fled to her room and sat down to write to Ethan. He seemed to be her life line and she hadn't been doing very well keeping close to him. She read his latest letter and sat down to write her own. It ended up going on to be quite long, two pages and she knew that should make up for all the letters that she had missed. She hoped.

**Ok so what do you thinks so far? This is chapter 10 and they are still "dancing" around each other. I am sure you all hate Thomas now but don't worry I have plans for that lad! Ha! I also have plans for Eliza, Oliver and Louise. So please please please keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews make me so happy!**


	12. Louise's Baby

**Thank you for the reviews. It's baby time people. WHOOOO-HOOOOO! I have been waiting for this for quite some time. Dang babies just take to long to cook! I hope you like this chapter. It is going to be more about Lou and a little Emily but we probably won't see a lot of our new favorite Stabler. Sorry! (Lou's POV)**

**Louise's Baby**

It was a stormy night. I began feeling pains early in the evening but I didn't say anything to anyone because I didn't want to worry Emily and Miss Mary Anne or Miss Emma. I know that they have been worried about me lately because I have been so tired and withdrawn. I have know all along that I wanted this baby but I do hope that he takes after my side of the family and not that of the man that attacked me. I also hope that I don't one day come to regret my child. I know that his or her creation was not their fault. They were the just the result of a cruel act and I was left to care for them. I hope that they can be a good thing that resulted from something bad.

The pains are bad now. They have been increasingly worse all night long and now I am up walking around my room trying to get them to go away. I don't want to wake Emily or her aunt as they have both been working all day and they need their rest. I bump into the dresser with my knee and the next thing I know here comes Emily.

"Lou, are you ok?" she asks me.

"Fine." I reply though it is hard to keep the pain out of my face.

"You don't look fine. Now tell me what's wrong!" Emily demands. "Is it the baby?"

"I don't know. I keep having sharp pains in my back." I finally tell my friend.

"Well I think you should lie down." Emily says and begins to help me back into bed.

Just then an intense pain hits me and a cry out. "Oohh. Emily. I think my water just broke!"

"Oh goodness. I'm going to go get Auntie to send Howard to get the doctor." Emily says and dashes from the room.

I feel a warm wetness spreading down my legs and soaking into my night clothes. I lift the sheets and see blood and begin to get scared.

Emily returns a few minutes later and fills the wash basin. She begins to bath my face with cool water and tells me, "You have to stay calm Lou. It will only take Howard a few minutes to return with the doctor and then everything will be fine.

Emily talks to me about different things, as I prepare to become a mother, a mother that is in essence homeless and my child is fatherless. I think of Alfred and hope that he is looking out for me still as he said he would the day that I sat at his bedside and held his hand. We spent enough time together and I screwed it up by not wanting to marry him. I hope that Emily does not make the same mistake with her Ethan. I am slowly loosing track of time as the pain becomes more intense and closer together. I grip Emily's hand harder and harder and soon I am breathing hard.

The doctor shows up what feels like hours after Emily sent Howard to get him. He is here now and he is telling that everything will be fine. That I am a good brave girl and how sad it made him to learn that my husband died before he could see our child. He lifts the bed clothes and tells me that I am doing fine but that I shouldn't push no matter how badly I wanted to.

Finally the doctor motions Emily towards me, I can see him and he tells me it is time to push now. It is time for my baby to join the world. He tells me to push and Emily is also offering encouragement. I am blinded by pain, it is so intense. Until the pain is gone and my breathing returns to normal. I hear a cry that starts out weak at first and then becomes more intense. My baby, my baby is crying. I can hear him or her. What a beautiful sound. The doctor looks at me then.

"Mrs. White, you have a beautiful son." the doctor said.

I open my arms then and Emily places my son, _my son,_ into my arms. I begin to cry as I look at him. He looks like my father. My worst fear has been aleviated. He is wrapped in a warm blanket and he continues to cry.

"I think he's hungry Mrs. White." the doctor says to me.

As he cleans up and leaves the room I lower my dressing gown and allow my son to nurse, for the first time. He does and excellent job of it too! Then the doctor comes in and weighs and measures him. He is eight pounds five ounces and is 22 inches long. A big strong, healthy boy.

Emily has me get up an hour later and move so that she can clean up my bed for me. While she is doing that she asks me, "What are you going to name him Lou?"

"I don't know." I say, I guess I had never really thought of it that much, except for early in my pregnancy. I know that I would like to use Alfred for a second name but I don't know what to use for a first. I think about it while Emily cleans up the room and I set in the rocker holding my son. Looking at him. He has reddish blonde hair much like my own. I wonder what color is eyes will be. I hope they will be brown, like my father and like Alfred.

As I rock it suddenly comes to me, I want to name my son Jesse. "I'm going to call him Jesse." I tell Emily.

"Jesse, what a strong wonderful name!" Emily says. She is tucking the sheets and blankets back in on the bed so I know that she is almost done and I can go back to bed. "What are you going to use as a second name?" she asks.

"Alfred. Jesse Alfred White."

"Good. That sounds like a good name Lou."

When Emily finishes I go back to bed after laying Jesse in his cradle that Mary Anne found somewhere. I touch his soft head and kiss his small round cheek. Jesse is here and now I can convince Emily that it is time to go home, time to go to Rock Springs to Ethan.

**I know I know this is a short chapter but it is an important chapter because Emily has been using Lou's baby as an excuse to stay in Philadelphia. So R&R and I let you find out what happens next...does she stay or does she go?**


	13. Emily Comes Home

**Now on with the show. Louise has had her baby and I think the title gives this chapter away so enjoy.**

**Going Home**

After the birth of Louise's baby things seemed to happen quickly. Two days after Jesse's birth Emily found her self being constantly nagged by both her friend and her Aunt to return to Rock Springs. She wanted to but she had also made a commitment to her aunt and her mother. Her aunt told her to forget the commitment and to go home and make the type of commitment that actually mattered in life. Emily now sat in her room, looking at the beautful jewlery box that Ethan had made her and she wanted to cry. She was thinking of him constantly now probably since that was all anyone talked about was Ethan. She felt the locket around her neck and looked at the picture that had graced her mirror since her arrival. Then she heard little Jesse's cries and she made her decision. She was going to go home. She ran down the hall and into Lou's room to see her friend nursing her son. "Let's go back to Rock Springs." she said.

"Now?" Lou asked.

"No not now, I mean next week or as soon as we can get tickets out on the train. The weather is nice now and we can get back to Rock Springs in the the spring when things take a fresh start. I will introduce you to my brother Oliver and we'll find you a job or you can just stay with my family and I. I mean Jesse is much to small to be leaving alone for very long." Emily said.

"Don't you want time to write Ethan and tell him your coming?" Louise asked, looking down at her son.

"No. I'll go out to his house when I get back. I just feel that now that I've made the decision it is time to go. I'll send a telegraph to Mama and Papa and let them know that we're coming."

"Ok. You go down to the depot today then and try to get us passes." Lou said.

Emily ran down the stairs and told Emma where she was going. Her aunt was at the shop. Howard was just pulling around the yard to drive Emily to the depot when Thomas showed up. Emily hadn't been seeing as much of him since the night that she way laid his kiss. He stepped out of his carriage and asked her where she was going. She told him and he offered to give her a ride there. He was still supporting the dream of becoming a gunsmith in the west. On the way there he told her, "I would like to travel out with you ladies."

"I guess that would be ok." Emily said. "Are we going to have to buy a fare for Jesse?" she thought suddenly.

"No he is just an infant child, but is Louise going to be ready to travel?" Thomas asked.

"She said that she is. The doctor was by the other day and told her that she was healing nicely."

"That's good." Thomas said.

When they arrived at the depot they found that the soonest and only time they could get tickets to Rock Springs was in three days. Thomas looked at Emily, "Can you and Louise be ready to go in that amount of time?"

"Of course. The question is can you?" Emily said. She paid the fare for herself and Louise and watched as Thomas paid for himself. They also secured a sleeping car for Louise and Emily so that they had somewhere more private to care for the baby. The ticket handler told them that it would take them two days to arrive in Rock Springs and the only stops that would be made would be to drop off people and to let them on along the way. Emily then went next door to the telegraph office and sent her telegram to her parents.

John Munch was in his office visiting with as fate would have it, Elliot and Ethan Stabler when the telegram arrived. The two were in town checking on Percy Benson and getting lumber for Ethan's house that he was building. He had been ill recently and Olivia had been fretting and finally sent her husband and oldest son in to town to check on him. John opened the paper and read and then he looked up and said, "It's from Emily. She's coming home. She leaves in three days and then will arrive two days later, so in a week my girl, she'll be home."

Elliot looked at his son for his reaction and he didn't see much out of Ethan. He just kind of stared off into space and didn't say anything. Then he just walked out the door.

"What was wrong with him?" John asked.

"He's been waiting all those months for this to happen and now it has, I'm not sure he knows what to do." Elliot replied.

"Is he courting another gal?" John asked. He hadn't really kept up on Ethan lately. Not since and the ladies and Elliot had talked about him the night of the Valentines day dance.

"No nothing like that. I noticed that he wasn't getting as many letters from Emily though. Then he started to work on this house and help me plant fields. Hell, John, I'm not even sure how much that boy is sleeping right now." Elliot told his friend. In fact he was worried about his son. He didn't know why it was so important for him to work on this house. Did he want out of his childhood home that badly or did he think that he needed to have a place to take Emily once she came home? Those were questions that Elliot was unable to answer so he said to John, "Well we better be going. If she is coming in in five days then I will send Ethan to meet the train. I can't gurantee that he will come or maybe he'll come on his own. But I want your word and for Casey too that if something does start between those two that you'll not stand in the way of it."

"You have my word and I think I have convinced my wife that her behavior is not all that becoming." John said.

Ethan was silent on the way home. His mind a jumble of thoughts and his heart a jumble of feelings; to the point that he was numb and didn't know if he could have a coherent thought. Five days, in five days, the girl that he had dreamed about, fretted about and loved from afar would be home, be back where he could start to maybe do something about all these emotions that were running through him. His biggest fear was that she would bring home some dude with a diamond ring on her finger to announce to everyone that she was taken or worse yet, married. To tell them all that she was returning to Philadelphia after a short visit. He could see it happening.

The three days before they were scheduled to leave were a blur for both Louise and Emily as they packed and prepared everything that they would need for the trip. It was more difficult now that they would also be traveling with baby Jesse in tow as well.

On the day that they were scheduled to leave Thomas came by for them with is carriage and another wagon to load their things in to. Emily's aunt cried as she watched their things being taken out the door but said that she was also glad that they were going. Emily had Ethan's locket around her neck and the jewelry box in her carpet bag that she was taking on the train. Lou also had a carpet bag with clean clothes and diapers in it for Jesse. After hugging everyone all around the girls were helped into Thomas's carriage and away they went to the train depot. They boarded the train with their tickets and bags as Thomas oversaw the loading of their things into the baggage car and then he joined them. Sitting down right next to Emily. He put his arm across the back of her seat in a possessive gesture and then Lou handed Jesse to her while she grabbed something from a bag.

Just then an elderly couple walked by Emily and Thomas and said to each other, "Oh what a nice looking family!"

Thomas didn't correct them and Emily couldn't, she was trying to soothe a crying Jesse. When she handed the crying baby to Lou again Thomas leaned closer to her and said, "You know what they said is true, Em. We would make beautiful children together and have a nice looking family."

"P-please don't call me Em, Thomas. Only a certain few people call me that and you are not one of them. As for us making a family together, I don't foresee that happening either."

"Why not Emily?" Thomas asked, hurt, again. He had thought that they were making progress in their relationship. He was only three years older than her, and was ready to be married.

"Because I don't love you Thomas. I like you as a friend but I don't love you."

"You could learn to love me Em."

Over the next two days Thomas kept acting possessive of Emily and also calling her Em. It was the fact that he kept doing that that bothered her the most. Only a reserved few people that she knew very well called her Emily. Lou, her brother and Ethan. Even her parents didn't call her Em!

She had even taken to setting in the seat next to Louise and one of them would just hold Jesse rather than lay him in the wicker carrier that someone had found. She found Thomas's behavior extremely rude and so did Louise. Louise even told her to tell him about Ethan but Emily refused. She just sat and fingered the locket that he had given her when she thought no one was looking.

After two days of hard traveling they finally arrived in Rock Springs. Emily was so glad that she was home. Now she could be rid of Thomas once and for all. If she had to, she would have him arrested by her father she thought to herself.

It was the day of Emily's arrival and Ethan thought his parents were acting quite strange. There was work in the field to do but they were sending him to town to check on Granddad again. That was strange. As Ethan pulled on his suit coat and went down the stairs, Katie, who thought that he was really going to see granddad asked if she could go. "Sure Miss Katie. You can come with me." He said.

He intended to only go see their grandfather. He was a little upset with Emily right now. She hadn't written for weeks now and he wondered what was wrong with her. Actually he was worried that she had found someone else and was bringing him home to show him off. He didn't want to give some other fellow of seeing him standing at the train station looking like a whipped pup.

They arrived in town well before the train did and went and visited their granddad and then he asked them to go down to the store and check on things for him. They did as they were asked and Katie had a nickel, also given to them by their granddad to buy some candy for her and the boys. Ethan was waiting for her outside the doors when he saw the train pull into the station. It was like a magnet for him. He called to Katie who came running out with a nickel sack of candy and he took her hand. They walked down the board walk until they could see well who was coming and going from the train. He could even see the Munch family standing and waiting for Emily. He watched as the passengers flowed out and then he saw a girl who was somewhat familiar from Emily's letters, she was carrying a baby in her arms. Then a man got off the train and raised his hand for the next passenger. Ethan felt himself getting sick inside. The next passenger off that train had to be Emily. He just knew it, could feel it. He watched as one petite foot barely noticeable under the blue silk skirt emerged and then their was Emily. _God, she looks beautiful!_ He thought to himself. He watched the man move behind her and put his hand at the small of her back in a protective gesture, as Emily rushed forward to greet her family. Ethan felt sick so he just took Katie's small hand in his and went back to his wagon. He swung his baby sister up to the seat and climbed in. Then turning the horses he went out of town so no one would see him.

As soon as Emily stepped off the train, she began looking for Ethan. When Thomas put his hand on her back she rushed forward to greet her family. When she reached her brother Oliver, while hugging him she whisphered, "Have you seen Ethan?"

He whisphered back, "No."

When she went to Alexandra she said, "My but you've gotten to be such a big girl!"

"I've missed you Emily!" The little girl cried, and buried her face in Emily's middle.

Emily stroked her hair and looked around under the guise of checking out how the town had changed while she had been gone. "I've missed you two Alex."

John, Oliver and Thomas unloaded the bags after everyone had been introduced and then Oliver pointed the way to the hotel for Thomas and put his sister and Louise's things in his father's carriage. Looking at Louise under hooded eyes he thought to himself that spending more time at home would be an option.

John drove the ladies home and Oliver went back to work. Once Emily had settled Louise in Oliver's old room and freshened herself up a bit she went down to talk to her father. "Papa?"

John looked at his oldest daughter, who was so much like her mother sometimes it killed him and said, "Yes honey?"

"Have you seen Ethan around?"

"Not since the early part of the week. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I thought maybe you would have mentioned that I was coming home to him. I would have expected him to be there." Emily said, chewing her bottom lip.

"Well I did mention it. In fact I thought I saw their wagon in town earlier but I may have been Olivia because I thought I saw Katie as well. Percy has been ill so they have been coming and going a lot more this week. I'm sure he was just busy this morning, he's building a house and trying to help his father in the fields you know."

"Yes Papa. I know." Emily said. She went back upstairs and found Lou without Jesse. "Is everything alright Lou?"

"Fine." Lou said.

"That's good. I hope Oliver's room was clean."

"Yes it was. Tell me about him, your brother Oliver I mean." Louise requested.

They went into Emily's room and she began to regal tales of Oliver to her friend.

Ethan and Katie drove home in almost near silence, other than a few early birds chirping and Katie slurping on her candy. Finally she said, "Etan, why didn't you go see Emwilly? I seed her up the street."

Ethan looked at his innocent little sister, how did you explain something like this to a 4 year old? "Because Katie, Emily was busy with her family." He finally said.

That seemed to appease the little girl, until they got home. He sent Katie to the house and then went out and told his father that he was going up to his own house to work for a bit of time.

He drove up there and instead of working, he sat down on the rough floors and cried. The walls weren't even up yet and that is how his father found him a half an hour later. Knees pulled up, head down crying like a baby. Elliot sat down next to his son and put an arm around him. "It will be all right son. Maybe he was just a friend."

"No I saw the way he touched her Pa. He was I don't know, it was like the way you touch Ma. Possesive and protective all at once."

"What did Emily do?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. I took Katie and we got out of there. I suppose she is the one that told you that we saw Emily."

Elliot just nodded his response.

"Well she is obviously taken so I have other things to do anyway. A house to work on, crops to plant, a barn to build."

"Son, you know a house will never be a home without any heart in it." Elliot said.

"I'll find a new gal, she'll put some heart into it." Ethan said. "I don't need Emily Munch, because she obviously doesn't need me."

**I know I know, I'm leaving you hanging but geez a guy can only take so much right? Please R&R and I promise to write more!**


	14. Despair

**Ok I know you are all probably really mad at me right now because I kind of left you hanging in that last chapter but that is why we right these stories. And I just couldn't let them fall into each others arms because, well that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming and oh if you can think of a better name for this chapter please let me know cause I think this one sucks.**

**Despair**

When Ethan said those words he felt like the ground was going to fall from beneth his feet. He thought that he would never say those words that he didn't need Emily Munch. It wasn't the truth though. He did need her, he needed her like his crops needed rain. After his fathe left he looked at his house. He had been building this house for them. He now wished he would have gotten over his shyness and just told Emily how he felt. Looking around at the framed walls he said, "Oh Em, what have I done?"

Emily was filling her friend in all the finer qualities of her little brother Oliver, totally unaware that out in the country the heart of Ethan Stabler was breaking into a million pieces. "So do you think you already like my brother Oliver, after only just meeting him?" Emily asked her friend as she now rocked her one week old son.

"I don't know. He just seemed to notice me and that made me, feel I don't know special." Louise said. She didn't look at her friend, instead she looked down at her son. She was very grateful to the Munch's for all they had done for her and for Jesse. Then changing the subject, she said, "So where was this Ethan fellow today?"

Emily looked down and picked at her dress, "I'm not sure. Tomorrow is Sunday so I'm hoping that he'll be in church."

The next morning the Stabler family all dressed for church, except for Ethan. "I don't want to go this morning Pa." he said at the breakfast table. "I can't see him there with Emily."

So the Stabler's went to church and Ethan stayed home. He didn't work, rather he sat in his familie's sitting room reading the Bible and trying to give himself some peace of mind. He was trying to find a way to give himself some peace and find a way to give up on Emily.

At church Emily sat with her family and kept looking behind her. She also kept looking at her brother and friend. Oliver was talking to Louise like he had known her for years not a day. Emily kept looking over her shoulder and she finally saw the Stabler family come in and sit down in their normal place two pews back from the Munch's. Emily was saddened to see that Ethan was not with them. She remembered when they were little, they had spent almost all their time together when they could. When Ethan and his father came to town the first place he would run would be to the Munch household to see Emily. Now that she was home he seemed to be hiding from her.

When services ended Emily went up Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, is, is Ethan ok?"

"Hello dear." Olivia said. "Yes, Ethan is find. Why?"

"I didn't see him here today and I was just wondering if he was ok." Emily said.

They chatted for a few more minutes and then Emily watched sadly as the Stabler family walked away and went about their Sunday business. Then she went home with her own family and smiled sadly at her friend and her brother. It seemed to her that Oliver had hardly left Lou's side all morning since he had arrived. It was like they had an instant attratction to each other and now they were permantly bonded. After lunch Oliver asked Louise to go out riding in his carriage with him, he had even been paying attention to Jesse!

Emily spent her afternoon upstairs unpacking a few bags that she had left when she had first come home. She kept going back to her dresser though to look at the jewelry box that Ethan had made for her. It was so beautiful. How could he make her something so wonderful, so precious and then when she come back to him turn away and act like she didn't even exsist. How! Why?

After Ethan's family returned and they ate lunch he saddled up Blue and took off riding. He really had no set destination in mind he just need to get out of the house and away from everyone for a while. He rode up to his house and looked at it. Then he rode down the creek and was suprised to find Oliver Munch and a pretty red head with a baby? Ethan shook his head and rode on, hoping that Oliver wouldn't see him. It wasn't his lucky day however. Oliver spotted him and called him over. "Ethan! Come over here!"

Ethan rode over and dismounted and he watched as the girl rose and looked at him with beautiful green eyes. "Hello, my name is Ethan Stabler." he greeted.

"Louise White, and this is my son, Jesse." the girl said, looking at the baby with a look of love on her face.

"So, what's going on Oliver?" Ethan asked. He knew he wouldn't be calling his friends over if he was out courting a girl.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Louise." Oliver said.

Ethan hoped he had never had such a goofy look on his face as the one that Oliver now wore on his. He was acting like a dumb love struck fool. Maybe he was a love struck fool but Emily had only returned home with this friend yesterday and she had a baby. Ethan was sure that there was no such thing as love at first sight.

"Oh well I have to be moving on." Ethan said, turning to mount his horse again. He had just stuck his foot in the sturrip and was about to pull himself up when Oliver stopped him by saying, "Are you going to see Emily?"

"No." was Ethan's only reply. Then he rode away.

Oliver and Louise returned to their spots under the tree where they were sitting enjoying the warm weather. Louise was even showing Oliver the proper way to hold the little boy, Jesse. Oliver was having a splendid time and he was glad that he and Louise had been corosponding secretly for the past few months. They already knew each other pretty well. He was setting rocking Jesse in his left arm and holding Louise with the other.

Louise had her head resting on Oliver's shoulder, "So that's your sister's fella huh?" she asked.

"Yes." Oliver said, watching Ethan ride away. He would have thought by now that Ethan would have been his brother-in-law and his sister would have been giving him nieces and nephews.

Ethan rode and rode until he found himself back at the house he was building. He dismounted and walked over to bone like structure. He went back to framing windows and was actually getting something done when he heard the sound of a horse. He didn't look up because he figured it was just his father or Oliver or one of the boys. He continued to work and didn't pay much attention to it at all until he felt the coolness of a gun barrel against the side of his head.

"Move out boy." the gruff voice said behind him.

"Can I ask why?" Ethan asked. He felt like he had when Keevler had kidnapped him.

"Just do it, boy. You got away from me once you won't do it again." the voice said.

In that instant Ethan knew who had him. It was Keevler, he was here to get his revenenge. He was going to kill him for escaping with Emily all those years ago and sending him to jail. Really they had all thougth that he had died or been killed while he served his time in prison.

"Get on your horse boy." the man said.

"Keevler, why are you doing this?" Ethan asked. "Why after all this time?"

"You sent me to prison you little brat and now your going to pay for what you did to me." Keevler snarled.

The gun barrel was pressed to his head and Ethan knew better than trying to do anything. He knew that Keevler would shoot him if he dared tried to do anything to escape. It seemed that Keevler's years in prison had only added to his despair and need to hurt Ethan for supposedly ruining his life. Ethan thought that Keevler would have been better off in prison, there he had a roof over his head and three meals a day. Ethan mounted his horse and obediently allowed Keevler to tie his hands behind his back. Then they went out onto the prairie. Ethan didn't know where they were going but he was sure that they were going south. How was he going to get himself out of this situation now?

Olivia was worried. It was late now, it had been dark for several hours and Ethan hadn't returned from wherever he had went earlier that day. She was wringing her hands and looking out the window when Elliot came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Liv, he's sixteen years old, a grown man and I think that he can take care of himself."

Olivia turned in her husbands arms. "I know but I still worry about him. I mean and it is late."

'It's ok darlin'" Elliot said, running his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her. Little did they know they may never see their son again.

They rode for quite sometime before they stopped and it was long after dark before they stopped. Ethan's wrist were raw from the rope that Keevler had used to tie his hands with. Keevler drug him down from his horse and then dumped a little water from a canteen into his mouth. The water was stale and warm and it made Ethan cough. Then Keevler pushed him down by a small but stout sappling tree that he had found and he tied him to it. "I'm not going to chance you gettin' away from me again brat." he snarled. Then he lit a fire and settled himself down to drink himself into a stuppor.

Ethan looked up at the sky and wished that he could send Emily or someone a silent message. Let them know that he had let someone get the jump on him and take him away. He didn't know where he was right now but he knew that tommorow he would be keeping an eye on his surroundings and keep hoping that Keevler didn't kill him before he could escape or someone found him.

**I know you all thought that Keevler was done and gone but I needed some drama in this story damn it! I was getting bored with Ethan being a love sick puppy and he and Emily just hiding their feelings and oops here comes Keevler. Also tell me what you think about the Oliver/Louise relationship? Please R&R!**


	15. Further Despair

**Ok I really don't have a title for this chapter, so if you have any ideas please let me know what they are because it will look kind of funny to have all these named chapters and then one that is just a number. I hope you like what is happening so far or if you don't your at least reading and yelling at your computer! Ha! Happy reading!**

**14**

Ethan slept fitfully through the night, his head hanging down, his body shivering. It had been a fairly warm day yesterday but still not warm enough to go without a warm jacket at night. He hadn't had the luxary of that warm jacket last night. It was laying on the floor of his home, right where he had left it while he had worked yesterday afternoon. His wrist were hurting like the dickens now, the rope having cut into them as his hands swelled to the point that it was hard for him to move his fingers. He also couldn't feel his toes anymore but that was due to the cold of the night, Keelver had been kind enough to leave his feet unbound. He watched through half open eyes as Keevler got up and began to move around. He could feel the hunger pains in his stomach, as he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He could smell the coffee that Keevler was begining to brew. He didn't know what Keevler's plans for him where but he knew that they weren't good.

Caleb Stabler run down the stairs that morning, "Ma! Pa! Ethan didn't come home last night!"

"Caleb, quiet down!" Elliot said. He knew that his son hadn't come home last night. He had laid awake most of the night as had Olivia listening for him, waiting for him and hoping that they would here them.

"Well he didn't Pa." the boy said more quietly. "Where is he Pa? Where's Ethan?"

Elliot knelt down to the boys level, "I know son. I'm not sure where Ethan is at, but I plan to find out."

After breakfast and seeing the boys off to school Elliot caught a horse and rode first to Ethan's house. He didn't find his son but he did find his jacket and another set of hoof prints from a horse. That didn't mean much in their area but was still something that Elliot kept stored in the back of his mind from all his years as a lawman. The next thing he did was ride into town to Percy's. He went in and talked to Olivia's grandfather and found out that he hadn't seen him for days. His next stop was the bank to talk to Oliver. Oliver told him that he had seen Ethan right after lunch but he had seen him head towards his own place after they had talked for a few minutes. Elliot went to Emily next. He felt odd standing on John and Casey's doorstep acting like a lawman again instead of a friend and a father to his missing son. When Casey answered her door, she said, "Elliot! What a pleasant suprise! John's not here right now. He had to ride over to Lawford."

"I know Casey. I need to speak to Emily please." Elliot said.

Casey could see the pleading in her friends blue eyes so she went and got her daughter. Emily came to the door and when she saw Elliot her heart caught in her throat. Something was wrong with Ethan, she could tell from the look in his eyes. Those eyes that Ethan had inherited from him.

"Mr. Stabler." Emily said.

"Hi Emily. I have to ask, even though I know that you and Ethan are not on the best of terms right now."

"Ask what Mr. Stabler. And Ethan and I are fine terms right now, I just haven't seen him for a while."

"That's what I wanted to ask, if you had seen Ethan yesterday at all."

"No." Emily said, so softly that Elliot almost didn't hear her. "No. What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Elliot said. His voice was quiet and his eyes were sad. He didn't know where his son was or how he was going to find him.

Elliot left the Munch household and rode out of town and back home. He didn't unsaddle his horse but he went in and grabbed his wife into a hard hug. "No one's seen him." he said quietly to his wife.

Olivia clung to him and cried while Elliot held her. What where they going to do?

When Mr. Stabler left Emily ran to her room and flung herself down on the bed where she cried until she didn't have any tears left. She felt Lou and her sister sitting next to her as she cried but she didn't care. Ethan was gone and no one knew where he was.

As soon as Keevler finished his coffee he half threw half helped Ethan back on his horse and they set out again. His wrist really hurt now and he was sure that they were bleeding. He didn't know where they were but they kept heading south, as if they were headed towards Texas or Mexico. Ethan hoped that they weren't because he was sure that if they did make it that far he would never see home again.

Two days later Ethan's wrist were so sore that he was sure his hands were going to fall off. The rope bit into his already raw flesh and made him want to bawl like a baby and yet Keevler kept on. He never said much to Ethan and Ethan didn't say much to him. Ethan was sure that Keevler planed to kill him but he didn't know when. How could someone keep such a grudge against someone for so long? Ethan had just been a boy when he and Emily had escaped from Keevler after had had kidnapped them from the school playground. Today he was sure that they were no longer in Kansas because he had noticed a change in the way the land laid and also a change in the plant life. They must be in Oklahoma now, but where on Earth was Keevler taking him.

Elliot continued his search. He rode out every day widening his search and each night returning empty handed. He was slowly withdrawing from his family, because he had allowed his son to be taken away from his again. He didn't know what to do. The next day he rode to Rock Springs and talked to John. When he walked in his long time friend came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Elliot, how are you doing?"

Elliot looked at him with empty eyes, "How do you think I'm doing John? My oldest son is missing and I have no idea where to start looking for him."

"Well I could always telegraph Dodge and see if they know anything." John offered.

"Thanks John, I appreciate it." Elliot said before he walked out the door. He went out and searched some more. That night he and Olivia held each other and cried. What were they going to do if they couldn't find Ethan?

Ethan was getting sick of riding, sick of his hands being tied behind his back, his wrist hurt like hell and so did his head. He was ready to die and wished that Keevler would just kill him now. Then he thought, maybe that was Keevler's plan. To allow his wrist to get so raw and infected and Ethan so run down that he would just die on his own. That way if anyone found him there wouldn't be any bullet holes in his body to suggest foul play. Keevler had been feeding him very little, usually a hard biscuit a couple of times a day and only a minimal amount of water. He wished he would die.

Emily cried and prayed every day. She felt like Elliot Stabler had tore her heart right out of her chest the day that he came and told her that Ethan had gone missing. She took to her bed and only got up if she was pushed by Lou or her brother. She did notice that her brother was spending more and more time at home and with Lou. She would have said something too, if her heart hadn't been so sick. She held the jewelry box that he had made and stroked the blue velvet lining. Blue that reminded her of his eyes. She touched the locket around her neck. _Oh Ethan!_ she cried in her mind. _Where are you? Come home!_

Ethan's head was hanging down and he heard Keevler growl at him, "Time to get down brat!" he spat. He pulled Ethan from the horse and threw him roughly to the ground. Then he kicked him in the ribs and said, "I think I'll leave you in Texas or Mexico. I haven't decided which yet. Maybe somebody is looking for a new slave down there. I know I know slavery has been abolished but I know down in the South they still keep a few around just for fun. Then Keevler laughed and it almost made Ethan sick. At least he was right that Keevler was headed South with him. He hoped that he didn't make it to Mexico because if he crossed the river then there would be no stopping him and for all Ethan knew if he didn't leave him in Mexico he could just toss him in that river and let him drown.

Elliot continued his search and one day John rode out in the evening with a response from the Marshall in Dodge City. "Elliot, I'm sorry but Marshall Dillon tells me that Max Keevler was let out of prison on good behavior about a month ago. Is there anyway that he could have taken Ethan?"

Elliot felt himself blanch and he felt sick. "I suppose there is. The day that I rode out to the house, I saw the tracks of another horse. I guess it's possible that he had Ethan. That bastard has him again!" Elliot felt like punching something but knew he had to try to stay calm due to his three other sleeping children. Olivia came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"It's ok El. We'll find him."

John then offered, "The Marshall from Dodge is going to send out a message to all the other Sherriffs and Marshalls in the surrounding states to keep an eye out a boy matching Ethan's description and a man matching Keevlers. I'm sorry Elliot and Olivia, that is all that can be done right now, but we're doing our best."

**An angsty chapter I know but I think maybe this will wake little Miss Emily that she can't live without our boy Ethan. I also wanted to bring it back into the realm of SVU so the pitchfork people don't come after me! Please R&R. I will update as soon as I can!**


	16. 20 Miles A Day On Beans & Hay

**Ok an almost all Ethan chapter since Keevler has him and is being you know nasty to him. I know you guys are probably ready to throw dirty socks at me but sorry I had to do something... Thanks to OneTreeFan for her ACKingly exuberant reviews, it spurred me on to write this nice little chapter about our poor Ethan. I stole the title from an old Calvary saying (how appropriate huh?) Ethan's POV.**

15- Twenty Miles A Day on Beans and Hay

We've been riding about twenty miles a day it seems. Right now my wrist are so raw that every time my horse takes a step they burn. At least Keevler has been taking good care of Blue, as for his care of me, I can't say that it has been anything great. Mostly he is feeding me stale biscuits with burned bottoms and occasionally a few beans that he shoves into my mouth and almost makes me choke. I can tell that I'm losing weight or muscle, maybe, it's heard to tell at this point. I just know that when Keevler jerks me down from my horse that my pants and shirt are both looser.

I am sure that it is close to the end of April now, I can tell by how the nights are, they're getting where they aren't as cool or we're getting closer to Texas. I can smell the whiskey as Keevler drinks himself into oblivion every night as I laid tied to a tree or a picket stake if he can't find a tree. He's also been tying up my feet at night. The worst is the smell of the whiskey and my wrist. I guess Keevler has to drink to be able to live with himself for what he is doing and what he has done.

Four days later we are riding along, and I have been feeling myself getting weaker and weaker. I feel myself getting woozy and without having any hands to keep myself upright, I topple off my horse. Blue spooks away from my falling body and Keevler turns around. "Goddamint brat! What in the hell are you doin'? Stay on yer hoss!" he hollers at me. He stops and gets down coming over to me. I just lay there, I'm to weak from not having any substantial food for so long to move. Keevler grins down at me, his crooked yellow teeth making me want to throw up. He stares down at me and then kicks me in my rib area. I can hear them crack and now I'm sure that they're broken. Then as roughly as he can he picks me up and throws me back on my horse. I groan in pain, I know better than to make to much noise, or Keevler will only make it worse.

I have learned in our time together that his abduction of me has nothing to do with my step mother scorning him five years ago; it has to do with me; with me escaping from him and causing him to be caught and put into jail for the past five years. I can tell that he has been planning this during that five years, he only travels trails that he is bound to not see anyone on, he keeps my hands bound and binds my feet at night and he feeds me only minimal food. I know now that I would never be able to run away, I'm too weak. Now with cracked or broken ribs to go along with it, I am pretty much useless to myself.

When we stop for the night, Keevler again stakes me out like he would a horse and then stuffs my mouth full of grass. "There brat, eat some grass fer yer supper." He laughs as he says it and goes over to open a can of beans and warm them over his fire. I spit the grass out and just lay there. My ribs are hurting considerably and Keevler must have known that as he comes to me later with a full can of beans.

"Here brat. Ya can have these to eat tonight." He says. Then he reaches down and unties my hands.

I take the can from him and tip it back like you would a water glass. I have bean juice running down my face and I stop myself. I'm going to get sick, I start throwing up the half can of beans I have just eaten. Keevler laughs at this, like he knew what was going to happen. He had, I was sure of it.

I eat more slowly after that and at least keep down the first half way nourishment I had since that day that I had eaten lunch with my family.

Keevler comes over, gives me some water and then yanks the cuffs of my shirt down over my sore wrist before tying my hands up again. "There ya go brat. Ya know in a few more days I'll probably get rid of you, throw ya in the river or somethin'."

I lay on my side, the one that doesn't hurt and use my hat as a pillow, little that it was. As I lay there I think of Emily and wonder what she's doing. Is she worrying about me or is she just happy as a lark with that fella that came in on the train with her? What's happening with Ma and Pa and the little un's? Is anyone even looking for me?

My main thoughts are of Emily though and I'm glad that the fine pocket watch that she gave to me is laying on my dresser at home. At least I know that it can be passed on to Caleb or Will or given back to Emily if Keevler gets sick of dragging me around and just kills me. At this point in time I almost, _almost_, wish that Keevler would just kill me and leave me for the coyotes to have.

That night, I dream. I've had it several times, I see Emily and I, she has one of our children in her arms, a little girl with brown hair and big blue eyes and a little fella that looks an awful lot like me when I was a youngster. We're working our farm, Emily's hanging out laundry on the line, the little boy is playing in the yard and the baby is laying in her bassinet on our shaded porch. I'm out farming taking care of our land. That is where the dream becomes a nightmare. I come home from working the fields to find that Keevler has killed them all and left me alone. Then he comes and he shoots me, point blank in the chest. I can feel my life blood draining from my body as I lay there, uncaring.

I wake up, in a sweat, looking around to find myself alone, tied to a picket stake, and then I look over and see Keevler, passed out on his blankets. It seems that most of my nightmare may be coming true.

**A short chapter I know but that way we all know what is going on with Ethan now that Keevler has him and has been dragging him around the countryside. Next chapter is more of an Emily and Ethan's family POV about wondering what happened to Ethan. Now please R&R and I will be most happy to continue**


	17. Missing You

**Alrighty-- this chapter is in the POV's of several people, Ethan's siblings, parents and Emily about his disapperance and the days he has been gone. We are going to assume that he has been gone about a month now, I mean he did travel horse back basically across Kansas and Oklahoma (they are about to Texas you know) so I guess enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SVU charachters, the others I do. Boo Hoo Hoo.**

**Missing**

(Olivia's POV)

My son has been missing, for a month. I hate that word, missing. I mean it is getting to the point that they are thinking that maybe he is even dead. I don't know if I could bear to loose him. I know that I didn't birth him but he is as much my child as Caleb, Will or Katie. I just don't know what I would do without him. He is so good with his younger brother's and sister and such a joy to our family. I just wish they would find him and bring him home safely. I have gone up to the house he has been building, looked at the craftsmanship and care that he has been putting into it. I see so much of Elliot in him that it makes my heart hurt and sometimes my head. Our family would be so much less without him. I walk up into his room, as I find myself going there often these days. I set down on his bed and fold my hands in my lap and cry. I go over to his dresser top and look at the items he keeps there. A brush, a string tie, a picture of Emily stuck into the mirror and the watch that she sent to him for Christmas from Philadelphia. She has been out once since he went missing and we sat and cried together. She told me that Ethan seeing her with that other man was a misunderstanding on his part. That Thomas was just a friend and she hadn't even known Ethan was there. I took her to the site of where he was building his house as she wanted to go there. She cried while we were there too. I felt so bad for that girl that day. What a horrible thing we are all experiencing right now.

(Elliot's POV)

I have been searching for my oldest son for a month. A month! You would think as a former sherriff, a man used to brining in all sorts of scum of the Earth types that I would be able to find my own child. A person that I raised from boyhood to manhood. I was hoping that he and Emily would have been working out things during this month and then soon, maybe this fall, getting married, finally. I work my fields, as I can't go without feeding my family and supporting them. But still I look at the horizon everyday, searching for a blue roan horse and my boy. There are times that I just want to let go of the plow and set down in my freshly turned fields and cry, but I don't. I just keep looking and hoping and praying. The spring cattle season is about to start, how and I going to get through with out Ethan. He always was a good cowman, one of the best in our area. I know that I have Caleb and Will but I would like for them to be boys for a while. Spend their summers pulling weeds from their Ma in the garden and fishing with cane poles in the creek. I don't want them to have to take on so much responsability so soon. I just wish he would show up and soon. I'm tired of worrying, waiting and wondering.

(Will's POV)

I know I'm only a boy but I understand pretty well what's going on. I know that my brother is missing. My parents they just keep smiling and telling us that it's ok that Ethan has just went away for a while. That he needed to get away for a while after what happened with Miss Emily. We also talk to Alex, Miss Emily's sister and she said that Miss Emily don't have a fella and don't want a fella other than Ethan. I just wish he would come home. I miss him. I go to his room sometimes, lay in his bed at night so I can smell him. He's a good big brother, he was always taken me and Caleb swimmin' and fishin' and it's gettin' to be about that time of year again. I sure hope he comes home soon.

(Caleb's POV)

Ma always says that I'm the most like Ethan and I think that's probably why I miss him the most. We spent a lot of time together, time that no one else really knows about. I mean I would go over after school and help him at his place. He was teaching me a lot of things about being a carpentar, somethin' that I think I would be inclined to do rather than farm. Ethan told me his plans too. I bet no one else knows that he plans on having a whole bunch of cows, like twice as many as what Pa has, and that he isn't going to keep pigs. He says he isn't going to be a farmer, that he's going to be a cattleman. I bet no but me and him know that. We always talked a lot, and I always knew that if somethin was botherin' me I could go to him and get good help. I miss him and I wish he would come home or that Pa would find him. I swallow down the tears then, like Ethan would, or that they would send word that he was found dead somewhere, so that we would know. Life wouldn't be the same but we would know and Ethan said that knowin' was always better than wonderin'.

(Katie's POV)

I miss my Etan. I miss him pwaying his guitar for me when I go to sweep at night. I miss the weaseal song. Sometimes I would get scwared at night and Etan would sit wyth me and wrock me and twell me that it was going to be otay. I was his wittle Miss Katie. Come home Etan, I miss you. I wove you Etan.

(Emily's POV)

I've ridden out to Ethan's place today. I know where it's at now that Mrs. Stabler has taken me out her shortly after Ethan went missing. I still don't understand who or why or how it happened. I mean there are no drag marks so he wasn't taken that way. Was he taken at gunpoint? So many questions and so few answers. When I went to see Mrs. Stabler before we sat together and cried for almost an hour and I've been crying alone everynight or with Louise. Even little Jesse who doesn't know Ethan has been extra fussy. Lou says he can feel all the saddness in the house and that's why. I know that deep down Lou isn't sad or upset though. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at my brother Oliver. Yes they are both upset that Ethan is missing and with him my chance to tell him how I feel but deep down all they are feeling is their love for one another and that happiness.

I'm down off my horse now and I'm walking around. I look at the house that Ethan is building. Right now it looks like a skeleton setting on that hill overlooking the creek but I can still tell that it's going to be grand. It has several rooms and I can tell that he wants to have a big family someday with some lucky girl. I hope that lucky girl he was thinking off when he built this was me. I can only hope though. I have finally rid myself of Thomas. It seems while staying at the hotel he met a girl, a girl who works in the boarding house. I know the girl, I used to tease Ethan about her and her mad crush on him. Eliza Connelly. It seems that she and Thomas are quite a pair. Thomas is also interining with our elderly gunsmith and he has also been taking the train over to Dodge City once in a while to visit another gunsmith by the name of Newelly O'Bryan. It seems that Eliza has also been going with him on these trips. I am happy for them but that leaves me alone, without Ethan. It seemed that just when I thought I was going to solve this whole mess with Ethan that he goes and disappears himself. I set myself down on the bare floor and look out across the prairie. Then I see it, carved into the tree near the house. I can tell that it's wheathered so it has been there for a while. I go over to it and look. I almost laugh and cry at the same time when I see what it is. A crudley carved heart with initials in the middle. Could it be? Did Ethan carve this here? Inside the heart are the initials E.M. + E.S. But then my face falls, how many young lovers had traveled out by this creek before Ethan decided to build his house here? I don't allow myself to think about it, because it will only make my heart hurt worse.

I decide to go down to the Stabler house and see how everyone is doing down there. I go down and dismount my horse at the corral. I see Katie and boy's playing in the yard. "Hello all." I greet as merrily as I can muster.

"Hi Mwiss Emily." Katie greets me.

"Hello Miss Katie." I return.

"Hi Miss Emily." The boys greet in unison.

"Hello Caleb. Hello Will." I greet both of them individually, I get so tired of calling them "the boys" all the time.

I go to the house just as the door flies open and Olivia steps out. "Emily! How wonderful to see you dear. Come in, come in." (A/N: I know the real Liv would never act like this.)

"Hello Mrs. Stabler." I say. "I just had to come and check. Has anyone seen anything, or heard anything?"

Olivia looks at me sadly before she says, "No. Nothing. Elliot has sent telegrams to every sheriff in the area, in the territory and we still haven't heard a thing."

She motions for me to sit down and I take a chair and then graciously the cup of tea she offers. Finally I say it, the one thing that has been plaguing me and keeping me awake a night. "No one has sent word that they found a dead man, have they?"

Olivia looks at me with tears in her eyes that I am sure mirror my own. "No we haven't heard that either."

I break down then and I don't know if it's from relief or from the constant worrying. When I'm finished I say, "I'm sorry Mrs. Stabler."

She wraps her arms around me, "It's ok honey. I've done the same thing with Elliot quite a few times these past few days, this past month."

"I just wish we had some idea where he was at or who forced him to leave." Then the realization hit me, maybe he had left on his own. Knowing what I did now about what he saw at the train depot, had he just taken off and not let anyone know, would he. I voice that concern to Olivia.

"No dear, I know Ethan and I don't think he would have done that, no matter how upset he was. I am sure that he would have at least told someone that he was taking off for a few days. I honestly don't think that he would have been gone this long either without word to anyone."

That made me feel better. I sat at the Stabler household for quite some time, visiting with Olivia and the children.

As I rode home that evening I again rode past that tree, looked at the engraving done there. It was crude, almost like it had been done by the hand of a small boy and not that of a grown man. I smile at that thought, kiss my fingers and lay them in that place. "Come home soon Ethan." I say.

Once I get home I ride up to our barn only to catch my brother Oliver and Louise in a passionate kiss. I smile and leave them be, because I want Lou to be happy too. I don't see her the rest of the night and I smile to myself. I go to my room and my last thoughts as I go to sleep are of Ethan and where he could possibly be.

(Oliver's POV)

I know my sister didn't think that I saw her looking at me kissing Louise. I refuse to call her Lou the way my sister does. I also know that my sister thinks that all I say these days are Louise and her little boy Jesse, but that's not true. I'm truly worried about Emily as well as Ethan. As kids, Ethan and I were close friends and I also know that he and Emily were close. I just can't figure out who had taken Ethan or where he had wandered off to on his own. I know that Emily thinks that it's crazy but he could have just taken off. Since I started working at the bank I haven't been seeing as much of him as I would have liked but I understand that we're both busy as well. I look at Louise, nestled in the crook of my arm, holding Jesse. I can certinally say that I don't understand what my sister and Ethan are going through. It seemed pretty easy for Louise and I to fall in love and for me to fall in love with her boy. I guess it was easy for my sister and Ethan too, they just can't figure out how to get together. It's sad, really sad.

(Louise's POV)

I feel so bad for Emily right now. I would feel bad for Ethan as well if I had ever gotten the chance to meet him. Right now I'm flying high on the fact that Oliver told me that he loves me, wants to marry me and be a father to Jesse tonight. When I started writing to him I never expected this to happen or I should say when he started writing to me. At first I guess I was surprised to start getting letters addressed to Louise White in Philadelphia. I thought that it was a joke or Emily just trying to be nicer to me than she already had been. Then I got to know Oliver and found that it was his idea to write to me and that he didn't think ill of me being a pregnant girl on her own. Now I have Jesse and Oliver and my poor dear friend Emily has no one. Tonight I made Oliver promise me that we wouldn't say anything until this situation with Ethan and Emily was settled. I told him that I just couldn't be so happy when my friend was so sad. That was when he had kissed me, and Emily had ridden by. I know that she would be happy and start planning a wedding for us but I don't want her to do that, not when she is so sad, missing Ethan. I go to her room after I lay Jesse down for the night. Her door is shut so I knock and her "Come in." is so quiet that I almost don't hear it.

"Hi Lou." She says, from where she is laying in her bed.

"Hi." I say.

"I saw you and Oliver tonight. When's the wedding?" Emily ask me, trying to be funny and raise the spirits in the room.

"Not any time soon." I reply. I won't lie to her.

She sits up then, "Louise Augustine White, you will not put a hold on yours and Oliver's happiness because of me."

It's the most life that I've seen in my friend for a while, and she was a spunky gal when I met her. "Oh Em!" I say to her, "You know as well as I do that it will have to be a while, I mean Jesse is only a little over a month old and Oliver is still living at the hotel. I know that he won't move a wife and child into a hotel."

Emily giggles then, I think for the first time in quite a while. "I know Lou, but maybe if I had something to do with my time it wouldn't hurt so bad and I wouldn't miss him so much." She had returned to her somber state and was looking out the window now. Like looking out the window would make him come back.

**God, that was a saddening chapter to write. Whew and I think, sadly that it is just going to get sadder before we're done kids. Please R&R. I need it to lift my spirts.**


	18. A Savior

**Yet another chapter...probably more angst, maybe not, who knows what lies ahead...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the L&O:SVU characters or the Gunsmoke characters but I do own the rest.**

**A Savior**

Ethan could tell again when they had crossed into Texas. If he would have had the strength he would have laughed. He had always wanted to go to Texas just not this way. He had hoped that he would have come on a cattle drive up the Chisum trail or some other such novel idea that young boys often have. He hadn't planned on his trip to Texas would be to possibly die. He felt he knew that it was coming soon too, as Keevler had been almost nice to him, almost. He had begun to feed him every second or third day and he also made sure that his shirt sleeves were pulled down to keep the rawhide binds on his wrist from cutting in to him. He could tell that his wrists were healing and he was feeling a little bit better due to the fact that he was getting food. That was until the day that Keevler gave him bad water, weather knowingly or not. Ethan had been sick for three days now, throwing up and he was sure running a temperature with the fever and chills that he was experiencing. He didn't say anything to Keevler though; it wouldn't be worth the breath that he didn't feel he could waste.

That night Keevler surprised him by riding closer to a town. He picketed Ethan out, as he had begun to think of it, along with his horse and left him there. Ethan lay as he had every other night for the past month and a half and looked at the stars. Tonight he was still shaking with the fever and chills of that bad water but he felt like he was getting better. Then he heard it, someone or something coming closer. He didn't move, for fear that it would be someone who would just kill him or think that he was a drunk and leave him be because they thought he was some drunk wandered to far from town that had passed out. Ethan lay as still as he could until he heard the person dismount and come towards him. He was sure that it was a woman or a girl, as he could hear a sound that didn't sound like any man's pant legs.

"Are ya drunk mister?" he heard a female voice say in a loud whisper.

"No." Ethan croaked out.

"Well I guess you ain't dead neither. Name is Hester Mae Gibbins. Do ya need help mister?"

"Well I suppose you could untie my hands."

"Who tied your hands up mister?" Hester Mae asked.

Ethan wanted to laugh at the girl but it hurt too much and she was helping him. Obliviously she was a hill girl but he would take any help that he could get at this point.

"Where you from mister?"

"Kansas."

"Really? Do you know my cousin?"

"Who's your cousin?" Ethan asked setting up as Hester Mae untied his feet and hands. It felt wonderful.

"Festus Haggen. We heared he was a big time law man up in your Dodge City."

"No I don't know him." Ethan said. "Do you have any water?"

"Sure. Now don't drink to fast, it looks to me like you've maybe went a few days with out none."

"Naw, I got some bad water and it made me sick."

"Well we need to get ya flushed out then." Hester Mae said.

She watched as the man drank from the canteen she had given to him and took it when he handed it back.

"Thank you." Ethan said. "That tasted a lot better than what I last had." He stood then and picked up his saddle and blanket and threw it on Blue.

Hester Mae watched him for a minute and then said, "Whatcha doin' mister?"

"I'm preparin' to get out of here. It's a long ways back to Kansas."

"Oh. Well can I go with ya mister? I mean my Ma and Pa they died and I heard that cousin Festus is an honest fella. I thought I would go to him and see if he could help me out."

Ethan knew that he owed the girl for her help so he said, "Sure. Do you know where the next town is so we can get a train that will cut down our time to Dodge City?"

The girl didn't know where they could catch a train but she figured they could ride to Kansas. So after the man who had introduced himself as Ethan Stabler while he was saddling his horse mounted she climbed up on her mule, Maisy.

They set out riding and Ethan hoped that by sunrise they could be far enough away from Keevler that he would give up the chase and go to Mexico or somewhere. Ethan hit a lope and he heard the girl following him.

In town Keevler was playing poker and drinking whiskey, a girl setting on his lap. He wasn't even thinking about the kid that he had left staked out to the prairie. When his game was finished and Keevler had a good stake in his poke again he said to the girl named Susie, "Say Susie what's say we go upstairs now."

"Ok Max." the girl giggled.

By the end of the night, Max had proposed and a number of other things to the young saloon girl named Susie.

**Oklahoma border**

Ethan and Hester Mae had made good time riding in the cool of the night but now they and their horses were tired. Ethan was still not feeling well and for the first time since Keevler had taken him, he was able to rub his now bearded face. He could feel how lean his cheeks were under that stubble. He fell over against his saddle and watched as Hester went and got water and then speared two fish with a stick. He was amazed at how easily the girl could do that. He had tried and tried as a boy and found that it was a skill that he was never able to master. When Hester Mae cooked the fish, Ethan was overwhelmed by hunger and took it as soon as he handed it to him. He ate quickly and again went behind a bush and threw it up. When he came back Hester Mae looked at him and then rolled over onto her own blankets.

They slept until the sun was getting ready to go down again and then saddled their horses up and rode out. Soon they rode into a little town and Ethan stopped. They needed supplies, he didn't know how he was going to get them but he would find a way, he hoped.

Ethan and Hester Mae both ended up working in that little Oklahoma town for about three weeks. Hester Mae in a laundry and Ethan at the stables. For partial payment they were each allowed to stay at their place of work and by the end of three weeks time they were able to buy a few needed supplies and set out again. Ethan was sure that his family was looking for him by now. He had been gone since the middle of April and here it was already the first of June. He also wondered if Emily was married yet, happily living in a house in town. He wondered what was going on with his place. Was it setting rotting away or had his father and brothers went up and finished work on it? His brothers. They were turning eight this month and he would eighteen this fall. How time flies when one is having fun, he thought.

"Whatcha thinkin about Ethan? A gal?" Hester Mae asked.

Ethan didn't know how to respond. He knew that saying yes would only make Hester Mae ask more questions and probe deeper into his life. So far he was sure that he had heard her life store about growing up in the Texas hills and about this cousin Festus that she had never met. He had remained closed mouth about his life though. He had things that he would just rather keep to himself, like everything. He had told Hester Mae that he was from Rock Springs which was a ways down the line from Dodge City but that was where she could find his family should anything happen to him.

"No Hester Mae. I was just thinking." Ethan said.

While they were in that town they learned that they were in central Oklahoma. That made Ethan feel better because it meant that they were closer to home. He figured he would take Hester Mae to Dodge and then head on home to Rock Springs. It was a good plan, a solid plan, and he could send a telegram to his folks and let them know that he was on his way home.

Three weeks later, on the day of the twin's birthday to be in fact, Hester Mae and Ethan rode into Dodge City. They went to the Marshall's office only to find that the Marshall was in the Longbranch Saloon. Ethan and Hester Mae went there and Ethan met again with the Marshall from Dodge City.

"Ethan! You've had a lot of people looking for you son." Marshall Dillon said.

"I'm sure I have sir." Ethan replied. "I came this way though because this gal here, Hester Mae Gibbins claims that her cousin is your deputy, Mr. Haggen.

"Oh no. Another of Festus's cousins?" the Marshall asked.

"I guess sir. I don't know for sure. I just know that she helped me so I told her I would help her get to Dodge City and to her cousin. Just then the man in question walked through the swinging doors of the saloon.

"Festus!" Marshall Dillon called out.

"Matthew." Festus said. "Whatcha need, Matthew. Oh Ethan, how are ya boy?"

"I'm fine Mr. Haggen."

"Pshaw. Ya ain't gotta call me mister." Festus said.

"Festus." Marshall Dillon said. "Ethan brought a girl up from the Texas hill country that claims to be your cousin."

"What's her name Matthew?" Festus asked.

"Hester Mae Gibbins. She's with Kitty in the back right now."

"I sure do have some cousin's with the name of Gibbins, seems one of them thar Haggen girls married a Gibbins. How old this girl be Ethan?"

"I don't know 13 or 14 I suppose."

Hester Mae came out then, " I am not. I be a whole sixteen years old. Howdy cousin Festus."

"Howdy Hester Mae. Who's your Ma and Pa?"

"Roy and Frieda Gibbins." the girl answered.

"Yessiree Matthew then she be a kinfolk to me. Come on Hester Mae I'll go get ya set up at the boarding house with Ma Smalley."

Festus and his cousin went out the door and Marshall Dillon turned back to Ethan. "Do you plan to stay here tonight or are you going to head towards Rock Springs?"

"Nothing against you or your town Marshall but I would like to get on home. I've been gone for almost more than two months." Ethan said.

"No offense taken son. I'll send a telegram on to your folks that you'll be home in a couple of days."

"Thank you Marshall. I appreciate it."

Ethan set out and had made good time, and even had nice whether to ride in, considering it was the end of June and heading into July. He couldn't believe all the time that had passed by. He had started to gain a little weight back on eating Hester Mae's cooking on the trail which was nice, but he hadn't been able to bathe or shave. He was sure that he smelled like trail dust, blood and horse shit just to mention a few things. The marks on his wrist were only partially healed as they had gotten infected and Ethan was hoping that his Ma would be able to take care of them once he reached home. He also had the marks on his back where Keevler had beaten him one night when he got drunk. Home, what a sweet word to the ears of a weary soul. He couldn't wait to swing Katie up and spin her around in a circle until she screamed, he wanted to take the boys fishing, help his Pa put in crops, kiss his Ma on the cheeks and he wanted to see Emily. He wanted to finally let his tongue loosen up enough to tell her all the things he should have said a long time ago. Then he would kiss her, after he shaved of course.

**The Stabler Household**

A telegram came two days ago from Dodge City, from the Marshall there. He had seen Ethan when he brought the cousin of Deputy Haggen there. The Marshall didn't go into a lot of detail but he had said that Ethan would be coming home. When Olivia read those words she threw herself into Elliot's arms and cried until she wet his shirt. When Emily stopped out later that day, they had cried again together and then went up and cleaned Ethan's room to prepare it for him. The children were much happier, more carefree as the weight of their missing brother was taken away. Ethan was coming home and that was all that mattered to any of them.

**Back out on the prairie**

Ethan could tell that he was getting close to home now. The landscape was familiar after almost two months of never knowing where he was at or where he was headed. He could tell that he was close to home and he felt the weight of his ordeal lifting from his shoulders. He felt lighter and his tired old horse must have felt it too. He gave a good hard buck and sent Ethan flying off the back. He landed on the hard Earth, slamming his back and shoulders into some rock and knocking himself out. Before the world turned black, he heard the hoof beats of his horse heading home, without him.

Elliot was the first to see the familiar Blue horse come loping down the hill without a rider. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. It was Blue, his son's horse Blue, wearing his son's saddle. Elliot ran over and caught the horse by the bridal reins. He didn't see any blood and was relieved by that. He waited after that scanning the horizon looking for his son to come walking up the house laughing about being thrown.

Half an hour later, he became worried and took Will and Caleb and went out searching in the wagon. They drove almost five miles before they seen him. He was just laying there in the grass along the edge of the road. Elliot hit the horses across the rump with the reins urging them to go faster and then pulled up to a stop. He was worried that his son was dead, this close to home and he dies. He set the brake and jumped down followed by the twins. "Is he dead Pa?" Will asked.

"No." Elliot said his voice, hands and body shaking. "I think he's just knocked out. You boys open the tail gate and help me get your brother into the wagon ok?"

The boys did as they were told and watched as their father lifted their unconscious brother into the back of the wagon. They sat with his head on their knees and waited for him to wake up the whole way home. He didn't. When they got there, Will again asked his father, "Pa is Ethan dead?"

"No son." Elliot said, hearing the shake in his voice. "Ethan is just really tired and he's sleeping. Now run in and tell Ma to get Ethan's bed ready for him ok."

Again they did as they were told. Olivia began to cry when Elliot carried her oldest into the house. Then she dried her tears and helped her husband carry their son up the stairs and to his bed. There they stripped him down to his long john bottoms and laid him in his bed. Olivia began going over his body, seeing the half healed wrist, the bruises on his back and waist, his severe weight loss. After checking him over she said to her husband, "Elliot, I think you need to go get the doctor."

Elliot did as he wife asked and Olivia set about washing up her son as best she could with a rag and a pan of warm water. Her three younger children stood in the doorway watching. "Mama." she heard Katie.

"What honey?" Olivia asked never looking from her task.

"The back of Etan's head is bweeding." Katie said.

Olivia lifted his head and looked. Her daughter was right. She saw a nasty cut there, trickling blood. Olivia wiped it away and then began applying pressure to it. "Caleb, honey, run down and get me another rag will you? And Will and Katie will you find me something to make bandages out of?"

Olivia had stopped the bleeding and cleaned up Ethan as much as she could by the time the doctor arrived with Elliot and Emily in tow. They all stayed down stairs while the doctor looked at Ethan and made a diagnosis. When Doc Wilson came down, Olivia smiled and Emily and motioned for her to go up stairs. She stayed though, she wanted to hear what the doctor had to say.

'Well Elliot, Olivia. Ethan is severely malnourished, you can tell by his excessive weight loss. The bruising looks like it come from a beating with a blunt object, a stick or possibly a rope or belt. The cuts on his wrist are from being bound. They're old but their deep and have been infected. I put some salve on them and covered them with the bandages you left up stairs. I'll leave the salve here and you can continue it. The back of his head, that's a new wound probably from when the horse threw him. It may take him two or three days to wake up. Just watch him and I'll be back day after tomorrow.

Emily felt the tears running down her cheeks then so she escaped to the upstairs. She quietly opened the door to Ethan's room and went in and sat down on the hard, straight back chair that was there. He looked so peaceful there, like he was sleeping, when Emily knew that he was really unconscious. What if he never woke up? Then what would she do? She didn't know. He was covered to his chest, which was bare, his wrist were wrapped. She sat and pulled the chair closer to the bed and then picked up his hand, wrapping her two around his larger one. She was afraid that she would hurt him if she picked up his hand so she leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to the back of it and laid her head down. It was then that she really let the tears fall, until she fell asleep.

**Ok so a little fluff since you put up with all the angst. Thanks to Kinsey and her super smutty little chapter in her current eppy fixing fic (if you haven't read it you should go and do so now after you review of course). It inspired the end of this chapter. Also I hope you enjoy the cameo appearances of America's first crime fighting duo from Gunsmoke, I thought I needed to throw them in there too cause I love Gunsmoke. It has a lot of similarities with SVU if you've ever watched. Now please R&R.**


	19. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Gee I think you know already right?**

**Revelations**

Emily awoke several hours later when she felt the slightest touch on her cheek. She knew those hands, had dreamed of those hands touching her cheek. Then she heard it, the voice she hadn't heard in so long. It sounded older, tired but it was his.

"Em?" Ethan said in a voice no higher than a soft whispher.

Emily sat up, sure that she looked just horrible. She pushed the hair that had fallen out of its pins out her face. "Hi, how do you feel?" she asked.

Ethan smiled at her then, "So much better now that I get to see that."

"What?" Emily asked, looking around.

"You, your smile." Ethan said. He tried to lift his head, winced and let it fall back again into the pillow.

Emily smiled at him again. He looked terrible and yet so wonderful all at the same time. His head had a bandage wrapped around it, his wrist were wrapped up as well. Emily didn't really know what to say so she asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Uhm, a while. I guess I woke up when I heard Pa go out to do chores."

"When was that?"

"I suppose a couple of hours ago." Ethan replied. He watched the look of shock move across her face and smiled.

"You let me sleep that long without waking me?"

"I liked watching you sleep." Ethan said. "You have to know your nice to look at don't you?"

Emily just smiled at Ethan and leaned into his hand when he cupped it around her cheek. She didn't know what to say to that comment. She was sure that he was going to at least try to kiss her when Katie came running into the room, ruining the moment. She climbed up on the endge of the bed.

"Hi Etan. Mama said that you woke up."

"Well hello Miss Katie. Yes I woke up."

Kate leaned down and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "I mwissed you Etan."

Emily sat back and watched as Ethan hugged his little sister and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too sweet pea." he said.

Katie rubbed his whiskered cheeks. "Etan, I don't like your hairy cheeks."

"Yeah I don't think I'll keep them." Ethan said, "What do you think Em, do you like 'em?"

Emily smiled. "Not necessarily."

"Emwilly?" Katie asked.

"What honey?" Emily replied.

"Caleb and Will will take you to town when your ready to go. That's what I was s'posed to tell you." Katie said and run out of the room.

"Well I see I have competition for your attentions." Emily said, feeling brash.

Ethan gave her a funny look, "What are you talking about?"

"The other girl in your life. She short, with dark curls and brown eyes, goes by Miss Katie."

Ethan laughed then. "No. Now I suppose you should go back to town, see how things are and let everyone know that I'm ok."

Emily looked at him then, "Alright. I suppose you'll have enough people fussing over you for today. Will you come and see me when you get up and around?"

"You can bet on it." Ethan said. He pushed himself up then and set against the headboard. "Now come here."

Emily smiled at him and leaned forward. "What?"

Ethan didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was brief but both of them thought they had just flew to the moon when it ended.

The whole way home Emily kept touching her lips and she was sure that she had a funny look on her face because when she walked in the front door of their house after Caleb and Will drove her home Louise grabbed her and said, "What happend, Em?"

"Let's go upstairs." Emily said. They ran up the stairs like two little girls and into Emily's room.

"What happened out there?" Louise asked.

"Well he was really banged up from his whole ordeal. I guess we didn't talk about what has happened while he was gone."

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"No! Oh Lou! No!" Emily said.

"Did he kiss you?" Louise asked. She was going to grill Emily just like she had when Louise and Oliver had started to see each other.

Emily blushed then and gave herself away without saying a word.

"Oh, how was it?" Louise asked.

"Brief. Lou, he is hurt! Goodness!" Emily said. She got up and went to her dresser. Then she changed the subject on her friend. "So has Oliver asked you to marry him yet?"

Louise smiled and looked down. "No but I think he plans too. Last night he asked me how I would feel about him buying a house."

"Oh Lou!" Emily said, jumping up from her seat, her hair half unpinned. "I bet he is planning to ask you then!" she squeeled. "Oh he'll be a wonderful father to Jesse. I know he will Lou."

Lou bashed all of Emily's excitement with her next comment. "But he doesn't know the truth Emily."

"Oh Lou. He doens't have to know, Oliver loves you and that is all that matters. He doesn't have to know the horrible things that happened to you."

"So you think that it doesn't matter?" Louise asked.

"No. I know it doesn't matter." Emily said.

She slept for a while and then she got up, changed her dress and redid her hair. Then she went downstairs and ran into her mother. "I heard Ethan Stabler is home."

"Yes." Emily said. "I'm riding out there now to see him."

"Oh." Casey said. " Emily."

"Yes mother?" Emily turned around to look at her mother.

"Emily, I'm sorry for not letting you persue your own dreams for pushing my dreams on you from the time you were a little girl so that they would become yours."

"It's ok Mama." Emily said and then she hugged her mother, something that she hadn't done in a while. Then she went and saddled a horse and headed to the Stablers.

Ethan got his mother to bring him the stuff to shave after Emily left. It took a lot of work but he finally got the beard shaved off. Then he looked at his hollow cheeks then. He did look terrible. After he finished shaving his mother brought him some soup and bread. "How are you feeling?"

"Better Ma. It feels good to have those whiskers gone."

"Well you look better, other than having hollow cheeks." Olivia said. She sat with him for a while and then after kissing his cheek left the room. His father came in shortly after that.

"Feeling better son?"

"Yeah, thanks Pa."

"No reason to thank me. So are you and Emily on better terms now?"

"I hope so. I think Keevler taking me with him both made us wake up a little bit."

"Keevler, he's the one who took you with him?" Elliot asked.

"Yes Pa. Then this girl she untied me when Keevler left me staked out on the prairie while he went into town to drink and play cards."

"You were lucky son." Elliot said. "Max Keevler could have easily killed you and left you for the buzzards."

"I know Pa. That was all I thought about. So you think Ma will let me out of this bed this afternoon?"

"I don't know, Ethan." Elliot said. "I think you need to rest."

"I'm not going to work Pa. I thought I would take Caleb and Will fishing or swimming this afternoon."

"I don't know Ethan. I don't think your mother is going to let you stray to far away. Maybe all of us can go this afternoon." Elliot said.

"Pa!" Caleb called up the stairs.

'What?"

"Is Ethan up?"

"Come on up, Caleb." Ethan yelled back.

His younger brother came bounding up the stairs. "Hi Ethan."

"Hi Caleb. You want to go fishing and swimming this afternoon?"

"Oh boy. Yeah! Can we Pa? There is the best spot over by Ethan's house."

"I'll think about it. You go and see who just rode into the yard." Elliot said.

A few minutes later Caleb was at the door again, "It's Emily."

"Oh, I better help you get dressed then, huh son?" Elliot asked.

"I think I can dress myself Pa." Ethan said. Then to Caleb, "Tell Emily I'll be right down."

Ethan set about dressing, he put his shirt on and immediately noticed how much looser it felt on his body. He sat on the bed to button it and then he pulled on a pair of pants. It looked like his mother had thrown out his other clothes. He pulled on his boots next and then looked for his hat. Ma must have put it down stairs. When he made it down stairs, he found Emily in the kitchen with his mother, Katie on her lap.

"Ethan Elliot Stabler!" his Ma said to him. "What on Earth are you doing out of bed young man?"

"Ma I feel fine. I need to move around. I'm getting stiff laying in that bed." Ethan said

"Liv, what do you say we go over by Ethan's place and take the kids swimming and fishing."

"I don't know." Olivia said. She then looked into the anxious faces of her husband, sons, daughter and the girl that she hoped would someday be her daughter-in-law.

"Please Ma!" the twins said in unison.

"Please Mama." Katie said.

Ethan and Elliot looked at her with matching blue eyes.

"Alright. Give me time to change myself and Katie into an old dress. Emily would you like something different to wear?"

"No ma'm I'm okay."

A short while later they were all piled into the Stabler wagon, heading toward Ethan's soon to be home if he could ever get it finished. When they reached the creek and Ethan's house, he was suprised to see that it was finished. The siding was on, the windows were in it. As soon as Elliot pulled to a stop, Ethan jumped down and helped Emily down as well. Then taking her hand he lead her into the house. The youngsters all went running to follow them and Elliot stopped them. "You three stay out of there and let your brother and Emily look around a bit."

Inside the house, Emily was holding onto Ethan's arm. "Oh Ethan, it's as beautiful as I imagined it would be!"

"You've been here?" Ethan said, turing to look at her.

"Yes, while you were missing. I came here and I saw what you were working on. Oh Ethan, I was so afraid that I would never see you again."

"I was afrid I would never see you again too." Ethan said. They were standing what was supposed to be his kitchen. It didn't have a cookstove yet or a countertop or cupboards or furniture but he hoped after he sold his cattle in the fall that it would. They went to the empty sitting room next and then to the two downstairs bedrooms. Then they went upstairs to look at the three rooms up there. All through their tour they stayed hand in hand.

"You must be planning on having a large family." Emily said.

"Yes I am." Ethan said looking her right in the eye. Then he said, "Come on lets go outside."

Outside Ethan and Emily continued to hold hands. Then feeling slightly inappropriate Emily pulled her hand away and said, "Ethan, what are you doing?"

Ethan pulled her behind the house, out of sight of his parents and siblings. "I'm holding your hand, don't the fellas do that with girls in Philadelphia?"

Emily looked at him in horror. "No! Why that would be inappropriate, unless, that fella as you say has spoken for a that girl."

Ethan grinned at her. "I thought I spoke for you this morning."

"No." Emily said.

Ethan took his hat off and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, so how does a fella speak for a girl?"

"Well, he had to tell her his intentions. Ethan you know all of this already." Emily said.

"No I didn't. I've never spoken for a girl before because she was always stepping out with all the fellas that called."

"You could have called on her."

"I didn't have the nerve. I was scared and I didn't think she would want to step out with me." Ethan said.

"Oh. So what are you saying Ethan?" Emily said.

Ethan threw his hat on the ground and run a hand through his longer than normal hair. "I'm saying that I want to be your fella Emily Munch. I'm saying that I want to be the only one that comes calling at your door on Sunday afternoons. I'm saying that I want to be teh fella that you dream about every night and think about every morning when you get up." He refused to tell her that he loved her yet. That could wait for a time that he wasn't run down, beat up and full of all other kinds of ailments.

Emily tried ot hide her amusement at him then she said, taking his hand again, "Well then I guess I am your girl Ethan Stabler."

Ethan grinned then and pulled her into his arms. "Good, so that means I can do this." He tipped her back and kissed her full on the lips.

When he tipped her back up she was laughing. "Ethan!"

He gave her his most innocent look and they went back around the house. They found his family already splashing in the water. "So much for fishing today." Ethan said, heading in their direction.

Emily looked at the tree and she wanted to ask Ethan about the initials that were carved there, see if he knew anything about them. She knew that he had built that house for her and that made her happy.

When they reached the rest of the Stabler family they found the children playing in the water and Olivia setting on the ground, her long skirts spread out around her, Elliot's head resting in her lap, his hat covering his face. Again, Ethan thought how nice it would be to have what his parents had. He looked at Emily and then ran out into the water grabbing a twin up under each arm and tossing them farther out into the pooled water. They each came up sputtering and swam back to get their big brother.

Katie didn't like the rough play of the boys so she came up and sat with Emily. "Hi." the little girl said.

"Hi Katie. Don't you want to play in the water with the boys?"

"No. They pway to rough."

"Well that's just the way of boys." Emily said to the little girl. She watched as the boys played in the water and laughed when the twins ganged up on Ethan and pushed him down.

Katie finally laid down and with her head in Emily's lap and fell asleep. Emily absent mindedly stroked Katies hair an day dreamed until in a half asleep state herself felt Ethan come and rest beside her. "Those boys wore me out." he whisphered, so not to wake Katie.

"Hmm." Emily said.

Ethan slid beside her so that her head was resting on his shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "Sweet pea fell asleep on ya huh?"

"Umhm." Emily answered, eyes still closed.

"You know I should be taken you home soon, right?" Ethan asked her.

"Umhmm." Emily answered.

They got up and left a short while later, the boys were played out and so was Ethan. When they stopped at the Stabler house, Ethan told his parents, "I'm going to take Emily back into town, ok."

"Ok." Olivia said, ushering her youngest children into the house. They needed to be fed and put to bed.

Ethan hitched up the buggy and tied Emily's horse to the back. Then he helped her in and away they went to town.

When they arrived there, Ethan said, "I would treat you to supper but I'm awful dirty."

"That's ok." Emily said. "Just take me home. I know your tired and you still need your rest."

"Yes dear." Ethan said.

When they got to the Munch barn, Emily sucked in a gasp. Her brother and Louise seemed to spend a lot of time there. "What?" Ethan asked.

"Oliver and Louise are in the barn again." Emily said.

"Em, they have as much right to be in the barn as anyone else." Ethan said, not catching Emily's meaning until he turned his head and saw his friend in a serious lip lock with a pretty red head. "Boy I think we need to try that."

Oliver must have heard them because he stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend and sister. "Ethan! So good to see you my friend." he greeted.

Ethan went over and shook hands with his old friend. "Good to see you Oliver. Who's the lady?"

"Oh, Ethan, this is my fiance, Louise." Oliver said.

When Emily heard those words come out of his mouth she nearly fell over and then when he did the next thing she really did feel faint. She hadn't seen Jesse's basket setting on the ground next to his mother. Oliver bent over and picked up the baby. "Ethan, meet Louise's son, Jesse. Well I guess you can say that he's our son now."

Ethan extended his hand to Louise and looked at the baby. "Congratualations to you both. It was nice to meet you Louise. Good for you for catching this old hard head."

Emily followed Ethan as he took her horse into the barn, unsaddled and then turned it into the corral. She waited until Oliver and Louise were gone before she said anything. "Fiance! I am Louise's best friend and I didn't even know that they had gotten engaged."

Ethan grabbed her arms and turned him towards him. "What are you upset about Em? So your brother and Louise got engaged. I thought you would be happy for them?"

"I am happy for them but I would have thought that I don't know Oliver would have told me he was planning to get engaged. I mean Lou told me he was planning to buy a house this morning." Emily said. More she was upset that her brother was getting married before her.

"Well that should have given you the hint right there, Em. I mean a fella doesn't usually buy a house for no reason or build one for that matter." Ethan said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm making myself sound snotty, aren't I." Emily said, laying her head on Ethan's shoulder. She heard him suck in a breath and she realized it was sore from where he had landed on the rocks in the days before. She picked up her head.

"Yeah, kind of." Ethan said, being honest.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Emily said. "Will you still walk me to the house?"

"Of course." Ethan said. He walked her to the house, kissed her goodnight and turned on his heel and left. He drove home and by the time he reached there it was almost dark. The house was quiet when he went in and his mother had some supper waiting for him. While he ate his father came in and sat with him.

"So you and Emily are back on good terms again?"

"I think so. I hope so." Ethan said and smiled.

"I saw them holding hands El, you know what that means." Olivia said, rubbing her sons shouldlers.

"Oh, so when's the wedding?" Elliot teased.

"Well we're not having one but Oliver is." Ethan said.

"Really?" Olivia said. She loved to hear any gossip from town.

"Yep. I saw him tonight and he introduced me to Emily's friend Louise as his fiance. She has a little baby too."

"Is is Oliver's?" Elliot asked.

"No. Louise is a widow Pa. She was pregnant when her husband died and she had the baby in Philadelphia with Em there to help her."

"I see." Elliot said. "Now back to you and Emily."

"What about Emily and I Pa?"

"Well did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her." Olivia supplied into the conversation.

"No not yet. I just wanted to make sure that she was going to be my girl first." Ethan said. "Thank you for finishing the house Pa."

"No thanks needed son. I didn't want all that lumber rotting and going to waste. I wasn't sure how long you were going to be gone."

"Neither was I Pa. You know what I experienced wasn't pleasent but I'm glad that it was me and not someone else."

"Ethan how can you say that?" Olivia asked.

"Because if Keevler had taken someone else, say you or one of the little ones, they wouldn't have survived. He was mean Ma, he barely fed me, barely let me drink, when he did I didn't know if the water was going to be good or bad. Before that girl found me, he gave me bad water and I thought I was going to die. I never thought that I would see any of this again."


	20. New Beginings

**New Beginings**

After Emily went into the house that night, after kissing Ethan Stabler goodnight for the first time in the almost eighteen years that she had known him. She went in to a joyous celebration of her parents, brother, sister and Louise and Jesse. It sank in then, Jesse was going to be her nephew, she already loved the little boy, and Louise who was already like a sister to her, was really going to be her sister. Her family was all talking at once and Emily went over and hugged her friend, "Congratulations, Lou." she said into her ear.

"Thanks Em. Hey that Ethan is a fine looking fella too."

"Thanks Lou. You should see him when he's in good health." Emily said and laughed.

Then she went over and hugged and congratulated her baby brother.

Once the family calmed down some, Emily announced to them all that she planned on planning Louise and Oliver's wedding. "I don't want Lou to have to think about anything other than decorating her new house and picking out china patterns."

That evening after Oliver left after kissing his soon to be wife and son, Lou came into Emily's room. "Thank you for saying that you would plan my wedding for me Em. It means a lot. I guess I thought you would be busy with Ethan. You've waited so long to be together, I would think that you would want to spend as much time together as possible."

"Oh I don't plan on letting him get lost again. I can gurantee that. I want to do this for you Lou. A wedding is a special thing, and I want yours to be extra special."

The girls hugged and then Louise went back to her room. Emily lay down and thought of all the things that had happened that day. Ethan had finally come around and asked her to be his, then she comes home to find out that Oliver and Louise are getting married. What a wonderful day. Odd in some ways but still wonderful.

Emily nestled into the covers and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Ethan went to bed after talking to his parents. He wished that it was a year or so down the road. He didn't want to ask Emily to marry him so soon after asking to call on her on Sundays, it wouldn't be right. Wouldn't be right at all, would it?

Ethan laid back, his hands folded under his head. He supposed there were a lot of things that he and Emily could do before he took that big step into marriage and that he was just thinking about because of Oliver and Louise. He was happy for them but he was sure that Emily would go out of her way to make sure that Louise's day was special for her. He was sure she was laying awake right now making plans. Or the girls were still up, he smiled at that idea, making plans. He knew from talking to Oliver that he would like to see them married in a couple of weeks and that he had already talked to the pastor at the church. He had also asked Ethan to be his best man while the girls had been crying and hugging in the barn. Ethan knew that he would be honored to do the job.

The next morning Ethan went over to his own place after helping his Pa do the chores. He had a barn and sheds and corrals to build since his Pa has so nicely finished his house for him. He went over and looked around the place. By the time his Pa showed up he had the barn plan figured out and the wood shed/buggy house half built. "Looks like you've been busy son." Elliot said, looking around. "Just take it easy though ok. Those ribs are wrapped I know but they aren't healed and neither is that cut on the back of your head."

"Yes Pa." Ethan said and went back to work.

Emily and Louise were both up early the next morning and their first thoughts instantly went to Louise's wedding. "Lou how soon are you and Oliver planning on getting married?" Emily asked.

"In a couple of weeks, Oliver has already talked to the Pastor at the church." Louise said, looking up from where she was feeding Jesse. "Emily, I have to ask you a question."

"What dear?" Emily asked. She was looking in her friends closet for something that would work as a wedding dress.

"Would you be the maid of honor?"

"Of course! Of course Lou! I also think we are going to have to convince Oliver and Ethan to take us to Dodge City for a day or two. You need an appropriate dress and so do I. I'm sure that Oliver can use a new suit and if Ethan is still wearing that one that I last seen him in he needs one as well."

"Emily, stop bossing everyone around." Alexandra said as she passed.

"I'm not." Emily said. "I am merely suggesting."

"Oh Alexandra." Louise said, stopping the girl.

"Would you like to be in Oliver and I's wedding as well?"

"Could I? I was just hoping that I would get to sit in the front and hold Jesse." Alexandra said.

"Well if you would like to do that, it would be fine as well." Louise said.

"Ok. I would much rather hold Jesse while you and Oliver get married." Alexandra said. Then she skipped out of the room.

"Now back to the matter of dresses." Emily said. "If I see Ethan today I'll ask him about taking us to Dodge City."

"I'll ask Oliver as well when I take him lunch today at noon." Louise said.

"You take Oliver lunch?" Emily asked. "What a wonderful idea! I'll do the same for Ethan today then too."

Later that day Emily and Louise both fixed lunches for their men and then went their separate ways. Louise up the street to the bank and Oliver and Emily took the buggy and drove out to Ethan's place. She was sure that he was there and when she got there she was right. So was his father and two younger brothers.

"Hi Emily!" they yelled when they saw her driving up.

"Hello Will and Caleb."

Ethan his shirt soaked through with sweat stopped hammering and climbed down his ladder. "Hey Em, I didn't think I would see you today."

"I brought you lunch but it seems that I didn't bring enough."

"No, Pa and the boys will either go home or Ma and Katie will be coming with theirs." He helped her down and then said, "I have to go wash off in the creek, want to come?"

"Of course." Emily said.

She followed him down to the creek where he tossed off his hat and laid down on the bank and washed his face and hands. "Ahh, that feels better." Ethan said as he raised himself back up.

Emily was looking at the tight bandage around his middle. "Ethan what did you do?"

"Bruised my ribs, I thought you knew that?"

"No. I guess I didn't." Emily said. She handed him his hat.

Ethan shoved it back down on his head and offered Emily his hand. "So what did you bring me for lunch?"

"Well Lou and I fried a chicken and so you get half and Oliver gets the other, uhm some potato salad and lemonade."

Ethan pulled her behind the tree and kissed her, "Thank you."

"You haven't tasted it yet." Emily said.

"I know. I just wanted to do the other."

Emily just smiled at him and they went to her buggy where she let Ethan lift out the basket. "Where do you want to go with it?" he asked. He looked around and saw that his Pa and the boy's horses were gone.

"Under that tree."

"Alright." Ethan said. He packed the basket over to the tree and sat down. Emily sat next to him and spread her skirts out around her.

"Ethan can we take a trip this weekend?" she asked.

"I suppose. Where to?"

"Dodge City."

"Dodge City? For what?" Ethan asked.

"Wedding supplies." Emily replied.

"You need me to go with you to get wedding supplies?"

"Well I would like for you to go with me and Oliver and Louise will be going as well." Emily said.

"Ok. Yes, you get the train passes and I'll go with you." Ethan said. He knew that he shouldn't, he knew that he had a lot of work to do on this place if he was ever going to get out of his parents house but for Emily he would do anything.

They finished lunch and Ethan went back to work and Emily went back to town. She arrived home at the same time as Louise. "Oh Lou! Did you talk to Oliver about going to Dodge City this weekend?"

"Yes. He said that we would be able to do that. What did Ethan say?" Louise asked, putting Jesse on her shoulder.

"He said yes. Oh Lou, I'm so excited! We are going to have a wonderful time!" Emily said.

She unloaded her basket and then walked down to the train depot and bought four fares to Dodge City. She couldn't wait until this weekend, they were going to have a wonderful time and Lou would find a beautiful dress to wear to her wedding and Emily would find a beautiful dress that would work for both Louise and Oliver's wedding and the fourth of July dance as well. She couldn't wait!

**Ok kind of a cheesy chapter I know, but I had to write it. I thought that it would be fun after all the sadness I inflicted right? Please R&R! I miss seeing all the e-mails! Next chapter our four love birds go to Dodge City to shop and well things get exciting. Now that's all I'm saying……..**


	21. A Change From the Ordinary

**The chapter we've all been waiting for right? No? Damn. The four love birds go to Dodge to shop yada yada yada. Enjoy. First one to think of a name for this chapter gets a prize.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Oh and I borrowed the Gunsmoke characters again. Sorry.**

**20**

On Friday morning the two couples boarded the train to Dodge City. It was Ethan's first time ever traveling by train as he preferred to travel by horse but for Emily he would take the train to Dodge. He would also buy a new suit as she insisted that he did for Oliver and Louise's wedding. While setting with the other couple on the train, Ethan asked the question that had been burning a hole in his pocket since the whole wedding discussion had began in the first place, "Oliver, so where are you taking Louise on your honeymoon?"

Emily gave him a hard look for asking and then went back to planning with Louise, which gave Oliver time to answer Ethan. "We're not taking one, because of Jesse."

"You could take him with you." Ethan suggested. He almost laughed when he saw the look that Oliver gave him. It said, _Would you take a baby on your honeymoon buddy?_

That ended the talk of honeymoons for the rest of the ride to Dodge. Ethan looked out the window and watched as the plains flew by. Soon he saw the familiar buildings of Dodge City. He hoped that he would see Marshall Dillon, Festus, and maybe even Hester Mae. He would like to thank her again for helping him out when Keevler had left him staked out in the grass.

When the train stopped Oliver and Ethan got down and helped the girls down and Jesse down. Ethan had just helped Emily and was gathering their things when he heard it. The unstable steps of the one and only Festus Haggen. Ethan turned and looked at his friend. "Howdy Festus! How are you?"

The older man squinted his eyes and looked and then came over, spurs clanging. "Ethan? Ethan, is that you boy?"

"Yes Festus, it's me. How are you?"

"Well I'll be. I'm good Ethan. How are you?"

"Good. We're down here to get a few things for a couple friends wedding that are coming up soon."

"Well I'll be." Festus said. "Well I gotta go. I'll see ya later." Then he walked away, whistling.

Emily came up then, "Who was that, Ethan?"

"Festus Haggen." Ethan replied. "He's the deputy here in Dodge."

Emily didn't say anything about Festus and they went to their hotel to check in. The boys checked in together as did the girls and baby Jesse. Then the boys were dragged along shopping with the girls.

The dress shop was the girl's first destination so Ethan and Oliver wandered into a men's clothing store that was right next door. "So what kind of suit are you going to get?" Ethan asked his friend.

"Something I can wear at the bank. You?" Oliver replied.

"I think I'm just going to get a new jacket. There's nothing wrong with my pants or shirt." Ethan said. He knew that Emily would like to see him have something like Oliver or Thomas but he was a rancher and had no need for such things. They wandered around for several minutes and soon had their selections made. Oliver even convinced Ethan to get himself a vest to wear for nice as well. He did it because he knew that Emily would like it. They went back out on the boardwalk only to see Marshall Dillon lounging outside the dress shop as well. "Hello Marshall." Ethan greeted.

"Ethan Stabler?" the Marshall said in disbelief. "How are you son?"

"I'm good, Marshall. Oh, Marshall this is my friend Oliver Munch."

"Nice to meet you Oliver." The marshal said extending his hand.

Oliver shook it and looked in the door of the dress shop. "Waiting for someone in there too Marshall?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, a friend of mine." The marshal replied.

Ethan sat down next to him. "How's Miss Kitty doing Marshall?"

"Pretty well from the sounds that keep coming out of there." Dillon replied to the younger man. "Who are you waiting for that's in there?"

"Oh my gal, Emily, is in there helping Oliver's fiancé and her best friend, Louise find a wedding dress."

That was when the girls came breezing out the red headed saloon keeper behind them. "Oh Matt." She said. "I was just helping these young ladies prepare for a wedding." Then she saw Ethan setting there. "Ethan! How nice to see you, what brings you back to Dodge?"

Ethan stood and offered his hand to Miss Kitty Russell. "These ladies that you were helping, Miss Kitty." He replied.

Emily moved closer to Ethan. "I see you already know Ethan, Miss Russell." She said.

Kitty watched as Ethan wrapped his arm around the shapely little blonde, before replying. "Yes I do. The last time I saw him though he looked terrible. How are you feeling?"

Ethan smiled and said, "My ribs are still sore, I got bucked off right before I got home and also a concussion. I was laid up for a few days but Emily has been taking good care of me."

"So are you getting married?" Kitty asked.

Oliver and Louise stepped in then, "No. We are Miss Russell." Louise said.

"Oh my. Well I think you girls are going to knock these boys' socks off. Matt, I need to get back to the Long Branch." Kitty said and she and Matt said their goodbyes and made their way down the street.

"Did you find new suits?" Emily asked her brother and Ethan.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Jesse began to cry then and Oliver and Louise said that they had to go back to the hotel to take care of him. Oliver offered to carry his friend and his sister's packages so that they could continue walking about Dodge.

After Oliver and Louise walked away with the crying baby, Ethan offered his arm to Emily. "Well are you hungry Miss Munch?" he asked.

"Why Mr. Stabler, I thought you would never ask." She said in her best impersonation of a southern belle.

They made their way to Del Monico's and found a table. Ethan ordered the special and Emily followed suit. While they were waiting for their food Emily sighed and said, "I feel bad for Lou and Oliver."

"Why?" Ethan asked, taking a drink of the lemonade they had ordered.

"Well we took this trip over here and now they can't even enjoy their time here because they have to take care of Jesse." Emily said. "It's just sad."

Ethan wiped the sweat off his glass with his thumb. "I suppose. Why didn't they leave Jesse with your Ma and Pa?"

"Ethan, the child is only three months old. He's much too young to leave with Mother for a weekend."

"Why?" Ethan said. "My Ma went on that trip that one time when Katie was little."

Emily looked down, "I guess it's different when it's your first. Now, tell me about what you bought."

"I bought a new jacket, dark grey in color to go with my good black pants. I also bought a new string tie. "And" he said, before she could begin on his shoes, "I plan to buy new boots later today."

"Oh. Well that sounds alright then. Oh Ethan, I'm so excited for Lou and Ollie."

"So am I." Ethan replied.

Their meal came then and it was so good that it didn't leave much room for conversation. They finished their meal and made their way down to the boot store that was housed in Dodge. It took Ethan almost an hour to find a pair that he liked and that fit well. He wore them out of the store telling Emily that he needed to break them in.

They went back to the hotel only to find Oliver, Louise and Jesse asleep on the bed in what was to be Louise and Emily's room. They went to Ethan and Oliver's room and Ethan sat down in the chair to pull off the new boots, they were hurting his feet. He wiggled his toes and said to Emily, "That feels better. I'll soak 'em in the water tank and wear them until they dry when we get home to stretch them out."

Emily sat down in the other chair and said to him, "Just don't ruin them dear."

"I won't. What would you like to do now?" Ethan asked. He was really thinking about how pretty she looked today in her yellow dress. Her hair was pulled up into a fashionable bun and she had a little straw hat perched on her head. It had a big yellow ribbon around the brim.

"I don't know." Emily said. "How about we rent a buggy and go for a ride?"

"Ok, that sounds good." Ethan said. He pulled on his old boots, set his hat on his head and he and Emily walked down the street to the livery stable. There they rented a one seated buggy and horse and took a drive out of town.

Ethan found a shady spot under a cottonwood tree and pulled up the buggy. He stopped the horse, climbed out, tied her to a low hanging branch, and then helped Emily out. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at his face under the brim of his hat. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." Ethan said. He kissed her; he'd been waiting all day to do it too. Then they went over to set under the tree as well. He put his arms around Emily and liked the feel of her leaning against his chest. Then remembering he wanted to find out her plans for the fourth of July he said, "What are you planning for the Fourth of July, Em?"

"Nothing. What are you planning?"

"I was planning on asking you to go with me to the dance." Ethan said.

"Of course. Who else would I go with?" Emily said, turning her face up to look at him.

"I don't know." Ethan said, resting his chin on her forehead. "Did I tell you how pretty you looked today?"

Emily moved out of the uncomfortable position and turned to face Ethan. "No but I wouldn't mind hearing."

"Emily Munch, you're the prettiest gal I've seen all day." Ethan said, dropping a kiss on her lips.

Emily didn't get a chance to respond as the kiss became more heated. She was getting much too used to kissing Ethan, being held by Ethan. Her mind, her life were consumed by him.

Ethan felt the same way but he was so much happier than he had been before everything had happened. He couldn't wait until the dance on the fourth. He would finally get his chance to participate and he wouldn't have to watch from afar.

When they made it back to the hotel to find Oliver and Louise waiting for them. They all went to eat and then on the way back, Ethan stopped Oliver and said, "Let's send the gals back to the hotel, I need your help doing something."

"Ok. I need your help doing something too." Oliver said.

Oliver told the girls that they had something that they needed to do before they came back to go to bed and sent them on towards the hotel. Then the two men went back towards the general mercantile to look at rings. Oliver had already given Louise an engagement ring but he hadn't bought a band and Ethan just wanted to look for someday.

As they looked Oliver eyed his friend. "So, where did you and Emily go this afternoon?"

"Out for a drive." Ethan said, "Why?"

"Just wondering. So what are you looking for anyway?" Oliver asked.

"I'm just looking. Look Ollie, I love your sister, I've never told her but I plan on doing that and asking her to marry me someday. I don't want to court her a month and then run and get married."

"Are you saying that Louise and I are rushing things?" Oliver asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that I don't want to do that with Emily."

"Oh. Well did I tell you that I plan to adopt Jesse and give him the Munch name. I want him to be my son."

"Really? That's wonderful Oliver. Congratulations." Ethan said.

"Thanks. I'm doing the paperwork and Lou and I are having his birth certificate changed. He'll never know that he had a different father, other than the fact that we are leaving White as a surname for him as well."

When they returned back to the hotel, the girls and Jesse were already asleep from the long day. Oliver had purchased a simple, elegant band to put on Louise's finger when they got married the next week. Ethan had made a purchase too, a pretty little diamond ring that he planned to give to Emily, someday.

They spent another day in Dodge City and then returned home so that the ladies could finish their planning for Oliver and Louise's wedding the next week.


	22. Oliver & Louise Tie the Knot

**Oliver and Louise's Wedding, but it's from the POV of their friends, Emily and Ethan. There thoughts and feelings as they watch the other two tie the knot. Fun idea huh? Let me know what you think. I will tell you right now that I suck at writing weddings so bear with me.**

**Oliver and Louise Tie the Knot**

(Emily's POV)

I rose early this morning to help my friend, Louise Rachel White prepare for her wedding to my brother Oliver John Munch. I've been waiting almost as anxiousouly as Louise has been about this day. As I've helped her plan I've made plans for my own in my mind. We found her a beautiful off-white dress in Dodge when we went and I think she's going to look beautiful in it. I also like my own dress and I hope that Ethan is going to like it. It's pale blue taffeta, with out a lot of frill. I know Ethan and he doesn't like a lot of frill. It has a scooped neck on it and short sleeves, just perfect for summer. I am sure that this dress will become his favorite, even as much as he loves my yellow one.

I go into Louise's room and first look in on the sleeping Jesse. At almost four months old he has to be the cutest baby I have every seen. All wispy hair and chubby cheeks. His eyes are big and brown, which just makes him look a little like Oliver as a baby. His hair has a reddish cast but is beginning to look more brown than red. I kiss his cheek and leave him sleeping then I go and shake Lou awake. "Lou, it's time to get up." I say.

We had wrapped her pretty red hair into tight curls the night before and this morning we would take them out and fix her hair all up for her wedding day. "Emily, it's not time to get up yet, is it?" Lou asks me coming awake, but not fully.

"Yes it is my dear." I say in a soft voice to not wake Jesse. "I have to fix your hair and it's going to take a while."

We get started on her hair and my father comes and knocks on the door. "Emily? It's Papa." he says.

"Yes Papa. What do you need?"

"Well Oliver and Ethan are here to haul Louise's things over to the house. Are they ready to go?" my father asks.

I turn to Lou and ask, "Lou are your things ready to go?"

"Yes there all piled up in the corner. Go over there and make sure they take the right things will you?" Louise asks me.

I go over, wave down the stairs at Ethan and he smiles and waves back. Then I go and show my father the things that Louise needs hauled to Oliver's house. As soon as I do that I rush back into my own room to finish helping my friend get ready.

I pull the pin curls out and let them fall until her hair looks like a red, curly waterfall, and then I begin to carefully pull it up and pin that waterfall up on the back of her head. She cries when I take out the hand mirror and show her how pretty she looks. "Thank you, Em." she says. I hug her shoulders and we both allow ourselves to cry for a few minutes. The next thing I do is apply make-up lightly to give my pale skinned friend a little color into her cheeks.

"There now you're a blushing bride!" I say to my friend.

My friend sits with me and dresses her son while I fix my own hair and apply light make-up as well. I know that I am not the one getting married that day but I fix my hair just as carefully as I did Lou's. I want Ethan Stabler to be proud to have me on his arm today. When I am done and Louise is finished dressing Jesse into a little suit that my mother had that was once Oliver's. I help her into her wedding dress. It is so pretty and makes Lou look so young and refreshing. "Lou, this dress looks so beautiful on you." I say.

We cry, again. The off-white material goes well with Louise's hair and eye color and makes her look absolutely radiant. It is adorned with lace and small beads along the hem. Looking in the mirror in my room Louise asks me again, "Do you really think that Oliver will like it?"

I look at her, "Of course Oliver will like it! He's going to love it, because he loves you. Lou, you could wear a gunny sack up that aisle and Oliver wouldn't care because he only has eyes for you my friend."

That makes us cry again as we finish getting ready. Half an hour later we step down the stairs to see my waiting family, minus Oliver. Everyone tells Louise how beautiful she looks and Alexandra takes over the care of little Jesse. I am so proud of my father, he has stepped up and told Louise that he would give her away because he own father was not there to do it for her. I have encouraged Lou to write her family and tell them that she is married and that she had the baby, telling her that maybe her parents would change their mind and accept their grandson into their life. Louise has refused so far though; she doesn't want them to spoil her new life with talk of the past and the horrible thing that happened to her.

My family has accepted Louise whole heartedly into their fold. My mother loves being a grandmother to Jesse and says that she can't wait for Oliver and Lou to have more children. My father is the same way; he is already talking about all the things that he plans to do with Jesse when he is older, especially now that he is retiring at the end of the year. We all go out and gather into the buggy, as Oliver, Ethan and Ethan's family are all waiting at the church for the ceremony to begin.

(Ethan's POV)

I came into town early this morning and helped Oliver move Louise's things into their new house. Oliver has been living here for almost a month now and from the looks of things the place could use a woman's touch. I make the promise to myself that when I ask Emily to marry me and I have her move into my house I'm going to have Ma clean it up a bit before she moves in. I'm standing in the front of the church with Oliver, waiting for this to begin. My parents and brothers and sister are setting in the pews waiting as well. Pretty soon the pastor's wife begins to play the wedding march and Emily comes forward. I almost stop breathing at the site of her, she's so pretty. She told me the other day that I would like her new dress better than the yellow one that I always seem to favor and I'm sure that she right. I wonder how Oliver will feel when he sees Louise coming down the aisle in that white dress if I feel this way about seeing Emily in that blue dress. She smiles at me and I smile back and give her a little wink.

Louise comes next and she's on the arm of John Munch. She looks pretty too, I think to myself but I don't have the same reaction to her that I did to Emily. I guess that's how a fella knows the girl is right for him. I let my eyes stray to Oliver and can see that he is having the same reaction to Louise as I had had to Emily.

I stand a few feet back from my friend, making constant eye contact with Emily as we listen to the words that the preacher is saying to the two people we are standing up for. Never once do I let my eyes wander from Emily's. I can see the tears in her's as the preachers pronounces her friend and her brother husband and wife and I watch them fall as they kiss for the first time as man and wife. As they walk out of the church arm in arm, I move over, like we had rehearsed doing the night before and offer my arm to Emily. She takes it and we follow the happy couple out the door. I have an urge to kiss Em right here and now in front of everyone but I know that it's one that I can't give into. I have to restrain myself until later.

(Emily's POV)

My brother and Louise had a beautiful wedding. So simple but yet so elegant. I looked at Ethan the whole time the pastor was reciting the words that would bind Oliver and Louise together for the rest of their given lives.

Once Oliver and Louise precede us out, I take Ethan's arm and we follow. Before we reach the doors that go out of the church I turn back to get Jesse and see my mother with him. She is in grandmother heaven so I leave her be. I look at Ethan and he motions towards his own buggy. We are supposed to be going back to my house for a wedding reception. I follow Ethan and he helps me in and then we follow Louise and Oliver in Oliver's carriage. The rest of the wedding goers will make their way over there on their own.

When we took off I look over at Ethan and say, "Oh wasn't that a beautiful wedding Ethan!" I say.

"Yes, it was." he replies. "Louise made a pretty late June bride. You did a nice job fixing her up this morning."

"Thank you." I reply. "Did you help Oliver pick out her wedding band?" I ask.

"Yes." he says.

When we arrive back at my house, Ethan goes and parks behind our buggy house and when he parks, he kisses me. It was a kiss so full of want and need that I nearly faint. "What was that for?" I ask him, swooning.

"For being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You know I only had eyes for you this morning, standing up there." Ethan said.

I roll my eyes and kiss him again, lightly, "Yes, I noticed."

We get out of the buggy and are the first ones to greet the bride and groom. I hug Louise and tell her how happy I am for her and then I hug Oliver. "Make her happy Ollie." I say into his ear.

"I will." he says back to me. Then he kisses my cheek.

Later that evening Ethan and I took a drive after all the excitement of the day. Louise and Oliver spent the day at my parent's house, greeting well wishers and eating and drinking with the rest of us. Ethan and I both felt like we were on emotional overload so we decided to take a little drive. It was a drive that would change my life, forever.

(Ethan's POV)

I took Emily for a drive after the festivities ended this evening. After today and all that went on, I decided that I had to tell her. I know that we've only been together as a couple for a few weeks but I've known her my whole life and I just decided that now was the time to say the words that I'd been holding back for days and weeks.

We drove out of town and ways to a nice stand of trees, the same stand where the church picnics and socials were usually held. I helped Emily out of the buggy and led her over to a log. It was smooth from years of people sitting on it, probably young couples like Emily and I. Young couples doing what Emily and I were doing tonight. The sun was still up but it was slowly going down so there was a little light coming down through the branches and leaves. I lead Emily over to the log and have her sit and then I sit down next to her. "Em," I say, swallowing hard, "I have something that I've been wanting to say well for a lot of years now I guess." I'm having trouble looking at her now and I can feel myself getting nervous. My palms are sweating so I wipe them on my pants and take her hand in mine. Gee, it's small, I think to myself. Small and soft, especially compared to my big, rough paw.

"Go ahead and say what you want to say Ethan." she says to me. Always the understanding one, she is.

I finally just let the words out, "Em, I love you. I-I've loved you probably since I was a boy I just didn't know how to tell you."

Emily starts crying then, and that scares me. What did I do wrong? Why is she crying? I look at her, the fear probably showing in my eyes and say, "I'll take it back if you don't want me sayin' things like that."

She smiled at me then, "No Ethan." she said, taking her hand and placing it against my cheek. "I love hearing you saying that, because I love you too. I guess I could have said it sooner to you too."

I smile at that and then take my thumb and wipe the tears off her cheeks. "That's good to know, Em. That's real good."

**What did you think that he was going to get so caught up in the marital bliss that he would ask her to marry him? Please R&R.**


	23. Fourth of July Fun

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love 'em! Be warned things are about to go South again! But one more fuzzy wuzzy chapters that I know you will all enjoy. Happy 4th of July! Written in Ethan's POV.**

**Fourth of July Fun**

The Fourth of July has always been my favorite holiday of them all. Always. I love the fireworks and the festivities, and this year I was going to go to the dance and enjoy that too with the most beautiful woman in Rock Springs.

I haven't seen Emily since Oliver and Louise's wedding last week. I have been busy though, working on my barn, my corrals and any other thing that I can find to keep myself busy and squelch the urge to run to town and spend time with Emily.

Today my brothers are here helping me build corrals. "Ethan?" Will asked. The boys had grown a lot this summer and both of them were good help now.

"What?" I say as I drop a post into the hole that I had just dug and began to tamp dirt in around it.

"What's courtin' like?" the brother that had never had any interest in girls before ask me.

I chuckle and tap his hat brim. "Why are you askin' Will?"

"I don't know. I was just wonderin'. Do you kiss Emily a lot when you're with her?"

I laugh out loud at that question. Then I think about how to respond. "I think these are questions you need to ask Pa."

We work until just before noon and then I send the boys home. I have moved out of the house of my childhood and into the house that I built just recently. I go in and begin to clean up. There will be all sorts of activities in town this afternoon and I promised Emily that I would come in and made sure that I bid on her pie. I told her that I would come and pick her up but she said that she and Louise had to be down at the pie deal early.

I go into the house and fill the wash basin and begin to wash my face, neck and hands. It has been hot already this early in July and I hate to think about the fact that it's just going to get hotter. After I wash up I go into the bedroom and take out clean clothes. I think I'll just wear my vest into town today, it is much to hot for a coat.

I look around the room as I change my clothes and think that the room needs paint. Maybe that would be a project that Emily would like to take on someday or maybe Ma. I rub my rib cage before I put my clean shirt on, happy that they no longer had to be taped up to hold them in place, especially in this July heat.

I jump into the buckboard that I recently purchased, I had to give Pa and Ma their buggy back, they had told me that I had had it long enough and I head to town.

Once I reach town, and park my buckboard at granddad's house, I wander down the boardwalk looking for Emily. Then I hear a voice, a voice I would know anywhere and I wished I could crawl into a barrel but I turn around anyway and say, "Hi Eliza, how are you?"

"Ethan, I want to introduce you to my new beau, this is Thomas." Eliza nearly purred, hanging onto the poor fellows arm.

"Howdy." I say to this Thomas. He looks familiar but I can't place him.

"Good day." Thomas says to me, and that helps me place him. He is the Thomas that was with Emily and Louise when they came back from Philadelphia. He worked at the gunsmith's shop.

I extend my hand and he weakly shakes it. The man hasn't lived in the west long enough I think to myself and almost give into the boyish urge to squeeze his hand, hard. I release his hand and turn back towards Eliza. "Are you enjoying yourself Eliza?"

"Oh yes. Thank you for your advice Ethan, Thomas makes me so happy." She said and then she smiled up at Thomas.

I personally think that at the moment Thomas looks a little uncomfortable, but I suppose anyone would be uncomfortable with a girl hanging all over them like that, in public anyway. I tell Eliza though, "I'm glad to hear that Eliza. I have to be going though; Emily is waiting for me somewhere around here."

Eliza and Thomas move on down the boardwalk, thankfully the opposite way of me, and I continue on my way. It didn't take me long to find Emily, all I had to do was follow the smell of pie. I was an expert at doing that and I went right up and said, "Miss Monk, your escort is waiting." I say to her, right up next to her ear in my lowest, deepest voice.

She was talking to someone else when I said it and she turned around I thought she was going to jump right out of her little white apron. "Ethan! You nearly scared the life out of me!" she said as she came around the table and took my arm with one hand and put her other over her heart. "I didn't expect you yet."

I'm laughing because she is so scared so I say, "Sorry darlin', did I scare you?"

She finally laughs then too, and says to me, "Yes! Goodness, never do that to me again."

"How much longer are you going to be here?" I ask. I can go find other things to do if she has to stay and bake pies or whatever deals her mother has her dragged into.

"Uhm, maybe another half an hour. What are you going to go and do?"

"I don't know." I say to her. I don't really want to go wander around and look at all the different booths without her.

"I can probably get out of here now, if you really want me too." Emily says to me softly, rubbing my arm.

"Or," I say to her, "I can wait here a half an hour for you."

"No, let me go and talk to Marie and see if it's all right." Emily says to me. I take a chair to wait and pretty soon she comes back, and I see that's she wearing that blue dress from the wedding. I like that blue dress, so I smile at her, my biggest, widest, most seductive grin. I've seen Pa use it a time or two and I know that it works, well.

Emily smiles at me too, when she sees that grin on my face. I stand up and offer her my arm. Then remembering that I told my mother that I would check on my grandfather before I went too far into the day I say to Emily, "Would you mind walking over to granddad's house with me for a minute?"

"Of course not." Emily says to me, taking my arm after she has her little hat settled on her head.

We walk down to granddads and I just walk right in. "Granddad!" I call out.

"In here Ethan." I hear my grandfather weakly say from his bedroom. He hasn't been in good health since his bout with pneumonia the winter before and we all worried about him. Emily let go of my arm as we walk further into the house and stays in the sitting room while I go on into my grandfather's room.

"How we doin' today granddad?" I say as I come in and pull up a chair to his bedside. I take his knarld old hand into mine. My great grandfather is well over ninety years old now, but I also know that losing him would be hard for me, for my parents and for my brothers and sister.

Weakly my grandfather replies to my question, "I'm ok. Is the town all heht up for the fourth?"

I smile at my grandfather; he always enjoyed the fourth too. "Yeah granddad. They got everything all decorated with the red, white and blue bunting and the gals have been busy baking pies and cakes."

Granddad smiles at me, one that reaches his eyes, and as he pats my hand says, "That's good Ethan. When are you gonna marry that blonde gal boy?"

I laugh and say, "I don't know granddad. Someday."

Granddad laughs and then coughs, hard. "Where is she?" he asks.

"Out in the sitting room, would you like her to come in?" I ask my grandfather. I can only imagine what he's going to say to Emily but I will entertain him. He nods at me and so I go and get Emily out of the sitting room.

"What does he want with me?" she asks.

I shrug and then say, "He probably wants to tell you to get rid of me because I'm nothing but trouble."

We go back into granddad's room and I let Emily have the chair. "Hello Mr. Benson." She says to him.

"Emily, Emily, don't let Ethan let you wait forever to get married." My grandfather says.

I laugh out loud then and pat granddad on the hand and lay another hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily leans in close to him and says, "I won't let him do that, I promise you."

We visit with granddad for a few minutes longer and then I can tell that he's getting tired and after my granddad falls asleep again I help Emily up and we go back outside into the bright sunshine. "Goodness it's hot outside today." Emily said as we went back out.

"Yup." I say looking up at the sky. "I bet it gets over 100 today."

I put my hand at the small of Emily's back and we make our way down the crowded streets of Rock Springs. "Where would you like to go?" I say bending down so I can say it close to her ear.

"Let's go over and see how Oliver is doing with Jesse." Emily says to me.

I know she is totally smitten with her nephew so I allow her to go and see the little guy. At only four months old, he seemed to have all the women in the family wrapped around his little chubby little finger. He even had my mother smitten and pushing at me to hurry up and get married and give her grandchildren. We find Oliver a short while later, running one of the game booths, Jesse in the crook of his arm. He waves at us and calls out, "Em, can you come and help me out a minute!"

We hurry over there and Emily instantly takes Jesse. "Oh, someone has a wet diaper, don't they." She coos to the baby.

I look at Oliver and say, "And Papa has a wet front from that wet diaper."

He doesn't laugh, just hands me the bean bags he's holding for the bean bag toss and says, "If my sister will change her nephew's diaper, I will go change my shirt."

I take the bean bags and encourage all the little ones that come up and try their hardest to hit the holes with the bags to earn a few pieces of candy. I listen to Emily as she changes Jesse's diaper and clothes behind me, cooing and tickling the little boys belly the whole time. When she finishes she brings a refreshed Jesse back to where I am. "Where's Oliver at?"

"He went to change his shirt." I say, handing the bean bags to the next child in line. "So we'll be here until he gets back."

"You don't sound happy, what's wrong?" Emily ask me, shifting her nephew to her other arm.

"I planned on spending the day with you." I tell her, "Not handing bean bags to little kids so they can try to win candy."

Emily smiles at me then and I feel a little bit better, then she says, "I remember a little Ethan who loved to come over here and win candy."

"I know." I tell her. While the kid in line does his best to hit the holes in the board I watch Emily and Jesse as I have many times before and again think what a good mother she is going to make when that time comes.

Oliver comes back, in a fresh shirt and takes his son again, "Well did you have fun with your auntie, Jesse?" he asks the baby.

"Of course he did!" Emily says.

I just silently watch the interaction between brother and sister. I still have a hard time seeing Oliver in this capacity. I would never have imagined him to marry, have a baby and do the whole Papa business, but he is handling it well. Wet shirts and all.

Oliver is busy so we move on along again. "What time am I supposed to judge all those pies?" I ask Emily, rubbing my belly. "I'm getting hungry."

"Two o'clock." Emily says.

I take out the pocket watch that Emily had gotten for me for Christmas last year and look at it. "Well its one thirty now, I suppose we better head that way."

"My pie better win, Mr. Stabler." Emily says to me, poking me in the ribs and then realizing what she did, looking horrified. "I'm sorry Ethan."

I wrap an arm around her waist and say, "Darlin', you can't hurt me, I'm invincible." Then I kiss her cheek. "As far as you winning the pie baking contest, it might look suspicious if you win and I'm the only judge."

Emily gives me a naughty look and then whispers in my ear, "I'll reward you later, if you try really hard."

I just grin like an idiot and we make our way over to the pie judging. I am relieved to see that there are two other judges, the town doctor and Emily's father John. I greet the two other men and pin on my judge pin after leaving Emily with the group of other hopeful women. We go along the line, each taking a bite of pie, then a drink of water to wash the taste of the previous pie from our mouths. I am really enjoying myself; I love pie and each one taste like heaven. I vow to myself that I will never let myself be asked to judge another pie baking contest again. I can't make up my mind. After we finish tasting and testing each of the pies, we, the three judges, go and to a secluded area and to make our decision.

"Well I'm sure Ethan is going to say that he likes Emily's best." Doc Wilson says to me, with a grin.

"If he's smart, he will." John said with a laugh.

"I liked me all. Let's give me all blue ribbons." I say.

"Well he's smart enough to know not to make a whole brood of females mad." Doc Wilson said.

After talking for about ten minutes we went back and began handing out ribbons and placing's to all the ladies. It ended up that Emily did come in tied for first with none other than my mother, Olivia. Emily was so excited that she first hugged her father and then Ethan. "You can have the pie, Ethan." She said in her excitement.

"Good." I tell her. "I hope Ma gives me her pie too."

We found a table and Emily watched as I woofed down the blueberry pie that she had made. It really was good and I was sure that we had made the best choice because my Ma had made an excellent strawberry rhubarb pie as well. I finish the pie and lean back. "That was excellent darlin'."

"Thank you." Emily says to me.

We wander about town for the rest of the afternoon, and then go to the community potluck supper. After that we head out to the town dance and to see the fireworks once it gets dark. I feel a little bit bad that I had left the other fellows without a guitar player but I want to be able to enjoy the evening with Emily so I left it sitting in the corner at home.

The dance was just beginning and I was just about to ask Emily to dance when my little sister Katie comes running up and grabs my hand. "Etan. Dance wit me." I am a sucker for my little sister so I look apologetically at Emily and pick Katie up. I see then that Emily's father steps into my place and dances the first dance of the evening with his daughter. I take Katie around the floor in my arms, her laughing and hugging my neck in pure glee. By the end of the dance I'm red faced and laughing too. I set her down on the floor at the end after she kisses my cheek and hugs my neck. "Tank you Etan." She says to me.

I go back to Emily and she smiles at me. "That was adorable."

I smile and puff myself up a little. "I know I'm adorable."

"Not you, the fact that you took the time to dance with your little sister." Emily said, putting her arm through mine.

The music slows down so I stand up and bend down, "May I have this dance?" I say to Emily.

She giggles at my sudden chivalry and takes my outstretched hand. "Why yes you may sir."

I place my hand on her small waist and feel her hand on my shoulder. I move as close as I'm allowed to by polite society, but I'd be a lot closer if I could. The dance begins and I wonder if Emily is feeling like I am. Like we're the only people in the room, I only have eyes for her and I hope that she knows that. I also hope that she knows that I do plan to ask her to marry me, as soon as I have things the way I want them at the ranch. I whisper in her ear, "I love you Em." When I see her smile I know without her saying a word that she feels the same way that I do.

We dance for almost an hour before it gets dark enough for the fireworks show. When it begins we go out and find a somewhat secluded spot, which is hard to do in a town the size of Rock Springs and when the whole country is there for the Fourth, to watch the show. In the shadows I pull Emily into my arms and rest my chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Freedom. I am so happy that I have the freedom to love who ever I choose, that I have the freedom to love you, Ethan Stabler." Emily says without looking at me.

"Me too, Emily Munch, me too." I whisper. As we watch the burst of white, red and blue in the sky. It had been a good day and I felt that things could only get better; they had to, didn't they?

**Aww, are we all crying yet? (I thought the end was sweet!) Hopefully a nice piece of fluff. It got a little longer than I thought it would but that's what happens I guess. Please R&R!**


	24. A Sad Day for the Stabler's

In this chapter just to kind of clarify for anyone who has not experienced this, extremely hot where I am from (South Dakota) and other mid-western states, we are talking 100-120 degrees and that is without humidity. It really sucks. Also I guess this chapter was inspired by the heat we are now having and the fact that we are harvesting our wheat. I don't know when they harvest in Kansas, usually before us so this is a little late. If I make a mistake it is that, a mistake and due to ignorance. Thanks!

**A Time of Sadness for the Stabler's**

They all knew that it would happen one day. It had been extremely hot, with temperatures in the one hundreds for almost a week. The work on the Stabler ranch had been hot and miserable, with wheat harvest going on, Ethan and Elliot both had been working long, hot hours, bring in the wheat with the neighbor's harvester. It was the first of it's kind, this combine comtraption that cut the wheat and shucked the kernels from the head. All Ethan knew was that it was still a hot, dirty, job to do.

They had just come to the house for their noon meal when the event that would change their lives happened. They had just said grace, and were filling their plates when a boy from town rode up. Elliot walked out and they talked for a few minutes then he returned with the saddest eyes any of them had ever seen. He grabbed Olivia's arm and took her into the bedroom. The owner of the harvester and the four Stabler children all watched, as their mother came back with tear filled eyes. She gathered her children around her from 17 year old Ethan to the 7 year old twins, Caleb and Will to 4 year old Katie. "Kids, Granddad." She stopped, as emotion overtook her.

Elliot stepped up then and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, "What your Ma is trying to tell you, is that Granddad just passed away."

They all broke down then, the twins clung to each other, Katie, flew into Ethan's arms and Olivia clung to her husband. They all broke down together as a family. Each of them had their own reason for breaking down over the death of the beloved Percy Benson. He was not only special to them but he was special to the whole town. After a period of crying, they all calmed themselves and set back down to finish their lunch, then Elliot sent the harvester back out to work in the fields. He kept his family in the house with him though. He had a note that had been left for them all from Percy. Even on his deathbed he had thought of his family and they had all been so busy that they hadn't even been there to be at his side in his last hours. It left a bitter taste in Elliot's mouth thinking of it too.

After they finished eating he looked at Olivia and said, "Do you think you can read this to everyone or would you like me to do it?"

Olivia looked at her husband and her children and smiled sadly, "Would you do it, please, El."

Elliot took the folded paper out of his pocket and opened it and began to read:

To Elliot, Olivia, Ethan, Caleb, Will and Katie:

I know that I am at the end of my time and I am happy to say that it was a good time. For ninety-three years I have walked this earth and I have seen and done many things. I watched my son, Adam grow from a boy into a man and then I watched him become a father. When he passed on after the death of his dear wife, Katherine, I took in my sweet granddaughter, Olivia. To you my dear sweet Olivia and her good husband Elliot I wish to leave you a good sum of money, $5,000 dollars and whatever you get from the sale of my house. To Ethan, my great grandson of the heart, I wish to leave you enough to get your cattle herd bought with, I have left an account with your name on it at the bank, $3,000 dollars plus my word that you are good for a loan if you find you need it. I have also told Mr. and Mrs. Miller at the store to allow you to take a cook stove and whatever else you need to finish your house. They have been left with some money to cover the cost. To Caleb, I have left you an account at the bank as well, keep saving your money, I would like to see you make your dream of becoming a doctor become a reality son. Will I have left the store to you. Mr. and Mrs. Miller understand it is yours when you want it, and if you decide that you don't they would like first chance to buy it. My dear sweet Katie, I leave to you, all of your grandmother's jewelry. Take care of it honey, it was precious to your grandmother and I know that it will be precious to you as well.

I want to let you all know that I love you and I'll be watching from above and Ethan, hurry up and marry that girl.

Granddad

The whole family was crying by the end and then Ethan burst out laughing when his father read the part about him hurrying up and marrying Emily. Even from the grave his granddad was going to be pressing him towards the aisle. That afternoon they went to town as a family and began to clear out Granddad's house and they also took his best suit to the undertaker so that Percy could be prepared for burial. When Elliot tried to pay the undertaker, Robert Jorgens, he told Elliot, "It was already paid for by Mr. Benson, Mr. Stabler."

They loaded up the wagon and Ethan decided that he would take his grandfather's furniture to his own house. He had been very surprised at the generosity of his great grandfather, a man who was related to him only through the ties of the heart, not blood. Poor little Katie, bless her heart, cried all day as she laid against her mother's, father's, and brother's shoulders.

Emily came down that afternoon too, and just wrapped her arms around Ethan. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened." She said, burying her face in his chest. Ethan didn't say a word, he just wrapped his arms tight around her and held her.

Three days later Percy Benson's funeral was held in the church in Rock Springs. The church was filled to overflowing as the kindly old gentleman had touched the life and heart of all the citizens of Rock Springs at one time or another. The hymns were sung and the preacher said several kind words over the body of the late Percy Benson.

Ethan along with Oliver Munch, and four other younger gentlemen from the community carried the casket to the graveyard for burial next to his wife of many years, Katherine. When they laid the casket in the grave, Emily came to stand beside Ethan and held on to him. There wasn't a dry eye left in the town of Rock Springs on that day.

**I know what a horrid chapter to write after all that fluff! But it was terribly important! Please let me know what you think!**


	25. Planning For the Future

**Planning for the Future**

**(Ethan's POV)**

Its September now, two months after my granddad passed away. For the past two months, I've been busy, busy trying to get my own spread ready for the cattle that I plan to purchase with the money that granddad left me to buy the cattle with. In the last two months I have built corrals, strung wire and put up fence. I know some people complain about the barbed wire that is being strung, mostly the bigger outfits but I am happy to have it. Emily complains about it too, because most every Sunday my hands are covered with cuts and scratches. She doesn't like them but to me they are the signs of progress and I wear them like battle scars. We are still together, it's been six months and I can honestly say that we are both pretty happy. Sometimes she comes out during the week to my ranch and does things at the house for me, which makes me happy. She has been out painting and making the house look a little nicer and of course arranging and rearranging the furniture that my granddad left me.

Now my biggest concern is going to Dodge City and buying my cattle. Sure I could buy cattle locally but I'm looking for something special and I know by not buying locally I will decrease my chances of my cattle straying back to their home ranges. I know Emily doesn't want me to go, she said every time I leave home for more than a day or two that something bad happens, usually to me. I laughed at that and brushed off her concern. I think I've had all the bad luck that a fellow can handle in a lifetime. I have to have these cattle, without them I won't be able to get my start and ask Emily to marry me and get my own life started.

Next month I'll be eighteen years old, an old man in my day and time. I mean Oliver is younger than I am and already he is married with a little one that's six months old. I shake my head and continue to string the wire that will ensure that my cattle stay put once I get them here.

When I finish at almost sundown I climb up on my wagon and head home. I am surprised to see the sorrel mare parked in my corral. That's Emily's horse and she's never stayed this late before. Worried I hurriedly jump down from the wagon and run to the house, where I find her, cooking.

When I come in the house, she jumps, almost dropping the spoon she is holding. She turns around and says, "Oh, Ethan! You scared me."

"Well you scared me too. Being out here this time of night." I say to her, shutting the front door behind myself.

"I wanted to cook you a good supper and tell you that the rest of your family is dealing with another crisis."

I groan, "What happened now?" I ask.

"Caleb. He was trying to help Elliot up on the roof of the barn over there and he tumbled off. Anyway, he broke his arm and the doc is over there now, setting the bone." Emily said, continuing to set the table for two.

"Poor kid." I say to her. "Well I guess I'll leave the wagon hitched up then so I can drive you to town when we're finished.

"No." she says to me, a look of determination on her face. "I'm staying here tonight."

"What!" I say in disbelief. This wasn't right. "Em, no, you can't stay here darlin', it's not right."

I can tell that Emily is disappointed by my outburst but she also looks determined. "Ethan Elliot Stabler, I will not allow you to drive me back to town tonight in the dark and I refuse to ride back there in the dark."

I don't feel like arguing with her now and deciding that she isn't going to give me any choice I say to her, "Ok, well then I guess I need to go and unhitch the horses. I'll be back in shortly." I walk back outside and I can only imagine all the things that people would say about Emily staying at my house. I can also see images of her father, John, coming after me with a shotgun and tacking my hide to a wall. I unhitch the horses and give them both a bait of oats and then go back into the house. I throw my hat down on the bench and go over to the wash basin. I wash my hands and face and then go to the table and sit down. Emily brings me my meal, meat loaf and boiled potatoes. I look up at her and smile after being so cranky and say, "Thank you darlin'. I do appreciate you comin' out and cookin' for me."

She touches my cheek and smiles. "Your welcome. I enjoy doing it. I would do it every night if you would just ask."

I would ask, if I had the cattle. The cattle have to be here before I will even entertain the idea of taking that ring out of my drawer and asking to put it on her finger. I've had that ring for a while now, since I went with Emily, Oliver, and Louise to Dodge City. I dig into my meal and keep my mouth shut though. I have to do things proper and I'm afraid if I open my mouth now, I just might ask.

After I eat, I lean back in my chair and tell her, "Em, that was sure a good meal. The best I've ever eaten." That makes her light up like a candle.

"Really? Oh, Ethan, I'm glad that you liked it." She tells me as she begins to clear our dishes.

While she is doing that I go and take a couple of blankets and make myself a bed roll in the sitting room so that Emily can have my bed. After my task is finished I go back to the kitchen, where Emily is finishing up. "You can have my bed for the night. I'll sleep in the sitting room tonight on the floor."

"Alright." Emily says laying the dish cloth over the wash basin. "Can we sit out on the porch in the cool for a while though first?"

I realize then that Emily has been missing me. Since granddad passed on I have been working hard and only seeing her on Sunday's mostly. I regret that now but she hasn't complained any so I oblige her. "Sure."

Emily gets her shawl and we go out to the porch swing that I built for just such occasions. I set down and stretch my feet out in front of myself and Emily settles next to me, her head on my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her and say, "I'm sorry I've been so busy but I'm doing it all for us."

"I know. That's what Mama and Papa have been saying too. I've just been missing you so much." Emily says to me, snuggling herself deeper into my side.

"I know darlin'." I say and press a kiss into her hair. I plan to go and ask her Pa if I can ask for her hand before I go to Dodge, so she can get busy doing what ever it is she needed to do before we could get married. I know after I have the cattle that I will be able to take care of Emily.

**I know a shorty short chapter but I thought because I have people wonderin why Ethan hasn't proposed yet, well here's your answer folks. Now R&R! Please!**


	26. Cattle Call

**This chapter is again written in Ethan's POV because I think it will work better. Ok the chapter you've all been waiting for, but I can tell you, it isn't over yet.**

**Cattle Call**

It's been a week since Emily came out and stayed at my place and luckily for me, John didn't fill me full of buckshot or tack my hide to a wall. I am riding in to town to see him this morning, well at least see him first, then I plan to go and track down Emily. I have something that I want to ask her before I head out to Dodge to get my cattle.

John is busy doing paper work when I walk into his office. He looks up at me and says, "Ethan! What brings you in here?"

I step forward and wipe my sweaty palms on my pants legs. "John, I have to ask you something."

"Well what is it boy?"

"I would like to ask for Emily's hand in marriage." I get out around the lump in my throat.

John stands up and comes toward me and I really begin to get nervous. "Ethan, I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law and if it would make you happy to marry my girl then I'm not going to stop you. You know I've been thinking this day would have come a long time ago."

I feel the lump go out of my throat and the knot in my stomach disappear. "Thank you John. Do you mind if I go find her and ask her now?" I feel like I'm five years old asking if I can have another cookie after dinner.

"Well sure, but what's the rush?" John asks me.

"I'm leaving for Dodge City tomorrow to go pick up my herd of cattle." I tell my future father-in-law.

John puts his hand on my shoulder, "Well if you think that you have to do the askin' now, I'll let you get to it. Say, you plan to come to supper tonight don't you to celebrate?"

"I guess." I say. "She has to say yes first though."

John just smiles at me, pats my shoulder and says, "She'll say yes, don't worry about that, son."

I fairly float out the door of the jailhouse and over to Emily's house. I find out she isn't there, Alexandra tells me that she's over at Louise and Oliver's place so I ride over there.

"No." Louise says to me at the front door where she is standing, balancing baby Jesse on her hip. "She was here a while ago, but then she told me that she had to get out to your place that you were expecting her. Something about saying goodbye to you before you left tomorrow."

"Thanks Louise." I say and turn around, ready to run my horse the whole way home if I have to. It's like the damn ring is burning a hole right through my pocket and into my leg.

I mount back up and trot through town, holding myself back until I reach the outskirts of town and then I put the spurs to my bay and head for home. A mile before I reach home I slow him down and allow him to cool off. When I get there I again find Emily's sorrel in my corral, unsaddled and no Emily around. I unsaddle the bay and throw it over the fence and then turn him into the corral as well. Then I take bounding steps towards the house. I find Emily in the bedroom changing the bed linens, humming softly to herself. Trying to be nonchalant I come in and lean against the door jam and say, "Howdy darlin'."

I didn't scare her this time. This time, she turned around and smiled at me. "Hi Ethan. I was just changing your bed linens for you."

"Darlin' I'm not going to be home for two or three weeks." I say to her.

"Ok, well then I'm changing them for myself." She said continuing about her business like she had never heard me.

"What do you mean, changing them for you?" I ask, confused.

"I'm going to stay here and do your chores while your gone."

I laugh but I don't find the situation funny. "No, darlin' you aren't going to stay out here by yourself." I walk over to her and take her hands to stop her from what she is doing. "I won't let you risk staying here alone. I won't risk a wild Indian coming along and getting you."

Emily laughs at me then. "Ethan your being silly!" She exclaims, "Besides, your parents are just over those two little hills. I'll be fine."

"No." I tell her. "I-I can't have you out here. I can't deal with worrying about you the whole time. I'm gone. Please!" I beg her. So much for making a grand proposal before I leave. Now wasn't the time to do such a thing.

Emily finished what she was doing. Then looked up at me, "Where were you at, all dressed up?"

"In town." I say miserably. I walk out the kitchen and fill the dipper in the water bucket. I take a long drink and then look back at Emily who was coming out of my bedroom, the dirty sheets in her arms. "I'm going to go change clothes and then go get back to work ok." I kiss her and then go into my bedroom. I change my clothes and put the ring back into drawer. When I come out I find Emily down at the creek, washing the sheets. I can't help but watch her, I know what a chore washing clothes is, I've done it enough times on my own. I watch her until she gets done scrubbing and rinsing and then I go down and say to her, "I'll carry them up for you, ok."

After I carry her clothes up to the line, I help her spead them on the lines to dry. I turn to her when we're finished and say, "I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to be so short tempered with you when I came home. Promise me you won't take off before I come back this evening?"

Emily looks at me with her big blue eyes and says, "Ok. I promise."

I kiss her on the cheek and head to the barn. I have to get things ready for tomorrow and the next three weeks. I have Slim and Dusty, the two cowboys who went with me on the trail drive with Tom to Dodge before. They we're going to help me buy and trail back the cattle that I planned to purchase. We had plans to not sort them until we made it back to my place as I didn't want the bulls I was planning to buy to run with my cows all winter.

That night after supper, Emily washed the dishes and then went into the sitting room. She had her knitting in there and it seemed to me that she wasn't going to head my words at all about her not staying at the ranch while I was away. I guess I'll have to get Pa to come and check on her everyday and I'll worry about her and hope that I would come home to a whole woman.

I look in on her, setting there knitting it looked like something for Jesse or the baby of a friend, it was really hard to say and I made my decision. I had to ask her before I left. I just couldn't ride off tomorrow and leave the words unsaid to her, I had to ask her to be my wife and then I could come home and we could plan a wedding for the spring. That would giver her plenty of time to plan and fuss and do what she felt needed to be done. I go into my room and pull that little diamond ring out of my draw and sliding it into my pocket I go into the sitting room again. "What are you making Em?" I ask to start out.

"A new blanket for Jesse. That boy has about outgrown his other one." She says without looking up at me.

I walk across the room and then I say to her, "Uhm, Em, could you stop what your doing long enough to look at me?"

Emily stopped what she was doing and laid her knitting in her lap. "What do you need, dear?"

I drop down on one knee and take her left hand in mine. "Emily Munch, I love you, will you marry me?" I had more that I wanted to say but Emily flew into my arms so fast and was hugging my neck so hard that I couldn't get another word out.

All I could hear was, "Yes!" smack, "Yes!" smack as her lips hit my cheeks, my chin, my forehead and my lips. Finally she calmed down enough for me to get a word in edgewise. "Let me see your finger, darlin'."

She held out her left hand an I slipped the little blue diamond onto her third finger. That caused her to cry as she looked at it.

"O-o-o Ethan. It's so b-beautiful!" she said, the tears streaming down her face. She held it up and watched it sparkle.

I set down on the sofa and Emily followed me. "Do you like it?" I finally ask. I think I know the answer but I ask anyway.

"Yes." She breathes.

We spent the rest of the evening making plans and talking about a May wedding. We knew that we wanted to wait and not have the hurried affair that Oliver and Louise had when they got married.

The next morning I got up early and finished collecting my gear to leave. When I left I left Emily crying on the front porch, after I kissed and told her that I loved her.

"Be careful Ethan." She said.

"You know I will." I told her.

I rode to my parent's house next and told them our good news and also asked my father to check on Emily daily. He couldn't understand either why Emily wanted to stay out to my ranch but he agreed to go over and check in on her.

I hit the trail to Dodge at a lope and soon catch up with Slim and Dusty. "Hey Ethan!" Slim calls out as I approach.

"Still pinein' away over that girl?" Slim asks me as I pull up my horse beside his.

"Nope." I tell my friend. "I'm plannin' to marry that girl next spring."

"Well you don't say. Congratulations, Ethan." Dusty said. "I'll buy you a drink when we get to Dodge."

"Yeah that sounds real fine, Ethan." Slim say and reaches over to shake my hand.

We ride that day talking, laughing and catching up. It's been almost a year since we last seen each other as Slim and Dusty both stay on the trail helping various ranchers move their cattle about.

It takes us almost a week to ride to Dodge City. When we arrive we all take rooms at the boarding house, rather than the hotel to save money and then I begin to go down to the stock yards to look for the cattle that I would like to take home to stock my ranch with. I have the bank draft in my pocket book that I will use to pay for my cattle and I'm so excited that I can barely stand myself. I am reliving the feeling that my little brothers and sister get on Christmas morning when they run down the stairs to see what Santa Clause left them under the tree. We also spend a little time with Marshal Dillon, Festus and Miss Kitty at the Longbranch Saloon. That seems to be Slim's favorite place to spend time anyway.

After a week in Dodge I manage to buy 300 head of heifers and young cows off a rancher that is selling out due to poor health. I ask my two helpers if they think that we can handle that many cattle on our own the whole way back to Rock Springs. Slim assures me that we can and I trust his judgement.

The day that we leave I send a telegram back to Rock Springs that says.

Em. Stop. Leaving Dodge.Stop. Expected arrival two weeks. Stop. Ethan. Stop.

It takes us the whole two weeks to get the cows back to my ranch in Rock Springs. We were lucky though in the fact that the whether stayed cool and that made the cows trail home easier. We didn't even have the bad luck of any storms coming up and stampeding the herd. I felt so luck and like everything was finally falling into place. I was really on top of the world as we pushed the cows back into my corrals for sorting and further inspection. I was aware that in buying in my type of situation, I would have to cull a few cows but I could always take them to Rock Springs and get rid of them. Little did I know what lay ahead for me, for once again it seems my good luck was going to run bad again.


	27. Good Luck Runs Bad

Starts out as Ethan's POV and then turns to Emily's and others. If you don't like these POV chapter I am really, really sorry. They just seem to come to me that way so that is how I write them down. So far no one has complained though. Also because I forget (Naughty me) THANK YOU to OneTreeFan for coming up with the title to Chapter 20. I appreciates it so much!

**Good Luck Runs Bad**

We run my cows into my corrals and for one of the first times in my life I feel my chest swell with a sense of pride. I was so proud to see those cows milling around in the corrals that I built with my own two hands. Cows that I had picked out purchased and then brought home. Those cows were going to be my stake in life, and they were going to give Emily and me the start that we needed to begin our life together. After we left the cows in the corral, Slim, Dusty and I dismounted, and began to brush the trail dust from our clothes. I was barely dusted off when the most beautiful thing I had seen in three weeks came running out of the house. "Ethan!" she shouted and ran towards me.

I know I'm dirty but I open my arms to her anyway and catch her up in my arms and swing her around. I smell her hair and it smells so good, especially after two weeks of smelling sweaty horses and cows. "Hello darlin'."

"Hi." she says as I set her on feet again.

Wrapping my arm around her waist I turn towards the two men I consider my friends, "Boys, I would like you to meet Emily Munch."

Slim and Dusty both come forward after wiping off their hands. "It's nice to meet you Emily." Dusty says before moving to the horse trough and pump to wash.

"Well I'll be." Slim said. "I can see why you pined for so long there Ethan. Nice to meet you Miss Emily."

Emily stayed quite during the introductions and while we all washed at the pump she said, "Ethan, supper will be on the table when you come in." Then she walked back into the house.

"Alright darlin'."

We all pile into the house and Emily serves us a good super of stew and biscuits. I know that she'll stay out here with me again tonight so when we're finished eating I tell Slim and Dusty that they can bunk down in the barn. I again bunk down in the sitting room so that Emily can have my bed. After the boys leave the house and I take a bath, Emily and I have some alone time. "I missed you." I tell her.

"I missed you too, thank you for sending your father over here every day to check on me." Emily says looking down and twisting her engagement ring on her finger. She looks sad and I wonder what's wrong with her.

"What's wrong darlin'?" I ask.

"Nothing Ethan. I've been making plans." she says softly to me.

"Good." I say, wrapping my arms around her, tight.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" she asks, lying against my chest.

"I'm going to sort the cows. I'm sure there are a few that need to be culled out and I need to get those bulls out of there." I say and kiss her hair. I inhale deeply and say, "You smell a lot better than those cows."

Emily laughs at that and says, "Good. I bathe more often than those cows." Then changing the subject again she says to me, "How do you feel about an early May wedding, Ethan?"

"I think that's fine." I tell her. Whatever she wants for this wedding she is going to get.

"Good. Your mother and I are working on all the details." Emily said.

The next morning I got Slim and Dusty to help me sort cows along with my father. That was when my luck changed for the worse again. It always seemed that when I thought things were going my way that something had to happen to destroy those dreams and plans for me. It happened while we were sorting the cows, a particularly cranky cow turned back on me and as I tried to get away to go up the fence, she tossed me. tossed me like one of Katie's rag dolls. The last thing I remember is hitting the ground and the feel of her head crushing into my back as I lay face down in the dirt.

(Elliot's POV)

I thought things had changed for my son that things were going to start going the way he wanted. He had asked Emily to marry him and she has been busy planning their wedding. He went to Dodge and bought his cattle and now he is working those cattle. I'm not sure what happened I just now that I am now standing over my son's lifeless looking body. I can see him breathing but I know that he is in pain too. He's unconscious from a nasty wound on the back of his head. I know that after the first cow got him down that several more stepped on him before we could stop them from making their way out the gate. He also has a bleeding cut on the back of his leg and I'm sure several bruises. We carefully pick him up and take him to the house. When Emily sees him she begins to cry and cries the whole time we are getting him settled. As soon as we have Ethan in bed I take the girl in my arms and just hold her. How many times is she going to have to see the man she loves lying unconscious in bed. Then I send the boy they call Slim into town to get the doc and the other boy, Dusty to my house to get my wife, Olivia.

Ethan has always been accident prone, when he was three he broke his arm, falling out of a tree, at twelve he broke his leg after getting bucked off a horse and the list goes on and on. I lead Emily in and let her just sit with Ethan while I begin to take care of his head and leg wounds. While I do that I have her remove his boots and then send her out long enough for me to pull his pants and shirt off. I smile to myself, almost as I remove my son's clothing; he had grown a lot since the last time I had to do this. When I finish I let her back in and she again pulls the chair up, tears running down her face as she holds her hand and strokes his face, the only part that has yet to show bruises.

I leave them be and step out on the porch to meet Olivia. When she gets there she runs into my arms and asks, "What happened Elliot? What happened to him now?"

"A cow got him down. He has a cut on the back of his head and he's knocked out. He also has a lot of bruising, lacerations and pretty nasty cut on the back of his leg, probably from a hoof." I tell her.

"Oh Elliot. I almost wish that he would give up on being a rancher and go do something safe." Olivia says as she leans against me. Using me as her rock of support.

When the doctor arrives he shoos us all out and does a thorough examination of Ethan. When he comes back out his face is grave but he tells us that Ethan will most likely pull through and that his most serious injury was the head wound. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler and Miss Munch, he needs to be watched and I believe that this injury has thrown him into a coma. He may not wake up for a week or a month or he may wake up in an hour or a day. I just can't say. Just watch for bleeding and swelling in his head. If that occurs send someone for me quickly."

(Emily)

I'm setting by Ethan's bedside, holding his hand, praying that he'll pull through again, just like he has before. I am worried about him though. The doctor said coma and that is a scary word to me. What if he never wakes up? What if he dies and I never get to be his wife. I lay my cheek on his hand and let my tears fall. "Oh Ethan, why does it always have to be you. Why do you always have to be the one that's in the wrong place at the wrong time?" I say to him. I hope that he can hear me talking to him. The doctor never said that he couldn't.

Later that evening, Olivia comes in and says to me, "Emily why don't you go and eat something. I'll sit with him for a while."

I don't want to but I do it anyway because I know that I have to stay strong in order to help Ethan get better. I go and nibble at a sandwich that Olivia has made in the kitchen and then as quickly as I finish, I go back to Ethan. When I step into the room Olivia says to me, "I know it's not proper but you are his intended bride and this is a different situation. He's been thrashing about, why don't you lay with him a while and see if that keeps him still. I don't want him to hurt himself worse."

I do as Olivia requests of me and lay my palm on his chest. He was moving a bit in the big bed but as soon as I lay my hand on him he stills and I feel better. I am having an effect on him anyhow. "Oh Ethan, I love you, you have to get better." I say in a low voice so no one else can hear.

I fall asleep like that and wake the next morning to find that Ethan hasn't woken up. I begin to cry all over again and finally get up again. I go to the kitchen and find Olivia, looking haggard, like she hadn't slept a wink the night before. I look at her and say, "Olivia, why don't you go and get some sleep. I'm sure he needs someone to lie down with him again, to keep him still."

Olivia takes my advice and goes into to lie down with her son. I look down at my beautiful ring and begin to cry all over again.

(Olivia)

Ethan is thrashing about again when I go into the room so I do just as Emily did the night before. I lay a hand on his chest and that seems to sooth him. I kiss his forehead and check for fever at the same time. Why do my boys have to be so accident prone? Wasn't it just last week that Caleb fell off the roof and broke his arm? I can't keep track of all these injuries. I wish Ethan would just be more careful and stop trying to take on the world. I hope he's ok. I just buried my grandfather I can't stand to bury my son too.

(Ethan)

I don't know what's wrong with me. I can hear the voices; I know what their saying but I can't seem to get out what I want to say to them. I can hear Emily crying and I want to lift my hand up and tell her that I'm ok, that I love her and its going to be ok, but I can't move and I can't seem to talk. The only time I seem to move is when my body is flailing about and I can't control it. It seems to stop when Emily comes in and touches me or my mother comes in and does the same. I felt Emily beside me all night long and that was comforting. All I know is that my body and head hurt like hell and I can't move or talk on my own accord. I think I've finally gone to hell.

(Emily)

I am so worried about Ethan. It's been three days since his accident and he still hasn't woken up. I know what the doctor said but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I hate waiting and I really hate waiting in a situation like this. Everyone is on pin and needles. Slim and Dusty have been kind enough to stay around and help do things for me. I seem to have taken over Ethan's home and I am setting the rules for the time being. I also seem to spend a lot of time looking down at my engagement ring and crying. I feel like it's all I do. Today Louise is here to sit with me and Ethan both so that Elliot and Olivia can go home and take care of their own chores too.

I'm crying again and Louise is trying to comfort me, "Emily." She finally says. "You are not helping Ethan by sitting around here, crying your eyes out. You have to be strong. Now, I want you to get your shawl and go outside for a while. Go walking along the creek. Jesse and I will stay here and take care of Ethan."

"But what if he wakes up and I'm not here!" I cry but do as she says.

I walk out the door and go down along the creek, totally unaware that I'm being followed by one the men that I have been praising as being so helpful. I walk to the tree with the carving in it first and rest my fingers on the heart with Ethan and I's initials in it. It makes me want to cry again but I keep my self under control.

I am quite a ways away from the house when I finally here him. His footsteps in the dead fall grass. I turn to see who's following me and stop. "Hello Dusty." I greet the younger of the two fellows who Ethan counts as a friend.

"Hello Emily." He says to me, moving closer until he is inches from my face. I begin to get scared as he moves closer to me as I continue to step backwards. Then I trip and he's on top of me like nothing else, ripping at my skirts and blouse. I fight like a wild cat and scratch him across the face with my finger nails. "Ouch! You bitch!" he screams into my face before he hits me, hard across the left cheek.

With him up off of my body I use the opportunity to push him back and get up and run. I lift my skirts and I run as if I've never run before in my life. I make it back to the house and run into the house, slamming the door shut behind me and pressing my back against it. My body is trembling and my cheek is stinging where he hit me. Louise comes into the room, Jesse on her hip. "Oh my god, Emily, what happened?" she ask me, setting Jesse into the high chair at the table and coming to my side.

My body shakes as I try to tell my friend what I just experienced. "E-Ethan's friend, Dusty, he followed me a-and he attacked me down by the creek. I fought him off though and he has the scratch and probably bruises to prove it."

Lou grabs my hands and pulls me to a chair before crouching down in front of me. "Emily, he didn't, he didn't, did he?" she asked. She couldn't say the words but I knew what she was asking and probably reliving her own terrible experience at the same time.

"N-no." I tell her.

She sighs a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" Then I see the realization cross her face, "I knew I had heard that voice before, Dusty was the man that attacked me too. He is Jesse's father."

We both break down then, and wait until Slim comes into the house. I can see the rage on his face when he hears what I have to say. He then goes out and ties up Dusty and hauls him into my father. He won't tell my father that he attacked me and Lou as well over a year ago but he concocted the story that he had tried to steal some of the cattle that Ethan had recently purchased. Then he came back and stood guard at the door until Oliver showed up after work.

When Oliver shows up Louise sends me to bed and I again go and lay down next to Ethan. My cheek is aching so badly now I can hardly stand it and I feel some relief as Louise comes in and places a cold cloth on it and another on Ethan's forehead. "Thank you." I say quietly.

I kiss Ethan's cheek and tell him good night before lying down with my cold cloth and finally letting exhaustion take my body into a deep sleep.

**I know, I know another icky chapter but please let me know what you thought! **


	28. A Truth Revealed

**A Truth Revealed**

The day after Slim Taft hauled the man that he had once thought was his friend into town to the sheriff, the sheriff showed up at Ethan's place. Ethan was still unconscious and Emily was sporting a good sized purple bruise on her left cheek. "Papa!" Emily cried, running down the front steps of the porch and into her father's arms.

"Oh, Emily." John said, looking at the bruise on his daughter's cheek. "I'm just glad that this was all that he did to you, but Emily, I have to ask you first because you know Louise. Last night this fella that your friend Slim hauled in, said that he had hurt Louise too and hurt her bad. What was this about? I stopped by Oliver's on the way out and Louise said that she was fine."

Emily snuggled herself deeper into her father's arms and said, "I don't know Papa. She didn't say anything to me yesterday and I was out walking when he attacked me. I'm the one that scratched his face." Emily, however, did know what the man in her father's jail was talking about, but she wasn't going to reveal Lou's secret. It wasn't her place.

John released his daughter and stood back, "How's Ethan doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. Would you like to come in?"

John didn't say anything, just followed his daughter in the house. "Where's your friend Slim?" he asked once inside and not seeing the lanky young fellow who hauled the other man into town the day before.

"Out working with the cattle, I suppose. He told me that he wouldn't leave until Ethan was well again."

"Oh. Well tell him I would like to talk to him. I need someone to take over the sheriffin' in Rock Springs. I think that young man would be a good choice. He's honest and seems to have good character. I think he would be a good choice to take over when I retire in a few months."

"I'll tell him Papa. Would you like to see Ethan?" Emily asked.

Her father again didn't answer her, just followed as she led the way into the room where Ethan was still laying unconscious. She went over and laid her hand against his forehead. "How has he been doin'?" John asked, again.

"Well he still hasn't come around, the doctor said it may take a while but he hasn't gotten a fever, yet." Emily said, taking the chair by Ethan's bedside.

"How are you doing, sweetie? Are you taking care of yourself?" John asked his daughter. He thought she looked pale and drawn.

"Yes, Papa. I'm fine." Emily said, turning big blue eyes on her father. Then she looked back at Ethan and stroked his hand. "We were supposed to be married in May Papa." she said, quietly, almost sadly.

"You still will be Emily." John said, moving towards his daughter. "Ethan is a strong boy and the fact that he loves you, well that just makes him that much stronger."

John stayed a while longer and then headed back to town. Before he left he hugged his daughter and told her, "Remember what I said, honey."

When John returned home that night his wife met him at the door. "How's Emily?"

"Well, she has a nasty bruise but that's all. She said she was able to fight the fella off." John said, taking his hat off and hanging it by the door.

"What was she doing when it happened?" Casey asked her husband.

"Out walking, along the creek. Louise wanted her to get out of the house. This was good in my figuring she needed to get out. I'm more worried now what will happen to her if that boy doesn't wake up and soon." John said to his wife.

"What do you mean John?"

"Well she's having a hard time dealing with the worry and wait of him just lying there. I just hope he comes around sooner rather than later." John said.

At Ethan's place, Emily was fixing supper for herself and Slim. Ethan had been out for almost a week now and she was beginning to worry. She finished preparing the meal and then called out the door. "Slim, supper is on!"

A few minutes later the lanky cowboy came to the house. "What da ya fix good tonight Miss Emily?" he asked, coming in and taking off his hat.

"The usual, beef and beans." Emily said. "Come and sit down."

They sat down to eat and while Slim dug in and ate heartily, Emily just picked at her food. "Somethin' wrong Miss Emily?" Slim asked.

"No, no." Emily said. "Oh, Papa stopped in earlier today; he wants to talk to you."

"Really? What did he want?"

"He wants to ask you to take over the sheriff's job when he retires later this year." Emily said.

Slim was quiet, thinking, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. He said he thought you would be a good person to take the job over for him the end of December."

"Oh, well I'll maybe stop by there tomorrow if I can." Slim said.

After supper, Slim went back to the barn and Emily washed the dishes. After they were done she went in and knitted for a while and then she prepared for bed. Ethan had stopped having the thrashing episodes so she had taken to sleeping on a palate on the floor so that she could be close to him if he did need her.

The next morning Emily was out in the kitchen cooking breakfast for herself and Slim and thinking about what a grey day it was going to be. For the end of September it had been quite chilly and Emily wasn't looking forward to another long winter. Then she heard it, very weakly at first.

"Em? Em?" Ethan called, very weakly.

Emily couldn't believe her ears so she sat the frying bacon back and ran into the other room. "Ethan? Ethan?" She said and knelt next to his bed, taking his hand in her's and laying her other one against his cheek. He turned his face into it and Emily began to cry.

Ethan looked at her through half closed eyes and in a weak, hoarse voice said, "Em?"

"I'm right here. I'm right here."

He opened his eyes more fully now and slightly moved his head on the pillow before wincing. "I hurt Em."

Emily was still crying, "I'm sure you do. The doctor said you could have some laudanum if you woke up, but only after you've eaten something." she said, drying her tears on her sleeve.

Ethan turned his head more fully towards her, "What happened to your cheek, darlin'?"

Emily touched her cheek and looked at Ethan, "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like "nothing"." Ethan said his voice still hoarse. "But I don't feel like fighting about it now."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." Ethan said his eyes sliding shut again.

Emily went out and prepared some cornmeal mash for Ethan and took it back into the bedroom. "Ethan, I have some mash for you."

Ethan opened his eyes part way again and said, "Ok. Why does my middle hurt so badly?" he asked.

"You broke some ribs, when the cow run over you." Emily said. "I'll help you sit up a little." She put her hands under his arms and helped Ethan slide himself up a little so that he could eat easier.

"Thank you." Ethan said.

Emily sat the bowl on his chest, with a napkin under it and began to slowly spoon mash into his mouth. He only ate a little before he stopped her. "No more. Not now anyway. Where's Slim?"

"I'll send him in after he finishes eating breakfast." Emily said. She watched as Ethan slid back down in the bed and fell asleep again. Then she went back out and finished preparing breakfast and called Slim.

"How's Ethan this morning?" Slim asked, as he did at every meal.

"He woke up this morning and ate a little. He's sleeping right now but he wants to see you when you finish eating."

"Ok." Slim said.

Emily was able to eat that morning. Ethan had woken up and she felt a hundred times better without the worry hanging over her head that he wouldn't.

When Slim finished eating he went into the bedroom and shut the door. He was sure that Ethan had seen the bruise on Emily's cheek and she had refused to tell him what had caused it, so he knew that was what his friend wanted to talk about this morning. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and said, "Ethan."

His friend opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey Slim."

"You look like hell my friend." Slim said.

Ethan tried to laugh and then deciding that it hurt to much, settled for a smile, "Feel like it too." Then he became serious, "What happened to Emily, to her face, I mean."

Slim became somber as well; this was not something that he wanted to tell his friend, his real friend. "Dusty." was all he said.

"Dusty?" Ethan asked.

"Yup, Emily went for a walk, down by the creek, to try and calm her nerves and her fears. When he saw her get away from the house aways he attacked her and tried to, well you know."

Ethan felt sick and wished he could get up out of the bed, but knew that he couldn't. "So he, he, you know. He did that to Emily?"

Slim saw the despair in his friends, face and eyes. "No friend, he didn't. She fought him off, scratched his face, which caused him to jump back and she got up and away. But he hit her, across the left cheek before that."

Ethan closed his eyes, groaned inwardly. "Well I guess that was better than the other option."

"Yeah. I think he's responsible for that other gal's baby too." Slim said.

"Louise?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah, I overheard them talking while I was getting ready to take Dusty to the law and she said that it was Dusty who attacked her over a year ago. Well I was doing some figuring and that would have been timed right, I wasn't riding with Dusty then."

"Well thank you Slim. For taking care of them." Ethan said. "What about the cattle?"

"They're fine. I've been taking care of them." Slim said. "I may be sticking around for a while too."

Ethan gave him a questioning look.

"Emily's Pa, he thinks that I would be good to replace him as sheriff."

Ethan could hear the excitement in his friends, voice. "That's good. Now will you do me another favor?"

"Sure." Slim said.

"Help me up."

"For what?"

"I need to use the privy."

"Oh."

Slim helped his friend up and into some clothes and his boots. Then they slowly made their way out into the front room, Emily fretting the whole time and into the back yard. Slim helped his friend to the privy and let him do his business and back to the house again. "Where do you want to go?" he asked Ethan.

"Let me have a straight back chair in the sitting room." Ethan said.

"No he's going back to bed. Slim, when you go to town this morning you can stop at his parents place and send them over and then send out the doctor." Emily said.

Emily won, and Ethan went back to bed. He was laying there later that morning, while Emily was out humming in the kitchen. "Em! Come in here."

She breezed into the room, "Yes dear, what can I get you?"

"Sit down." Ethan said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Emily sat and he reached up and caressed her bruised cheek. "Slim told me what happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do something about it though and I'm glad that he didn't hurt you worse than this." he said, touching the bruise again.

Emily leaned her head into the touch. "It wasn't your fault." she said. "You were hurt and I should have stayed with you rather than going out walking."

"Ok so what's Louise's excuse?" Ethan said, quietly.

"Louise? What do you mean?"

"Slim, he overheard you gals talking before he hauled McGuire out of here." Ethan said he couldn't call his former friend by his first name, not after what he had done.

Emily didn't say anything. She would not reveal Lou's secret, not even to Ethan. "I can't tell you."

"I understand." Ethan said. Then he asked, "Does Oliver know, I mean the truth, not the story that you girls came up with?"

"I don't think so." Emily said. Then pulling back from him and smiling, she looked Ethan right in the eye. "Can I have a kiss, Mr. Stabler?"

Ethan smiled for the first time in over a week. "Of course."

Emily leaned down and they were enjoying a long lingering kiss when Ethan's family, well everyone but the boys came tumbling into the house. "Etan!" they heard Katie scream.

Emily pulled back and Ethan leaned back on the pillows that Emily had fluffed under his head. He was waiting for Katie to jump on the bed and cause the screaming pain in head and ribs to begin again. Katie came running into the room but stopped before she made it to the bed. "Etan, your awake now." she said, coming around by Emily to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Katie. Yes I'm awake. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" the little girl said.

The Stabler's had only been there an hour when Louise came driving up in Oliver's new buggy. "Whoa!" she said, coming to a stop in the door yard. She grabbed up baby Jesse and rushed into the house. "Emily!" she cried, holding Jesse close.

Emily, who had been in the bedroom trying to get Ethan to eat some more dinner handed the bowl to his mother and went to her friend. "Lou! What's wrong?"

"It's Oliver. Your father was telling him what his prisoner had been saying about me at the jail and so then Oliver came home and he asked me about it and, and so I just finally told him the truth. He was furious. He started yelling and saying awful things. Oh, can I stay here with you and Ethan for a few days, at least until he calms down." Louise said.

"Of course you can stay here. I'll take care of Oliver if he comes out here." Emily said. She watched from Ethan's bedside as Louise took Jesse and went into the sitting room.

'What's wrong Em?" he asked.

"Nothing time won't fix." Emily said. She took the bowl of hot broth from Olivia and went back to feeding her husband to be.

Olivia and Elliot along with Katie left later that afternoon and Emily went to check on Louise after making sure that Ethan had fallen back to sleep. "Ok, Lou, tell me exactly what happened with Oliver."

Louise seemed to go into a trance as she replayed the scene that had taken place in her home earlier that day. "Oliver came home for lunch and told me that he had been talking to your father earlier in the day. He told me about that Dusty, talking about how he had hurt me and how, "that boy of hers" was his. He wanted to know why this man was making this claim when I had been married and lost my husband shortly before I found out I was pregnant. I finally broke down Em. I just couldn't sit there and lie to the man I love any longer. I told Oliver the truth, and he was hurt, I could see it in his eyes. But I don't know what he was more hurt over, the fact that Dusty McGuire had hurt me or the fact that we made up that story. I just hope he can forgive me Em and come back to me."

Emily sat quietly while her friend told her story, and then said, "He'll come around Lou. He loves you and I know that he'll come around."

Later that afternoon, Emily and Louise began to cook supper and Ethan woke up again. Because Jesse was being so fussy and getting underfoot, Louise took him in and left him with Ethan. "They can entertain each other." Louise said, with a laugh.

They made a pie, and a nice beef stew. Emily thought that Ethan need things to eat that would go down easy due to partially inclined state of rest that he was in. When Slim returned he had Oliver in tow. Oliver came to the house while Slim went to the barn. When they saw Oliver coming Louise went into the bedroom with Ethan and Jesse, leaving Emily to deal with her brother.

"Emily." Oliver said when he came to the door.

"Yes, Oliver?"

"Where's Louise and Jesse?"

"In the other room." Emily said. "But wait, Oliver, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Louise. She, we made that story up to protect her. Her parents were sending her away to get rid of Jesse. Now tell me, do you still love her?"

Oliver looked at his sister, "Yes, yes I do. That's what I came to tell her. I love her and I don't want her to go running off."

Louise came out then with Jesse in her arms and Emily faded back into the other room.

She and Ethan left the two alone until Louise came and said, "We're going home now. I'll see you later Lou."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Emily said.

Slim came in for supper and then disappeared back into the barn, leaving Emily and Ethan alone. "Well that was a bad situation that turned out right." Ethan said, leaning back against the head board of the bed. He was shirtless, but the white tape the doctor had wrapped tightly around his ribs could be seen.

"Yes it was. Two bad situations turned out alright I would say." Emily said. "You could have died Ethan and I would have been left alone, and Oliver, he could have pushed Louise away and left her and Jesse alone. I'm glad the truth came out though."

"Yes, that was alright. I'm glad that your ok too." Ethan said, picking up her hand and kissing it. Then he looked at the ring that rested on the third finger of her left hand. "Are you sure you like that ugly 'ol ring?" he teased her.

Emily looked shocked, "Ethan! Yes, I love it and you know it!" She drew her hand away from him and scrunched up her nose at him before leaning in close to his face. "I love this ring and I will not allow you or anyone else to take it away from me."

Ethan's face fell and in mock sadness he said, "So you just love the ring then, you don't love me?"

Emily pulled his face close to her's then and said, "Yes I love you. I love you more than all the rings in the world, I love you so much I cried for days when you got hurt. I love you so much that I'm going to marry you next May and live with you for the rest of my life. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, cause I love you too and I'm going to marry you next May and I'm not going to get hauled off by bandits or run over by cows anymore, ok." Ethan said.

He kissed her then and it was one of those kisses that was so perfect, that lasted just long enough that you didn't have to take a half an hour to get your wind back. When he did pull back he looked at her and smiled. "I love you. I want you to go and sleep upstairs tonight, ok. No more sleeping on the floor."

"What if you need me?" Emily said.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be sleeping and so are you. You don't need to worry about me." Ethan said.

They argued for a few more minutes before Emily finally gave in and went upstairs to bed after helping Ethan get settled. He still had trouble moving about from his leg injury and his taped ribs. She waited down stairs until she was sure that he had fallen asleep and then she went in and kissed him one last time. "Goodnight my darling." she whispered.

**A/N: What a hard chapter to right. It took me a long time to get all figured out how it was going to come out that Dusty McGuire was the one who raped Louise and produced Jesse. SO please R&R and let me know what you think. Did I do good or does this chapter suck?**


	29. The Trial of Dusty McGuire

**Ok folks, I felt that I had to write this chapter. I just couldn't leave old Dusty in the town jail, I thought he needed a trail and maybe a hanging...I guess we'll see.**

**The Trial of Dusty McGuire**

Two weeks after Dusty McGuire was hauled in by Frances "Slim" Taft for attacking Emily Munch he was put on trial in small neighboring town of Olton. They did it there to keep the jury from being biased due to the fact that one of there own had been a victim. John Munch and Slim Taft took the prisoner to Olton by wagon and arrived there without incident and two days later were joined there by Emily, Ethan, Oliver and Louise and baby Jesse. Louise's case was also being brought up even though it had taken place over a year ago, the lawyer prosacuting McGuire wanted both of the girls statements.

Ethan was healing, slowly, but he was healing. All he had left of the leg wound was a visible scar and the head wound you couldn't even see anymore due to his dark hair. The rib however were taking more time due to his previous injury that hadn't been one hundred percent healed. The doctor still made him keep them taped up tight to allow the bone to knit together completely and to lower the risk of Ethan further injuring himself.

When they reach Olton which was about half a day's ride away they checked into the hotel. Emily was going to stay with her father in his suite and Ethan was going to stay with Slim. Oliver and Louise also had a room for themselves and Jesse. After checking in they all met in the lobby area to go with John to meet Clancy Weston, the lawyer for the state that would be interviewing Emily and Louise about their experiences with Mr. McGuire. This would allow Mr. Weston to more acurately bring forth evidence for the state of Kansas that Dustin "Dusty" McGuire was a threat to the society of the state. They would also take testimony from Slim and John at the trial when it was held.

They all arrived at Mr. Weston's office together and he ushered them all in at once. After everyone was introduced he said, "Well ladies, I would like to hear each of your stories, individually so that no one can say that it was influenced by the other's and vice versa. Also I would like it if your gentelman friends stayed in the main lobby here of the office so that no once can say that they influenced you either. "Miss Munch would you please come in first?" Weston asked.

Emily rose from her place next to Ethan on a small sofa and standing straight and tall walked into the office with Clancy. After showing her to a seat, Clancy seated himself on the other side of a small desk and folded his hands. "Miss Much can you please state your name and tell me what your experience has been with Mr. McGuire."

Emily straightened herself in the chair before she began. "My name is Emily Kathleen Munch and I didn't meet Mr. McGuire until after my fiance, Ethan Stabler, introduced me to him. He had helped Ethan and another friend of his move some cattle to Ethan's ranch from Dodge City. While working those cattle, Ethan was injuried when he was run over by a cow. Until this time Mr. McGuire was quiet and the only time he or the other young man, Slim Taft came to the house was to take their meals. Otherwise they stayed in the barn. While Ethan was laid up I was having a particularly hard day, dealing with Ethan's injuries and all, and my friend, Louise Munch, suggested that I go out for a walk along the creek. I took her up on this and went out walking. It was a cool day and I had a shawl on. The next thing I knew Mr. McGuire was there. He threw me down and was saying nasty things to me, things that I can't even remember. Then he was on top of me, pulling at my skirts and blouse. I was fighting with him of course and I scratched his face, he cursed at me and then hit me. It was then that I pushed him off of me and run back to the house. He bruised my face but he didn't have the oppertunity to rape me. Shortly after that Mr. Taft was able to catch up with him and he hauled him into town and turned him over to the sheriff."

"Emily," Clancy began another question, "Is your father the sheriff of Rock Springs?"

"Yes sir, he is."

"Ok. I think that's all I'll need. The other lawyer may try to sway the jury to thinking that your father is unfairly persecuting McGuire because he is your father. We can't let them do that, so I just want you to be prepared, they are probably going to drag you and Louise as well through the mud. So I need to ask this, how did you meet Louise?"

"I met Louise on the train to Philadelphia."

"Did you know her from anywhere else?"

"No sir." Emily said, watching as Clancy wrote down each and every answer she gave.

"Alright. When did you learn that Louise was pregnant?"

"She told me, on the train ride to Philadelphia."

"What else did then, Miss White tell you?"

"She told me that she had been attacked and raped by a man near her home. Later on she found out that she was with child, and her family sent her away. Her father was sending her to Philadelphia to get rid of the baby." Emily said.

"Then what happened?" Clancy asked.

"Louise told me that she didn't want to get rid of her baby. I helped her come up with the story that she was a young widow who was pregnant and trying to get away from the despair of losing her husband." Emily again honestly replied.

"Ok Miss Munch. I am now going to call in Louise and we are going to make sure that your stories mesh, I will also have her tell me about the actual attack. You may go back out to the lobby to wait." Clancy said.

A few minutes later, Louise stepped into the room. She had left Jesse in the lobby with her husband and sister-in-law.

"Louise, please have a seat." Clancy said.

Louise took a chair and looked right at Clancy. "I'm ready when you are." She said.

Clancy lit another cigar and then laid it in the tray. "Mrs. Munch, can you please state your name and tell me what your experience has been with Mr. McGuire."

Louise took a deep breath and said, "My name is Louise Hannah Miller White Munch. I didn't meet Mr. McGuire until he came to the ranch of Ethan Stabler, but I knew him before. He attacked me over a year ago, as I was walking home from caring for the young man that I thought I would marry. He stopped me along the road, told me that he needed help, his horse was lame. When I stopped and he got down from the horse he pulled me into a bushes, choked me until I passed out and then he raped me." (A/N: I couldn't remember if I had ever said Lou's middle name, if I did, and I screwed up here, sorry!)

"How do you know you were raped?" Clancy asked.

Louise felt tears come to her eyes as she relived the horror of her situation. "My dress was ripped, and I had bleeding for three days. Then a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. It was then that my parents sent me away, telling me that they would not have an unwed pregnant daughter living under their roof."

"You never had relations with your fiancé?" Clancy asked.

The tears fell then and Louise wiped them away, "No. He had the fever, we intended to marry before then but it never happened."

"When did you meet Emily Munch?"

"On the train to Philadelphia. I was being sent by my parents there to get rid of my child."

"What did Emily Munch help you do?"

"She helped me come up with the story, that I was a widow, that my husband had had the fever and died before I found out I was with child. I was going to Philadelphia to get away for a while."

"Then you went with Emily and stayed with her aunt correct?"

"Yes."

"Until the baby was born, correct?"

"Yes."

"When was your baby born?"

"In April, the first part of April. A boy, Jesse Alfred."

"Ok. Then you and Emily returned to Rock Spring correct?"

"Yes."

"When did you meet Oliver Munch, your husband?"

"I was corresponding with Oliver before we came back to Rock Springs. We met once we came back and started courting." Louise replied softly.

"When were you married?"

"Shortly after."

"Did Oliver Munch take custody of your son, Jesse Alfred White?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did he know the circumstances of Jesse's exsistance?" Clancy asked. Sometimes he hated his job.

"Not at first, but he does now."

"When did you meet up with Mr. McGuire again?"

"At the Stabler ranch. Ethan, uhm, Mr. Stabler, was friends with Mr. McGuire and he helped him move some cattle back from Dodge City and then stayed around to help work the cattle. When Ethan was injuried while working the cattle, Mr. McGuire stayed again to help with the ranch chores that Emily, Miss Munch, was not able to handle on her own. Mr. Taft was there as well." Louise replied.

"When did you recognize Mr. McGuire?"

"I recognized him when he first came to the ranch but I didn't want to say anything, thinking that I may have been wrong for some reason. I also recognized that voice and his face, except when he raped me he had a mustache."

"Why didn't you say something to someone, Mrs. Munch?"

"Like I told you before, I didn't want to possibly be wrong and accuse an innocent man. When he tried to attack Emily, my suspicions were confirmed though."

"I will tell you the same thing that I told, Miss Munch, Mrs. Munch. The defense for Mr. McGuire is going to try and ruin your credibility by dragging everything out. I know that your son is to young to realize what is going on, but you aren't. I want you to be prepared. They may be slashing towards you, your husband and the Munch family in general. Please just be prepared." Clancy said. He then escorted Louise back out to the front and dismissed the family.

The next morning the trial began and Emily, Ethan, Slim, John, Louise and Oliver all sat in the second row watching the trail. They listened to all the evidence that had been brought against Dusty McGuire. It seemed that there were other young ladies in the area that had had run ins with Dusty McGuire and Louise and Emily both gasped in horror when they learned about the young girl from Flaggart that had died as a result of the beating that Dusty had given her before he beat her. Emily felt a shiver run through her. That girl had fought too and had been beaten to death. She felt Ethan's hand on her arm and looked at him. Now there would be murder charges brought against Dusty McGuire along with the rape charges.

The trial only lasted for three days but when it was over, close to fifteen girls and young women had come forward with charges against Dusty McGuire and then of course the family of the girl that had been killed. The jury was only out for an hour before they came back with a guilty verdict. They all breathed a huge sigh of relief and left the court room. The judge would sentence McGuire in the morning and Ethan, Emily and the rest all planned to be there to hear what he said.

Slim and Ethan spent the evening playing cards in their room while Emily rested and Oliver and Louise just spent time together.

"So do you think they'll hang Dusty?" Slim asked. Dusty had been his friend, a person that he had thought that he could trust with his life. Today he had been proved wrong, Dusty was a piece of trash, a person to not be trusted with anything, life or property.

"I don't know." Ethan said, flipping a card out. "I know this probably sounds harsh, he was my friend you know, but I hope they do. Who would have thought that he was such a terrible person."

"Yeah." Slim said, looking down at his cards. "I would never have guessed. I wonder if people think poorly of me for spending time with him?"

Ethan looked at his friend, his real friend, and said, "No. If they know you, they don't." Both the young men were quiet for a few minutes before Ethan changed the subject. "So are you excited about taking over for John?"

"Yeah, I am. I sure will beat sleeping on the ground, eating beans and jerked beef, pushin' cows."

"Yeah." Ethan said. He hadn't spent much time doing that but he still knew what his friend was talking about.

Slim changed the subject again, "So are you ready to get married. I mean the last few weeks you've gotten a taste of it. Are you ready to be attached to the same woman forever?"

Ethan smiled at his friend and looked at the wall where Emily's room was. "Yeah, Slim. I am, I have been ready for quite a while, life just doesn't want to cooperate with me though." He rubbed his still tapped up ribs and smiled.

"You are happy." Slim said, looking across the table at his friend, "I can see it in your eyes. Just the mention of her name makes you light up like a lantern. I hope I can experience that someday."

"You will. You start sheriffin' in Rock Springs all the young, pretty gals are going to be flocked around that jail tryin' to get a look at you." Ethan said.

Slim just laughed at his friends optimisim in the face of all that had happened in the last few months. Slim had never thought his life would turn out this way. He had went from living in a fairly happy family until that family was killed by raiding Indians. Then he was sent to a foster home where he was beaten until he ran away at the age of 11. When he had did that the Pony Express was just starting up, looking for able bodied young man to ride for them. He had joined up, lying and saying he was 13, the minimum age to ride. When the express fell through he started working for ranchers, mainly down in Texas. Then he had made his way to Kansas and here he was, playing cards in a hotel room with his friend waiting to hear the verdict that would most likely end the life of another man he had thought was his friend.

Later that night they all went out to supper down the street from their hotel and when they came back, Slim felt himself feeling a little sad as he stood outside the door and watched Ethan and Emily. Ethan was standing close to her down by her door, looking into her eyes, caressing her cheek. Slim hated to admit it but over the last few weeks he had come to fall in love with Emily Munch and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it. He had to just keep bein' her friend because it was obvious that she and Ethan were very much in love with each other. He wondered if there was another girl out there that was like Emily. If he could get as lucky as Ethan Stabler. He watched as Ethan placed a gentel kiss on Emily's lips and opened her door for her. Yup, he was sure he was in love with Emily and he wasn't going to do a thing about it.

The next morning the group went down to the court house to hear the sentencing of Dustin McGuire. They sat in the quiet of the room and listened as the judge came in and said, "Dustin J. McGuire will you please rise?"

Dusty stood and looked at the judge, his shoulders slumped. He knew that he was beat and it was the end of the road for him.

"Dustin J. McGuire, you are sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. This will take place in seven days, and Mr. McGuire, in those seven days will you please think about the lives you have affected, the life you destroyed and the life you created. I am pleased to know that that little boy will be raised by affectionate, loving parents who will teach him right from wrong and that the only influence you have on him is his creation. Please think about these things Mr. McGuire." Then the judge banged down the gavel and walked out the door.

Everyone remained seated as Dusty McGuire was escorted out, his hand and feet in chains. His head was down the whole way. He was headed to the gallows and there was no way out.

**Ok please please please let me know what you thought of this chapter, was it worth the effort or not? Thanks you guy's rock!**


	30. Suprises

**Surprises **

After they returned home from the trial Emily threw herself into planning not only her May wedding but Ethan's birthday party. It was his seventeenth and she wanted to do something special for him to mark the occasion. She was using the big room at the local hotel, and she had Louise helping her, when she wasn't feeling under the weather anyway. Finally, one day she said to her friend while they were shopping in the mercantile to get decorations, "Louise, I think you need to go to the doctor and get checked out. This isn't normal."

"Oh it's perfectly normal, I just didn't want it to happen so soon." Louise said. Jesse was only seven months old, meaning that he would only be a little over a year older than his new baby brother or sister. She never imagined that she would have her children that close together. Her comment finally sunk in to Emily. "Oh my goodness. Louise, your pregnant aren't you?" she said, looking at her friend.

Louise pulled her over behind some shelving and put a finger against her lips. "SHHH! Oliver doesn't know yet and I want to surprise him!"

"OOOO!" Emily squeeled. "I'm so excited, though, I get to be an aunt again!"

"Well keep it under wraps ok. Please? I don't want Oliver to find out yet. I want it to be special when I tell him." Louise said.

The girls continued to shop for decorations for the party but Emily just had to tell someone so when Ethan came to visit her later that evening she told him. "Guess what I found out today." She said to him as they sat next to each other on her mother's sitting room sofa, Ethan strumming on his guitar.

"Hmm." Was Ethan's only response as he strummed.

"Guess." Emily demanded again.

"Your having a party for my birthday." He said quickly.

"No." Emily said, keeping a straight face, something she had been worried that she wouldn't be able to do if he asked about it.

Ethan stopped strumming and looked at her, "What then? Someone is getting married?"

"No. Louise and Oliver are having a baby!" Emily finally told him, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Really?" Ethan said. "That's wonderful for them. Tell them congratulations from me next time you see them."

"I can't. You see no one is supposed to know about it, as Lou hasn't told Oliver yet."

"Really? Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Because she wants it to be special." Emily said.

"Oh, ok." Ethan said and returned to strumming his guitar. "So how are you doing with the wedding planning?"

Emily immediately began giving him all the details of her planning for their nuptuials in May. "Well I've asked Louise to be my matron of honor and of course my sister Alexandra to be a bridesmaid. You can do as you want with your best man and groomsmen."

"Can you find one more smaller girl to be a bridesmaid, then I can ask the boys to be my groomsmen and Slim to be my best man." Ethan said.

"I suppose. You aren't asking Oliver to be in the wedding?"

"I don't know, Em. Slim has been a good friend to me and I want to thank him for that by asking him to be in our wedding." Ethan said. He didn't know that planning a wedding could be so difficult.

Casey walked in then, "Oh, hello Ethan, I didn't realize that you were here this evening. Emily, have you seen Alexandra?"

"No Mama." Emily replied. Then she turned back to Ethan. "Well Oliver is your friend too."

"I'll think about it Em, ok. I mean if you have Alex in the wedding then Caleb, Will and Katie will want to be in it too. I think I should go. It's getting late." Ethan said, putting down his guitar and standing.

"No, don't leave angry Ethan. Please." Emily said.

"I'm not angry Emily. I just think that we should cool this conversation down for now and I'll think about it, ok." Ethan said. He picked up the guitar and turned back towards her.

"Ok." Emily said, looking very much like a small girl.

Ethan let the guitar fall back against the sofa and pulled Emily towards him. "I love you, Emily but I will see you later. I have a lot of work to do coming up, especially since it is getting cold. I will have to be putting out feed now so I don't know how often I'll be getting in to town."

"I'll come to you then." Emily said.

"No, no. I don't want you riding out there with the way the weather is going to change. I can feel it Emily, it's going to get bad. I want you to stay here, snug and safe and warm." Ethan said before he pressed his lips to hers.

They lost themselves in a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes before they broke apart. "I love you Em."

"I love you too, Ethan." Emily said.

Ethan was right about the bad weather coming in, the next morning when Emily awoke it was snowing and you could tell that it had been snowing during the night as well.

"What a horrible thing to happen the week that I want to have a birthday party for Ethan!" Emily said aloud to no one.

Ethan awoke with the sun that morning and looked out the window. Snow, he thought to himself, wonderful. That would make his feeding a little easier as the cows would not waste so much of the hay that he planned to put out for them. He knew that a lot of cattlemen didn't feed hay in the winter but Ethan was willing to take on the extra time and cost if it helped his cattle stay in prime condition during the long Kansas winters. He was just about finished when his father came riding over the hills.

"Morning!" Elliot called as he rode up to the corrals and dismounted his horse.

"Morning Pa. What's new with you this morning?"

"Oh nothing. Your Ma just wanted me to ride over and invite you to supper for your birthday on Friday, for your birthday." Elliot said. "We'll meet in town at the café about six, okay."

"Do you want me to invite Emily?" Ethan asked. He had a sneaking suspicion that his mother and his fiancé were up to something but he would play along to make them happy.

Elliot looked confused and then said, "Uh, no, your mother already invited her so she'll be there already, with Louise and Oliver."

Ethan went along with that and said, "Ok."

Elliot mentally wiped his brow. Emily and Olivia had been planning this party for Ethan's birthday after his rough year for over a month now and he didn't want to be the one to spoil the plans. The plan was to meet with Emily, Louise, Oliver, their children, Ethan and themselves at the café in town. They would eat together and then go down to the hotel were the rest of the guest would be waiting for them to arrive and surprise Ethan. Olivia and Emily were beside themselves with excitement over the idea and Elliot supposed to women it was a pretty big deal. All his daughter had been talking about was the new dress that her mother was making her for her "Etan's birthday."

"Pa do you want to have some coffee with Slim and I?" Ethan asked. "Pa?"

Elliot came back to his senses. "Sure. That sounds great."

They walked into the house where Slim was busy making the coffee. "Morning Elliot." He said.

"Morning Slim. Say, I hear congratulations are in store."

"Yes sir. I start the sheriffin' in Rock Springs the first of next year. Right now Sheriff Munch has been teaching me the basics of things." Slim said.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad we're going to be keeping a few young men around here. They seem to leave more than they stay around." Elliot said. "I'm also glad that new young men are wanting to take over the business of law."

"Pa was the sheriff before John took over." Ethan supplied. "After Ma passed on John came and took over and Pa and I started building this ranch up."

Slim looked at Ethan in suprise. "Olivia's not your real Ma?"

Ethan looked at his father and then at his friend, "No. My real Ma was killed when I was four. Then when I was eight, Pa married Olivia. She's been my Ma in every way since."

"Ethan's right. Olivia has been very good to us, the best." Elliot said, thinking of the woman that he loved more than life its self.

Slim then said, "I don't plan on getting married, ever."

Ethan laughed at that, "You just wait until the right gal comes along, then you'll change your tune."

"Is that what happened to you, Ethan?" Slim asked with a smile before taking another drink of his coffee.

"Nope. Emily Munch has had me at her will since she made chicken for a church deal when we were only seven years old."

Elliot laughed at that. It was true though, Emily had been the only girl in his son's eyes since that day. That was also the day that Olivia had become the only woman for him. "That's the truth I'm afraid, too, Slim."

"Aww, I know. I remember when we trailed those cattle for you. Ethan pined for that gal the whole time we were gone. We couldn't even get him to go and buy a drink for a saloon gal in the Longbranch with us. The bad thing was that he wouldn't tell us her name!" Slim said as he stood and slapped his friend on the back. "I'll see ya this afternoon Ethan. I have to go in and get educated on the business of sheriffin'."

Once Slim walked out the door, Elliot looked at his son, "He'll do a good job of bein the Sheriff of Rock Springs."

"I think so too, Pa. Slim has a lot of guts and he won't back down from anything." Ethan said. "I trust him."

"I know you do son and pretty soon, the whole town of Rock Springs is going to be trusting him too. You supporting him will mean a lot to the doubters of the town." Elliot said.

"I sure know that Pa."

Then Elliot changed the subject. "Would you be willing to watch the kids and the place for about a week or so later this fall?"

"Sure Pa. Are you goin' somewhere?" Ethan asked. He was at his kitchen counter, making a sandwhich. He decided it would be easier to eat lunch now than waiting until later. He finished the sandwhich and then took a bite.

"Yeah, I'm taking your Ma on a trip. She doesn't know about it but we're taking the train to the big city of New York, just her and I."

"Wow. Any special reason Pa?" Ethan asked, after swallowing.

"Nope, we've been married for a while now and I just wanted to do something special for Liv." Elliot said. "After you and Emily have been married for a while you'll understand."

"I think I understand now Pa. I can see everytime you look at Olivia Benson-Stabler that you love her. I've always known from watching you two that that was what I wanted with my wife."

Elliot stood and clapped a hand over his sons shoulder. "That's good, son, real good." As he was walking out the door he said, "When I tell your Ma, I also let her know that her wonderful oldest son is willing to take on his three younger siblings for a whole week."

"Alright Pa. Yeah you just send the milk cow and the kids over here when you decide to go and I'll watch out from them."

They made light conversation for a few more minutes and then Elliot left, claiming he had his own work to do at home.

Ethan went out to the barn and did some repair work on a saddle and then he went back into the house. He had been working on adding trim to the windows and doing some other fix-it-up type projects. He wanted this house to be perfect for Emily when she moved in as his wife in a few months. A few more months and they would be living here together as husband and wife. He would get to wake up beside her every morning and go to bed with her every night. To bad his Pa hadn't waited to take his Ma on their trip until after they were married, he was sure that he could Emily's help watching the kids, no matter how confident he tried to be in front of his Pa.

That morning, Louise decided that it was the perfect time to tell Oliver about their baby. She was setting in front of her dressing table, watching him in the mirror as she brushed and braided her hair. "Oliver?"

"Yes dear." Oliver said, as he fixed his tie in front of another mirror.

"Come over here Oliver, I have something to tell you." Louise said softly.

Fearing the worst Oliver stopped what he was doing and went to his wife. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "What is it? Are you sick? Is Jesse sick? Your not leaving are you?"

Louise pulled one of her hands out of his and touched his face, "Dear sweet Oliver. No nothing is wrong, everything is right. I'm not sick, well other than the little bit in the mornings and Jesse is fine."

"Then what's wrong?" Oliver asked again. His mind was fearing the worst and coming up with horrible situations.

"Do you think Jesse would like a brother or sister?" Louise asked softly, her hand still resting on Oliver's smoothly shaved cheek.

"What?!" Oliver asked and exclaimed at the same time. His eyes were wild as he leaned back and looked at Louise. "Your not saying, that we, that we, that we're going to have a baby are you?"

Louise could tell that her husband of less than a year was in a great deal of shock. She ran her hand down his cheek and smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Yes, Oliver, we are."

"WHOOOOPEEEEEEE!" Oliver yelled out, jumping up and grabbing Louise into his arms. "Oh Lou, really? We're really going to have a baby?"

Louise relaxed at her husband's exuberant demonstration of his excitement over the baby. "Yes, Oliver. Really a baby."

Oliver already had his wife in his arms so he didn't say anything, he just leaned his head down and kissed her. He was so excited, a baby, his and Lou's baby! Not that he didn't love Jesse like he was his own but there was something about finding out that you were having a baby of your own that did something to a man. It made him feel vibrant and alive. When he released Louise from the lip lock they were in he asked, a little breathless, "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Emily. I'm going to the doctor this morning though, to confirm it." Louise said.

"You told my sister before me?" Oliver asked. "Why are you sure the whole town doesn't know now, telling her?"

"I'm sure and I didn't really tell Emily, Oliver. She guessed."

"Oh." Oliver said.

"She also promised to keep her lips sealed. She knew that I wanted to tell you first. Besides I was worried that you would be upset, I mean the children will only be a little over a year apart in age."

"So?" Oliver said. "Emily and I are that way. It just helps make them closer."

"So you're not upset?" Louise asked again.

"No. I'm so happy Lou. So happy." Oliver said, hugging her to him again. "You'll tell what the doctor says won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'm going this morning so I can tell you when I bring you your lunch."

"Wonderful plan." Oliver said. He finished dressing and then told Louise that he had to hurry and get to the bank to count out the teller windows before everyone else arrived. "I'll see you at noon." He said and kissed her and then Jesse whom she was holding in her arms.

Louise set Jesse down on the floor and he instantly went and pulled himself up and tried to get in a few steps before falling on his bottom. Louise laughed. "Not quite ready to run yet, are you son?" she asked him. Later that morning she went to the doctor and found out that she was about six weeks along in her pregnancy and then she went to see Oliver.

That morning sitting in the bank behind his big new shiny desk, Oliver Munch was flying on cloud nine. Life couldn't have been going better, he had been promoted from a teller to assistant to the vice president of the bank. They told him that they liked his style and his sense of fairness. The day got much better when his father came strolling through the door on his morning rounds. "Father!" Oliver said and stood up from behind the big cherry desk.

"Oliver, Why I see you've moved up in the world." John said to his son, taking in the cherry desk and nice office.

"Yes I've been made the assistant to the vice president of the bank."

(A/N: I don't really know anything about banks and I don't know if their vice presidents have assistants or not so just go with me here ok? Thanks!)

"That's quite an accomplishment son, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Oliver said, barely able to contain his excitement at his other "accomplishment". "I have more news father."

"Oh, what is that?" John asked, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs that were now in the office.

"Louise and I, we're expecting a baby. She's at the doctor now confirming it."

John stood then and shook his son's hand while saying, "Congratulations again son! My that is quiet a lot to be going on so early in the day. Would you like me to tell your mother?"

"No. I'll send Louise over to do it when she brings my lunch. I am so excited father. So so very excited."

"I'm sure you are son. And just think, I'm retiring in another couple months so I'll be able to enjoy my new grandson or daughter."

"Yes father."

They visited a while more until Oliver had customers again and then John left, whistling as he walked the streets of Rock Springs. He met Emily on the street and called out to her, "Emily!"

"Oh, hello Papa." Emily greeted coming to kiss her father on the cheek. "What are you out and about doing today?"

"Maintaining the law and order of our fair city." John told his daughter while releasing her from a hug and taking her arm. "What are you out and about doing daughter?"

"Buying more decorations for Ethan's party. Oh I do hope that Elliot has asked him to come and eat supper here in town." Emily mussed.

"Don't worry about Elliot, honey, he'll get the job done." John said, then remembering the news that Oliver had told him said, "Have you heard your brothers news yet?"

"No. What?" Emily said, always up for good gossip.

"He was promoted at the bank and he and Louise are having a baby next summer." John said proudly.

"My that is an accomplishment. I'm very proud of him Papa." Emily said. She knew about the baby but she hadn't heard about the other news.

"So am I." John said. He looked up then to see that they had reached the mercantile, where Emily needed to be. He released her arm and kissed her cheek before saying, "Here you are my dear. Now remember that I am proud of you too."

Emily smiled at him and said, "I know Papa."

"I'm going home for lunch now." John said and started in the other direction. He had great things to tell his wife when he got home.

When Elliot reached home he couldn't wait to tell Olivia that Ethan had fell for the plan, hook, line and sinker. This was going to be much fun. He walked in and hung his hat on the peg and was just removing his coat when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his legs. "Hi Papa." Came the sweet voice of his youngest child, Katie.

Elliot finished removing his coat and then reached down and lifted her up. "Hi Katie. Where's Mama?"

"In the bedroom." Katie said.,

Elliot put Katie down and went in search of Olivia. She was in there, hanging clothes back under the curtain. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hello Liv."

"Oh Elliot! Did you see Ethan this morning?" Olivia asked, turning into her husbands embrace.

"Yes I did."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"he said that he would be there. What did you expect him to say?"

"Well I have a feeling that he is suspicious of something." Olivia said.

"No, I don't think he suspects a thing." Elliot said. He was just about to lean in and kiss Olivia when they heard a scream come from the kitchen.

They both ran that way to find Katie holding her arm, a nasty burn mark across her forearm. Olivia instantly picked her daughter up and held her. "Katie, honey, what did you do?" she asked.

Katie had stopped screaming but was now crying uncontrollably, "I was," more crying, "going to help you Mama." Then more crying as she buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

"How Katie? How were you going to help Mama?" Elliot asked, kneeling beside them.

Katie had stopped crying so hard now, but she still had tears running down her face. "I was going to take the potatoes off the stove. They were done" hiccup, "cooking", hiccup, "I thought."

While Elliot looked at the burn Olivia tried to sooth Katie. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to help Mama. Especially with things like that. You could have really hurt yourself."

Katie buried her face in her mother's shoulder and Elliot looked at his wife. "I think we should rub some butter on this and then wrap it in a clean cloth."

"You don't think we should take her into town to see the doctor?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"Not for now. Liv, we already have a huge bill there with him, due to Caleb breaking his arm." Elliot said. "If it starts to look like it's getting infected then we'll take her in ok." Then he took Katie from Olivia's arms so she could finish their dinner and he explained to his daughter what he planned to do. "Ok Katie, Papa is going to rub some butter on your burn to make it feel better and then we are going to wrap it up in some cloth, ok?"

Katie just nodded and sat quietly while her father played doctor and fixed her up. When he finished he said to her, "Now, you have to keep that very clean, ok. And, sweetie, don't ever try to grab anything off of the stove top. You could really hurt yourself."

"Yes Papa." Katie said. She always did what her Papa told her.

Louise finished up at the doctor and then headed straight to Oliver's bank. After Jesse got his feet under himself this morning, he did a little better with walking and Louise desperately hoped that he would just take off and go on his own and soon. Especially before the new baby came and she started showing.

When she got to the bank she went in and looked around and didn't see Oliver. She asked one of the new young tellers and he told her. "Mr. Munch is in his office ma'am."

"Thank you." Louise told the young man with the big ears standing behind the counter. She looked the direction he had pointed out and found Oliver sitting behind an impressive desk. She went and knocked on the outer edge of the door.

Oliver looked up from what he was doing and smiled at his family, "Hello. How was the visit to the doctor?" He stood and came towards them, planting a kiss on Louise's lips before she could answer.

"Very well." Louise said, setting Jesse on his feet and hanging on to his hand.

"What did he say?" Oliver said, escorting his family inside the office and closing the door.

"He said that everything looks fine, and that I'm about six weeks along, which means if he is right, then our baby should be born sometime in May."

Oliver gave her a chair and picked up Jesse. "We're going to get a wedding and a baby all in the same month."

"Well it certainly sounds like it." Louise said. She pulled Oliver's lunch from a basket and took Jesse from him. "Now eat your lunch so you can get back to work.

"Yes ma'am." Oliver said and began to eat, still holding Jesse on his lap.

Ethan spent the whole afternoon working on putting up plaster board in his sitting room. Then Emily could put up that fancy paper stuff or whatever after they got married or before they got married, he didn't really care. He hadn't seen her since the evening they had spent at her house. He could definitely say that he missed having her around everyday, waking up and seeing her in the kitchen. Knowing she was right upstairs at night. Ethan sighed and lugged another sheet of plaster board up onto the wall. He put all the nails into and sighed again. The stuff was a pain in the butt but it looked nice when it was up. Ethan figured that it would look a lot nicer once it was papered and the room had been decorated all nice.

Decorating was not his strong point. He thought of his bedroom, the only thing in there other than the furniture, something that you would call decorations, would be the picture of Emily. He would be plaster boarding in there next, if he ever got the sitting room done. By the time he got one wall done it was time for him to do chores so he left off there and went outside. The air was heavy that night, making Ethan figure it would snow again or maybe rain. He didn't see Slim and figured that he would be staying in town that night, leaving him alone.

Elliot waited until after supper to tell Olivia about his planned trip for them before Thanksgiving to New York. He hoped she would be excited, as she came from a big city before marrying him and taking on the trials of being a rancher's wife. Elliot had been saving for this trip since he and Olivia had gotten married, each year putting away a little more money.

He waited and waited, for the boys to finish doing their homework, for Olivia to put them all to bed until finally they were alone. Elliot was sitting in his chair, reading the paper when she came back in. "The kids miss having Ethan here." She said as she walked into the room. "Every night Katie asks me to play the weasel song."

Elliot put his paper down and looked at her, "Oh, well I'm sure he'll play it for her when they go and stay with him." He said as casually as possible.

"The kids aren't going to stay with Ethan." Olivia said, sitting down in her own chair and picking up her sewing. She was darning a pair of Caleb's socks.

"Yes they are Liv. Next month." Elliot said.

"For what?" Olivia asked, confused, setting the sewing in her lap and looking at her husband.

Elliot took the opportunity to reach over and take Olivia's hand, "Liv, I hope you know how happy you've made me these past few years. You've been a wonderful mother to our children and I want to repay that."

He had Olivia's attention now and she looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about Elliot?"

"I'm talking about you and me going to New York next month. Liv, I've been saving for this trip since we got married and now we finally have enough money to go. I have the tickets and everything all planned out, we're going the first week of November. I already asked Ethan to watch the kids and the place." Elliot said, standing and kneeling in front of his wife.

"Oh, El. Really?" Olivia said, reaching over and running a hand down the side of his face. "You really planned a trip just for us? To New York City for a week."

"Yes." Elliot said.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed her wonderful, thoughtful husband. "Thank you honey."

"Your welcome darlin'." Elliot said.

The night of Ethan's birthday supper came upon them all a lot quicker than they wanted or expected. The day had been incredibly busy for Emily as she was decorating and preparing for the surprise party later that night. Before she knew it was time to go and get ready for dinner with Ethan and his family. She hadn't bought him a gift because she had been clueless as to what to get him.

Ethan had been busy too. Working on the house, taking care of cattle. After school the boys stopped by to see what he was doing and then it was time to get ready to go to town. He took a bath and cleaned up and then he dressed in his best clothes. He had a sneaking suspicion that tonight would be more than dinner with his family, fiancé and friends so he figured he better look his best.

Emily was nervous. She was sitting in front of the mirror with her sister helping her carefully unwrap the curls from her hair. "I hope this works out ok tonight." She said to Alexandra who was only eight years old.

"It will be wonderful sissy." Alexandra said as she continued to help her sister. "Ethan will love it."

"I hope so Alex." Emily said.

Then she went to dress and even though it was a cool night she wore the yellow dress that she knew that Ethan loved so much. When she finished dressing she turned to her sister, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, Emily. You always do." Alexandra said.

Emily pulled her little sister to her, "Thank you sissy. Your beautiful too."

When Ethan got to town he went to the Munch household first, to pick Emily up. He knocked on the door, flowers from the store in hand. Casey answered the door. "Well hello Ethan. I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Oh, well I came to pick up Emily, we're having dinner with my family tonight at the café."

"I know, she told me that, but she's already left to go down there. She told me that she was meeting you down there." Casey told him.

Ethan thanked her and drove down to the café. Once he got there he saw his family's buggy and he could see them already seated. He also saw Emily. He pulled up and stopped at the hitching rail and tied up his team.

When he went in his family and Emily all stood and said, "Happy Birthday!"

Ethan smiled at them and said, "Thank you." He stepped forward and hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek and then shook the hands of his father and brothers. Katie was next and she flew right into his arms, kissing both of his cheeks and knocking his hat off his head. When Katie got done showing her exuberance and love for her older brother, Emily stepped forward. Ethan wasn't sure if she should kiss her right in front of his family and in public. So he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "I'll give you a proper one later darlin'."

She smiled and Ethan knew he wasn't in trouble.

They sat down and had a nice dinner and then it was Olivia that suggested that they all go down to the hotel to see if anything was happening. So the family strolled down the boardwalk, the children running in front Elliot and Olivia, their arms wrapped snuggly around each other behind them and then Emily and Ethan. Once outside, Ethan pulled Emily close to him and kept her there. "So what's going on darling?" he asked.

"Nothing." Emily said, with as straight a face as she could munster.

When they walked into the hotel, it seemed that half the town was there and they all turned and said, "Surprise!"

Emily looked at Ethan and said, "Happy birthday."

Ethan was speechless. Emily had gone to so much work for him and he didn't have a thing to say about it.

There was food and music and even a little dancing.

When it was all over, Ethan drove Emily home. Before he let her get out of the buggy he turned to her and said, "Thank you for all the work that you did for me, Em. It was really special."

"Your welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Emily said.

"Cem here you." Ethan said to her, pulling her closer to him. "Do you realize how much I've missed you?"

Emily turned her head so she could see his face. "No. How much?"

"This much." Ethan said and began kissing her. He kissed her lips, her eyes, her neck and down towards her breast which were exposed to her much lower cut dress. It was the first time that he had ever ventured that far down and if Emily hadn't stopped him he was afraid that he may have gone lower.

"Ethan." She said in a voice that didn't sound like hers.

"What darlin'."

"I better go in the house now." Emily said.

"I'm sorry Emily. I got carried away." Ethan said, looking like a reprimanded little boy.

"No, it's not that, Ethan. I've missed you too. I miss getting up and knowing that you'll be there waiting for me to cook your breakfast. I wish we could move our wedding up."

"We could you know." Ethan said. "There is nothing saying that we have to wait until May."

"I know but I don't want anyone to think that we're rushing."

"Emily I don't know how anyone can say that we're rushing. I've been waiting to get to this point for a long time and I know you have been too." Ethan said, taking her hands. "I'll do whatever you want to darlin', if you decide you want to move it up then we'll do it but if you want to leave it in May then we'll do it ."

Emily wrapped her arms around him then and said, "Ok. I'll think about what I want to do ok."

"Ok. I better get going now. I love you and I'll see you later ok."

"Ok. I love you to Ethan, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Ethan said.

He thought about what he and Emily had talked about the whole way home. He really hoped that Emily would decide to move their wedding up, he was getting antsy and wanted to get things on the move. He wasn't sure he could hang on until May.

**Ok sorry for such a long chapter. Please R&R and let me know if you think they should move the nuptials up or if they should just leave them as is.**


	31. Hard Choices

**Hard Choices**

Ethan didn't see Emily for almost three weeks after their discussion on the night of his birthday. It was nearing the end of October now and he knew that his parents would be leaving on their trip soon. He hoped that he was prepared to deal with three little kids while they were away. The boys he didn't feel would be so bad, they were boys, just like himself. It was dealing with his little sister that had him worried. Not that he thought that Katie would be a problem for him, it was just the fact that well, she was a girl and girls were different. He was just really glad that she was a little girl and not a big one.

Emily was worried, she hadn't seen Ethan for three weeks. He hadn't called on Sunday or anything. She knew that he was busy, last time he had seen her he had told her that he was hanging plaster board up inside the house to make the walls nicer for her. He had also told her that when they got married that she could in his words put up that paper stuff if she wanted too. She had laughed at that when he said, because he had sounded so much like a little boy trying to please his mother. Then there was the other things that she was supposed to be thinking over, wheather or not to move up their marriage. She just really couldn't make up her mind, if she moved it up then her aunt from Philadelphia wouldn't be able to attend, if she left the wedding as is, then it would just drag on, the months and months of waiting and planning. She was almost ready to ride out the ranch and ask Ethan to just ride off and elope with her. She knew that he probably wouldn't do it though and that if they did do it they would have to face off with two very angry and upset mothers. She looked at the dress hanging on the wall. It was supposed to be her wedding dress and she had been working on it like mad, in case she decided to move up her wedding day. "Why can't things just be easy!" she said to no one.

Casey was walking by when she heard her daughter make the comment so she stopped, thinking that maybe they needed to have a mother/daughter talk. "Emily?" she said before walking into the room.

"Hi Mama." Emily said.

"I couldn't help but over hear your comment. Are you and Ethan having trouble again?"

"No. Nothing like that Mama. We are just trying to make a decision."

"What is that?" Casey asked, hoping it would be something like what color to paint the walls in the house.

"We can't decide if we want to move our wedding ahead or not. I'm almost ready to just ask him if he wants to elope." Emily said with a sigh.

Casey gave her daughter a look of horror, "Elope! Emily Kathleen Munch! Elope! No you will not do that to your father and I."

"Mama, it has nothing to do with you and Papa. Ethan and I love each other and we're just getting tired of waiting." Emily cried, falling back on her bed. When he had kissed her three weeks ago, she had had thoughts of not stopping him, just letting him ravage her right there in front of her parents house.

"Oh, honey, waiting is half the fun. It just makes the moment all that much more special when it does come." Casey said, patting her daughter's leg.

"Yes but if we married in say, two or three days then I would be there with him, to help him with his little brothers and sister." Emily said. Even though she hadn't seen him for almost three weeks. She had a feeling he was staying away because he wasn't sure he could control himself either.

"I don't know dear. I suppose you could ride out and visit him this afteroon as long as you didn't stay to late." Casey told her daughter. She and John had both noticed Ethan's absence as of late.

Emily didn't even say anything to her mother, she just jumped up, grabed her cloak and rushed down the stairs and out the door. She quickly saddled her sorrel mare named Fancy and loped out of town.

A half hour later she was at Ethan's ranch. She pulled the saddle from her mare and let her into one of the box stalls in his barn and then rushed to the front door. She didn't bother to knock, she just ran in and found Ethan. He was hard at work in the bedroom, hanging plasterboard up. There was dust everywhere including on him. "Ethan!" she said.

Ethan turned and nearly dropped the piece of plaster board he was holding. He hadn't been expecting to see Emily, at least not today. "Emily, darlin' what are you doing here?"

"Ethan Stabler, how dare you ask me that? I haven't seen you for three weeks!" Emily said to him.

Ethan sat down the piece of plaster board and leaned it against the wall. " I didn't say I didn't want to see you darlin'. I was just surprised to see you is all. Have you made a decision about what to do about the wedding?"

"Yes. Let's elope." Emily said.

Ethan didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her like she had grown an extra eye in the middle of her forehead. Then he said, "Elope? Emily are you sure you want to do something like that?"

"I just want to be with you, Ethan. I don't care how we do it or where or when, just so that we do it and the sooner the better." Emily said, coming to wrap her arms around him.

Ethan again was at a loss for words, usually it was the fellows wanting to get in a big hurry to get the wedding done to get one with the honeymoonin' but it seemed that Emily had made up her mind on the situation. He wrapped his arms around waist loosely and kissed the top of her head before he said anything further. "I just don't want you to make a rushed decision now, and then not be happy later on, Emily."

Emily lifted her head from his chest and said, "I won't be unhappy because I will be with you, Ethan."

"Well if we did do this, when would it occur?" Ethan asked before setting his chin on Emily's head.

"As soon as possible. I thought if we did it right away then I could help you out with the children when they come to say."

"Yeah, but uhm if we got married close to that, it would be kinda of interfearing don't you think?" Ethan said. He was thinking about the honeymoon portion of the wedding when he said this.

"Oh don't worry cowboy, there will be plenty of time for that before your brothers and sister comes besides they'll be sleeping upstairs." Emily said, looking up into his blue eyes with her own.

"Well I guess if you want to arrange it, I'll be there." Ethan said. "Give me a date, a time and a place and I'll be there."

Emily clapped her hands together like an eager child and said, "Good! Oh, Ethan, I can't wait to start my life with you."

"I can't wait for that either." Ethan said. In his mind he was thinking about all the other things that he couldn't wait to do. He'd been dreaming every night for three weeks since he had done all that kissin' on her of the things that he would do once they were married to each other.

Emily inspected Ethan's work on the walls and then she left after giving him a passionate kiss. "I'll stop by the preacher's place on my way back home and see what I can arrange and then I'll come out tommorow and let you know, ok."

Ethan smiled at her and said, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then darlin'." He stood on his porch and watched her ride away from him.


	32. Happy Days

**Happy Days**

Emily rode back to Rock Springs as quickly as she could. She wanted to catch the preacher before it was of a time that one should't call on the clergy. She made it with a few minutes to spare. She walked up to the door and knocked. Pastor Wilkins wife answered the door. "Well hello Emily. I didn't expect to see you. I thought someone else was handling your wedding.

"No. Mrs. Wilkins, is your husband home?" Emily asked. Her excitement was fairly bubbling out of her. She knew that of any of the pastors in the area that he would be the most likely to catch that excitement and not try to talk her out of eloping with Ethan.

"Yes he is. Please come in." Mrs. Wilkins said. Then she turned and called out, "Isiah, you have a visitor."

A few moments later, Pastor Isiah Wilkins appeared, his white haired form slumped slightly with age. "Who is it Grace?" he asked, squinting as he walked into the room.

"Emily Munch, sir." Emily supplied before Mrs. Wilkins could reply.

"Emily Munch? Little Emily Munch?" the pastor asked.

"Yes sir, except I'm not so little anymore sir." Emily asked.

"Well what can I do for you my dear?" the whizened little man asked, taking Emily's hand and leading her to a chair.

Emily went with him and took the seat that she was offered. "Well, my fiance and I would like to get married."

"Get married? I thought I heard that you were being married by another pastor in May." Wilkins asked. "Why the rush?"

"We don't want to wait any longer and our parents, well they're expecting us to wait until May and be all proper. Oh Pastor Wilkins, Ethan and I are so much in love, and well we just want to start our lives together."

Isiah patted Emily's hand and said, "Alright. How soon would the two of you like to get married?"

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "As soon as possible. Say in the next few days."

"Well, I can work you in on Saturday. That will work won't it Grace?" the pastor asked, turning towards his plump little wife.

The woman had been fluttering around behind them the whole time and quickly said, "Yes dear, that will be fine. Will I be serving as your witness?"

"Yes please." Emily said.

"You come at two o'clock on Saturday and I'll marry you." the pastor said.

Emily left shortly after that and had a hard time keeping her excitement under control when she arrived there a short time later. Her parents couldn't know what was going on, they would be furious as would Ethan's if they found out before hand. They would also stop them if they learned of their plans before they were executed.

The next day Emily rode out to Ethan's ranch as quickly as she could. Her mother gave her an odd look that morning she had rushed out so quickly. When she reached the ranch she jumped off her horse and turned the mare into the barn then she ran into the house. She found Ethan again hanging plaster board up. She threw her arms around him and said, "Saturday, Ethan! Saturday, we can get married Saturday."

Ethan was so suprised to see her and hear her that he dropped the piece of plaster board that he was about to hang on the wall. "Emily!" he said in surprise as he turned around.

"Saturday, we can get married on Saturday." she repeated again.

Ethan threw his arms around her and said, "Really? We can really get married on Saturday?"

"Yes." Emily said, pushing himself back so that she could look at his face. "We can really get married on Saturday barring neither of our parents find out what we're planning."

Ethan moved in close to her then, so that they were nose to nose. "Well then someone needs to learn how to keep secrets."

Emily laughed at that, she was so happy about their turn of events. "I can keep this one secret, besides, today is Wednesday so I only have to keep it to myself for a few days."

"Well what are you going to do with that beautiful wedding dress then?" Ethan asked. He knew that she had been working on one for quite some time now and he didn't want all of her work and money to go to waste. he also knew that she had the whole thing planned out in her mind, he just liked watching her come up with answers, fast and on her feet.

Emily wrinkled her nose while she came up with an answer for Ethan, "I'll tell mother that I am bringing it out for Olivia to see and then I'll just bring it here."

"Ok, so how are we supposed to get you into it and to the pastor's living room then?" Ethan challenged her again.

"I'll tell mother that you want my help fixing up the house and I'll come out here and get ready and we'll go into town and get married." Emily replied a smile on her face.

Ethan laughed then, she had an answer for everything. Life was definately going to be interesting and challenging with Emily Munch, soon to be Stabler.

"So what are you working on?" Emily asked him then.

Ethan was the wrinkle his nose then, "What does it look like, darlin'?"

"It looks like your making a mess to me." Emily said. "Would you like me to fix you some lunch?"

"Sure. Say Em, I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen Slim around town with your Pa lately?"

"No but I've been been busy. Why?" Emily asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"He hasn't been around here for the past few days, thats all." Ethan said, starting over with a new piece of plaster board.

"Well I don't know." Emily said.

They went back to working in silence until something else dawned on Ethan. "Emily, darlin', uhm, we have another problem."

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"How are we going to get your things out here. I mean I can see you explaining why your taking off with your wedding dress and all but what about the rest of your things?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go and get them after we're married."

"Oh." was Ethan's only response. He wasn't sure he wanted to face that firing squad. he knew how nasty mad mama's could be and he was sure that he and Emily would have the maddest mama's in five states when they found out that they had went off and gotten married without telling them about it first. It made him groan inwardly but there was no backing out now. Emily was set to get married on Saturday and he wouldn't disapoint her, especially be chickening out becasue he was scared of his ma and her's.

On Friday Emily showed up at Ethan's place in the afternoon with her wedding dress in tow. Ethan had finished the bedroom and was now working on the upstairs. He hoped that he could get it all finished, get married and then keep his brothers and sister for a whole week while his parents were gone. What a way to start married life! When Emily dropped off her dress she didn't stick around long, she just hung it up out of sight, kissed him and left again but not before reminding him that the next day was their wedding day.

She didn't look nervous even, Ethan thought to himself after she left. He however, was nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. He was getting married, he was starting his life with the girl he loved, he had a whole life of sweet lovin' to look forward too. He didn't have any reason to be nervous, he said to himself. Buck up, man he thought to himself, tomorrow is going to be the best day of your natural life.

Emily was nervous. She didn't know if it was more about the wedding and the wedding night or if it was nerves related to the fact that after they married and had that wedding night, they would have to face her mother and Ethan's mother and their fathers. She wasn't as scared of her father and Elliot as she was of her own mother and Olivia. She knew that both of them would be furious about them sneaking off and doing this but Emily accepted that it was just going to be a fact of life.

But despite her nerves she was excited too. She was ready for tomorrow too, she had been waiting for the day since she was a little girl. She remembered pretending that she was a bride, playing with an old lace curtain and using it as a veil. She remembered the day that she and Ethan had pretended to get married at the ripe old age of six years old. Oliver had been their preacher and after marrying them, he had told Ethan that he could kiss his bride. Emily remember well Ethan's reaction to that statement. He had stuck his tounge out at her and ran away laughing with Oliver. He had told her that day that he and Oliver had vowed to never get married for real and to never kiss girls. She wondered if he remembered that. Maybe she would remind him of it, maybe.

The next morning Emily dawdled around the house until ten o'clock and then she told her mother that she was going out to Ethan's.

"Oh. What are you two working on out there anyway?" Casey asked.

"We're finishing the inside of the house, mama. Ethan has been very busy hanging that plaster board stuff up and I've been hanging paper and painting to make it look nicer."

"Oh, well then you'll have a nice little house to move into in May won't you?" Casey told her daughter.

Emily smiled and thought, I'll have a nice little house to move into tonight. "I'll see you later Mama."

"Alright dear." Casey said.

Emily saddled her sorrel mare and rode as fast as she could out to Ethan's. When she arrived there she quickly changed into her wedding dress and then wrapped herself up in several layers of wool coat so that Ethan wouldn't see it before they arrived at Pastor Wilkins place.

Ethan was pacing the floor waiting for Emily. He had the buggy all hitched up and read to go, and now all he had to do was wait. When he saw her coming down the stairs wrapped in the long wool coat, he felt like the bottom had fallen out of his stomach.

An hour later they were standing in front of Pastor Isiah Wilkins in his living room. His wife Grace was serving as their witness from a chair. The pastor went through all the motions of the traditional wedding ceremony and when he came to the end he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Ethan felt a feeling that he could only describe as giddy run through him as he placed his hands on Emily's cheeks and tipped her face up towards his. When their lips met he knew that he was glad that he and Emily had come and did this today.

Emily was flying on cloud nine an as she felt Ethan's lips press against her's. Then her knees felt weak and she grabbed Ethan's waist. She was sure they would have went on an on if the pastor hadn't cleared his throat and interupted them.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Now the only question remained, should they go off to home and enjoy a night of passion and forget that they were going to have to deal with angry parents or if they should go and deal with the angry parents and then sneak off and enjoy their passion. They would make that decison after dinner.

**Haha, I know you smut mongers were waiting for a bunch of well, you know, but I couldn't help myself. Be good little kiddies now and R&R and I'll try my hardest to get some smutty stuff written.**


	33. Mad Mothers Are Hell

**Mad Mothers Are Hell**

They went to dinner at the cafe to celebrate their marriage. Ethan sat across from his bride and held her hand smiling the whole time. He was also using the time to get used to the wedding band that now circled the third finger of his left hand. He looked down at it and at the new band that now graced Emily's hand with her diamond.

"So I suppose we should tell your parents firsts, huh?" Ethan asked his new wife.

"I guess since we're here. Then we only have to deal with one set at a time." Emily said, looking up from cutting her pork chop. She took a bite and smiled at him.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Ethan said. He didn't say anymore about it because he really didn't want to think about what was going to come crashing down on their heads. As glad as he was the he and Emily were finally married he also knew how disappointed and angry their families were going to be. The wouldn't be angry with them for getting married, that wouldn't be the issue with them, no it would be due to the fact that they felt that they had been dishonored because they had went and got married and not invited any of them to join in with them.

After they finished dinner they drove to the Munch household and Ethan let out a groan. So much for telling Emily's parents tonight and his tomorrow, because there sitting in the yard was his father's buggy. Oliver and Louise were there too. They were probably all celebrating the news of Oliver and Louise's new baby. He looked at Emily and she was white as a sheet. "Well I guess so much for well laid plans." he said, a weak smile crossing his lips.

Emily grabbed his hand and said, "It will be ok, sweetheart. What can they do besides get angry? They'll get over that eventually."

"I appreciate your optimism darlin' but if I know my mother they way I think I know my mother, she is going to be mad until I turn thirty." Ethan said with a small chuckle.

Emily laughed too and then said, "No her first grandchild will soften her up."

They walked up to the front door and both were careful to keep their left hands hidden from the sitting room full of people when Emily's father opened the door to them and everyone stared. "Where have you two been?" John asked.

"We've just been out Papa. Now what is everyone doing here?" Emily asked, with a nervous laugh.

"Well Elliot and Olivia and their children stopped by to visit and then they got to join in on the celebration with us." John explained.

"What are we celebrating?" Emily said, keeping her left hand tucked behind her handbag. Ethan had his securely placed at the small of Emily's back, away from John's view.

"Oliver and Louise's baby. Why don't you two come in, instead of standing out on the front steps?" John said turing and going back into the house. Ethan ushered Emily in ahead of him and pushed the door shut, shoving his left hand into his pants pocket.

When they reached the sitting room Emily took a seat and Ethan went to stand behind her, left hand still firmly in his pocket.

"So where were you two at?" Olivia asked from her spot sitting next to Elliot.

"We were out driving." Ethan said as casually as possible.

Emily decided that Louise and Oliver had probably already given everyone their news so she said, "Ethan, could I speak to you in the other room please?"

"Sure." Ethan said. He followed Emily out of the room, hands in his pockets. They went into the kitchen and then out on to the Munch's enclosed back porch.

'We have to tell them." Emily said. "I mean we might as well just go back in there and tell them, instead of beating around the bush."

"Your right." Ethan said. "But can I have a kiss before we have to face the firing squad?"

"Of course." Emily said, fulfilling her husband's request.

They walked back in to the sitting room, hand in hand to face what Ethan had rightly described as a firing squad.

Casey was the first to notice that something was different about the two when they came back into the room and her eyes instantly went to her daughter's hands, tightly clutched behind her handbag. "Emily, honey is there something wrong with you?"

"No Mama. Why are you asking?"

"Well you've got a death grip on that handbag is all?" Casey said.

"Uhm, everyone." Ethan decided to get it over with and just tell them. "You've all been wondering where Emily and I were at earlier this afternoon." He looked at Emily then and she smiled at him, so he continued on, "Well we've been at Pastor Wilkins place."

"What were you doing at Pastor Wilkins place, son?" Elliot asked.

"We-we were getting married Pa." Ethan finally said.

"What!?" came the outraged voices of both Casey and Olivia.

Olivia jumped up from her seat then and came towards her son, "What are you talking about Ethan Elliot Stabler? You did not and I repeat did not just say what I think you did."

Ethan only nodded and took Emily's left hand with his own left hand, holding them up. "That's what I said Ma."

Casey broke down and cried and Olivia went to comfort her, leaving the two children to face their fathers. "Emily what were you thinking, running off and getting married?" John asked.

"Papa we were getting married anyhow. We just decided to do it a little ahead of schedule." Emily tried to explain.

"You couldn't tell any of us though?" Elliot asked, directing the question towards his son.

"We are telling you Pa. We just didn't want to wait anymore to do it."

The ladies then drug Emily and Louise into the other room and John, Elliot and Oliver took Ethan to the kitchen.

The ladies were livid with Emily. Her mother cried and cried, causing her to cry and Olivia to cry and then due to hormone Louise decided to join into the water works as well.

In the kitchen Ethan wasn't fairing any better. His father was pacing around, looking like he could hit something, John was sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Ethan was simply sitting. "Ethan, I can't understand what you and Emily were thinking. What were you thinking?" Elliot asked.

"Pa what do you think I was thinking about?" Ethan asked, looking at his father and hoping that his eyes could convey his message so that he didn't have to say what he had been thinking when he had decided to go along with Emily's urge to get married.

Elliot picked up his son's meaning right away and understanding that it was something that shouldn't be said in front of the girl's father; he stopped pacing and simply nodded at his son.

"I don't care what kind of excuse you two have." John said, lifting his head and looking at his new son-in-law. "What you did is inexcusable and irresponsible."

"Yes sir." Ethan said, still sitting straight and tall in his chair.

After the ladies dried their eyes, Casey looked at her daughter, "Emily, dear what was going through your mind when you decided to run off and elope with Ethan?"

"Mama you are making this out like I run off with town drunkard or something!" Emily said, rising from her chair and moving over beside the counter.

Olivia felt the same way; there wasn't anything wrong with her son. She looked at Emily and then at Casey. "Casey, I think we need to look at his rationally."

"Thank you Olivia." Emily said. "Mama, Ethan and I planned on getting married anyway we just moved it up a little."

"Emily you moved it up 7 months!" Casey nearly shouted at her daughter.

"Ok, I will give you that, but Mama Ethan and I love each other and we decided we didn't want to wait."

A look of horror crossed Casey's face before she asked her next question, "Emily, your not pregnant are you?"

The look of horror then passed over both Emily and Olivia's faces. Emily was the first to speak. "No Mama. I am not pregnant! Goodness you know that both Ethan and I are more responsible than that."

"No I don't." Casey said to her daughter. "You ran off and got married without telling any of us, that wasn't responsible. Certainly there is a reason why you got married in such a rush, isn't there?"

"I don't know, Mama. We wanted to be married and so we got married." Emily said, giving a small shrug.

"Well, what's done is done." Olivia said. Then she went to Emily, "I'm going to hug you dear but please know that we are all still terribly upset with both you and Ethan." Olivia embraced her new daughter-in-law. "Now go get your husband and go home."

Emily hugged her mother-in-law and then her mother and went to the kitchen to get Ethan. "Ethan, let's go honey."

Ethan looked at her from his seat where he was still sitting rigidly. "What? Uhm, I don't know if we can go." He said then looked back at his father and John.

Elliot looked at his son and daughter-in-law. "Get out of here." He said.

John didn't say anything, not even when his daughter came in and kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She said to him, "I love you Papa." Emily went and hugged and kissed Elliot next. "Please don't be angry at us to long, ok." She said to him.

Elliot hugged her back and gave his son a stern look. "I don't want you two to ever do anything like this again ok."

"Yes sir." Ethan said before he ushered Emily out of the room.

Once they were wrapped up and in the buggy headed home, Emily with a carpet bag at her feet, Ethan said to her, "Well that went better than I thought it would."

"Yes, I guess it could have been worse than it was."

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow and get your things?" Ethan asked.

"No, uhm, Oliver and Louise plan to come and visit so they'll bring everything with them."

"Oh." Ethan said. "I'm sorry that things happened this way."

"It's not your fault dear." Emily said, scooting closer to Ethan on the seat.

It was dark and cold so Ethan urged the horses to go faster and soon they were home. It was the start of the rest of their lives.


	34. A Night To Remember

**Alright, thank you for putting up with multiple updates in one day. My internet kind of took a crap on me for a few days. Thanks to OneTreeFan for all her support. I am beginning to wonder if she is the only one still reading this! Anyway here's my best shot at writing something smutty. Let me know what you think!**

**A Night to Remember**

When Ethan and Emily returned home that evening it was lightly snowing and the air was terribly cold. When they pulled into the barn Emily could feel her cheeks burning as the air in there was warm from the body heat of the horses and milk cow. She watched as Ethan unhitched the horses, put them in their stalls and gave them their grain.

They walked to the house together in silence and when they reached they porch Ethan stopped Emily and then swung her up in his arms. He pushed the front door open with his foot and carried a laughing Emily over the thresh hold of their home. She was still laughing as he stepped back out to retrieve the carpetbag that he had left outside. When he came back in he grabbed Emily up and kissed her, long and deep. He rubbed his cold nose on her cheek and inhaled the scent of her. "Some evening huh?" he asked his wife.

"Yes." Emily said, looking down at the wedding band that he had added to her hand only that afternoon. "Oh Ethan, isn't this exciting, we're finally married!"

"Yes very exciting." Ethan said, looking at her with smoldering eyes. "I think it's time to get ready for bed darlin'." he said before taking a chair and removing his boots, sitting them in front of the cookstove so that they wouldn't be cold in the morning.

"That sounds like a good idea." Emily said. She picked up her carpetbag and went to their bedroom. She didn't know how Ethan felt but she was terribly nervous, she didn't know what she was expected to do once she stepped into the bedroom so she decided to stick to her normal nightly routine and began to take down her hair first. She had just taken out the last pin and was beginning to brush out the long blonde strands when Ethan finally walked into the room.

He leaned against the door jamb at first before moving to the bed and sitting down. He took down his suspenders as he made his way there. As he sat he began to unbutton his dress shirt and pull it up and out of his pants. "I really thought your wedding dress was beautiful Em." He said softly.

Emily stopped brushing her hair and turned to her new husband. "Thank you. I thought you looked pretty handsome today too." She said moving towards the bed and sitting down next to him.

The next thing they both knew they were engaged in a passionate kiss and buttons were being undone and clothing pushed away. Ethan tangled his hands in Emily's silky hair and shoved his tounge inside her mouth, relishing the feel of her pressed up against him.

Due to the cold in the room they quickly finished undressing and climbing between the cold sheets, pressing their bodies together. Emily's teeth chattered and Ethan pulled her to him, and rubbed his hands up and down her silky skin from her shoulder to her waist. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I'm sure you'll warm me up, won't you?" Emily said, sweetly before placing a kiss on his lips.

The kiss soon turned blazing hot and the cold of the room and bed were soon forgotten. Ethan kissed Emily all over her body and she soon returned the favor.

They had often kissed and fondled while on their Sunday picnics but they had never went all the way and tonight they were going to cross that bridge.

Emily gasped when Ethan first began to enter her, causing him to freeze, holding himself above her to keep from hurting her. "Are you ok?" he whisphered.

"Yes." Emily said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Just go slow, please."

"I promise." Ethan said before kissing her on the lips again.

He made slow sweet love to her, even though it nearly killed him doing so. He wanted so badly to just bury himself in her and to do so as fast as he could but he didn't want to hurt her and he wouldn't hurt her so he pulled himself back and made himself go as slowly as possible.

The next time was a little wilder and a little faster paced but was still just as amazing for both of them. After that they fell asleep snuggled together buried under a mountain of blankets.

**Gasp! What happens in the morning? Are they buried under a ton of snow? Do they have to deal with Ethan's little brothers and sister? Please R&R or I won't ever let you find out, I'll leave in you in despair and wonder for weeks and weeks. I'm serious.**


	35. Little Children

Emily and Ethan get a taste of what kids are like.

Little Children

The next morning Ethan awoke to a freezing cold room and a warm woman in his arms. He kissed Emily's head and then slid out from beneth the covers. It was cold enough to shrivel things and almost make him jump back under the warm covers. He quickly pulled on his heaviest long underwear and wool socks before grabbing up his work clothes from the chair in the room, then he went out to the kitchen to stoke the stove. After adding some kindling and getting the fire going again he pulled up a chair warmed his hands. He should have got up during the night and kept the fire going instead of doing all the other things he had decided were more important last night.

Emily awoke shortly after that to find that Ethan was gone. She didn't even hear him moving around out in the kitchen. After getting up and quickly washing and dressing she went out into the kitchen to find a nice fire going. She looked out the window and saw that it had snowed again during the night and that Ethan had broken a path to the barn. She began preparing breakfast and had her back turned when Ethan came back in. "Whoo. It's really cold out there." he said. "I bet no more than ten above if it's even that."

"I can tell." Emily said. "Your cheeks look like someones been pinching them. Do you think Oliver will be able to bring my things out today with his wagon?"

"Nope." Ethan said, removing his coat and running his hands down Emily's sides before kissing her and pressing his cold nose against her neck. "Not unless he has a sled."

"I don't think he does. Can we use yours?"

"I don't see why not. I have to wax the runners on it first and we have to wait for the kids to show up."

"Oh goodness, I forgot that they were coming today." Emily said, taking the eggs out of the frying pan and putting them on a plate.

"Yeah, kind of ends the honeymoon doesn't it." Ethan said, a sour look on his face. "I'm sorry darlin'."

Emily brought the plate to the table and looked at him sweetly, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

That thought brought a smile to Ethan's face and he dug into his breakfast. He and Emily were just finishing up when his parents and siblings arrived, the kids bursting through the door letting in a lot of cold air.

Katie was the first to say anything, coming right up to Ethan and pulling her small body up to her full height. "Etan, Ma sayed that you and Emwilly gotted married."

Ethan picked his little sister up and set her on his knee, "Yes sweet pea, Emily and I got married."

"Why didn't you invite me?" the little girl asked, a hurt look on her face.

"Well, Katie," Ethan said, unsure how to explain to a five year old why he had gotten married and not told anyone.

Emily interjected then, "Katie, sweetie, Ethan and I wanted to get married very badly and we had the opportunity to do so. It isn't because we don't love you."

"Oh. That's good." The little girl said, hugging her brother's neck and seeming to accept the explanation.

"Good morning." Elliot said, coming in with the kids few things that they would need for their week long stay with his oldest son.

"Morning Pa. Where's Ma?" Ethan asked, looking to see if his mother was behind him.

"In the sled. She said she didn't feel any reason to get out." Elliot said.

Ethan went to the door, looked out and waved at his mother. "Ok. Well do you want me to bring your buggy into town if this snow happens to melt?"

"No. I'll just rent something at the livery."

"Alright. Well have a good trip Pa. Tell Ma to have fun too."

"You kids have a good time too." Elliot said, patting his son on the shoulder and then telling his other children goodbye as well.

That afternoon after feeding the kids and Ethan a lunch of stew Emily made the decision that she was sure that she didn't want to have children right away. She also sincerely hoped that she and Ethan didn't have twins. Goodness those two boys were like little whirlwinds. She was washing dishes when Katie came in from the sitting room where she had been playing. The boys, thank goodness had went out with Ethan to the barn for a while. "Emily." The little girl said, in a voice that sounded almost weak.

"Yes sweetheart?" Emily said, without turning.

"I don't feel good Emily."

Emily turned around at that and looked at Katie. The little girl was pale skinned when Emily touched her cheek it was cool and clammy. "Where don't you feel good sweetie?" she asked.

"My tummy hurts, Emily." Katie said, holding her stomach.

"Ok, well let's go lay down why don't we? You can lay on Ethan and I's bed. How does that sound?" Emily said, taking Katie by the hand and leading her to her bedroom. Once there she lifted her onto the bed and had her lay down. Then she took her shoes off and covered her with a blanket. "You need to try and go to sleep for a while ok, sweetie. If you need me just call ok."

The little girl only nodded as her eyes drifted shut. Emily pressed a kiss to her head and then went back to the kitchen where she was working on their supper. She worked for almost two hours before she heard Katie call out to her.

"Emily!" Katie cried.

Emily rushed into the room to find Katie standing near the chamber pot in the corner, smelly vomit covering the front of her dress. "Oh Katie. Are you ok sweetie?"

"No. I got my dress dirty." The little girl said and then began to cry.

"It's ok, honey. Let's get your dirty dress off and you into your nightgown ok?" Emily said. She went back out to get Katie's bag and found her night gown and then she went back into her bedroom. Katie had stopped crying and was now just standing there looking down at her soiled dress sobbing.

Emily began to help her change and was just about finished when Ethan and the boys came in. "Em!" he called from the front door.

"I'm in the bedroom Ethan. I'll be right there."

"Oh." Ethan said. He kicked off his boots and walked towards the bedroom to find Emily working on cleaning up Katie. "What happened darlin'?" he asked.

"Katie wasn't feeling well this afternoon so I had her lay down and I was working on supper in the kitchen and she must have gotten up and got sick all over the front of her self."

"Oh." Ethan said. "Katie, how do you feel now?" he asked the now cleaned up and changed little girl.

"Bad."

"Where do you feel bad at?"

"In my tummy."

"Oh. Well come here." Ethan said, squatting down and taking his sister in his arms. "I'll read you a story and we'll try to get you back to sleep for a while ok."

Katie laid her head against Ethan's shoulder and Ethan turned towards Emily. "Good job taking care of her Mrs. Stabler." He said before kissing her lips.

Emily just gave him a half hearted smile, she was definitely not read for motherhood.

Ethan took Katie and got her to go back to sleep and then laid her on the sofa in the sitting room. After that he told the boys to sit down and get their studies out. He had decided that being a parent wasn't so hard and wondered what Emily would think about having kids right away. He had always enjoyed being a big brother and he also enjoyed playing with Oliver and Louise's little Jesse. He would have to ask her later what she would think about them starting a family right away. Later.

**I know a crappy ending but I didn't want it to go on for ever. This was not the way I intended for this chapter to go but it took on a life of it's own and so this what you get. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
